El misterio de los Malfoy
by Saneral Ciel
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy tiene cinco años y acaba de quedar huérfano. Sus padres han sido dados por muertos y él debe ser llevado a casa de una tal Andrómeda. A pesar de todo, Scorpius no está solo, Harry Potter encontrará a quien lo dejó huerfano a como de lugar
1. Capítulo 1: La perdida de Scorpius

Esta historia contiene slash, mpreg (aunque solo se menciona no se ve) e incesto, quedais advertidos.

**Capítulo 1: La perdida de Scorpius**

Vestía de riguroso negro. La camisa, la pequeña corbata, los pantalones, los zapatos, todo era de color negro y creaba un contraste muy notorio con la blanca piel, el cabello rubio revuelto y los ojos grises.

—Solo tiene cinco años— el niño de mirada gris, ausente y con los ojos negándose a derramar lágrimas enfrente de tantas personas, tenía la vista fija en las dos elegantes lápidas, bajo la cuales, se suponía, estaban sus padres.

—Scorpius— el niño miró hacia arriba, desde donde provenía la voz que lo llamaba. Se encontró con una mirada verde y un cabello negro, alborotado.

—¿Qué?— el hombre se agachó para verlo de frente, Scorpius cruzó los brazos, ya se habían visto antes, pero aún no sabía su nombre.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó con tus padres— para Scorpius aquello no era una sorpresa y no podía creerlo, nadie podía entenderlo ni saber lo que él sentía— ¿Sabes? Mis padres también murieron cuando yo tenía un año— el niño se sorprendió— entiendo como debes sentirte, solo quiero que sepas que no estás solo. No podrás vivir en tu casa, hasta que tengas la mayoría de edad y puedas heredar todo el dinero de tu familia, pero hasta ese momento nadie va a tocarlo y tú estarás protegido.

—Gracias, señor…

—Harry Potter, pero puedes decirme Harry— el niño asintió y volvió a fijar la vista en las dos lápidas— creo que deberías venir conmigo…

—¿Dónde voy a vivir?— Harry suspiró.

—Donde tu única familia viva, una hermana de tu abuela, Andrómeda.

—No la conozco…

—Lo sé, pero yo sí, es una buena mujer y…

—Quien diría que el hijo del hurón terminaría como tú amigo, justicia divina, supongo— Harry se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, Scorpius no entendía nada.

—Ronald Weasley— el pelirrojo le sonrió como en broma— es solo un niño y nosotros éramos solo unos adolecentes, así que si quieres que te vuelva a hablar alguna vez en esta vida, entonces vas a callarte la boca— Ron enrojeció hasta alcanzar el color de su cabello, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

—¿Por qué le dijo eso?— Scorpius observó fijo a Harry, este no entendió— era su amigo y los Malfoy estamos acostumbrados al odio.

Harry se pasó una mano por el rostro con cansancio.

—No tiene que ser así, nadie tiene que dañarte ni decirte nada por lo que hicieron tus padres, tú no eres ellos y…— suspiró y le tendió una mano que el pequeño tomó— tu padre hizo grandes cosas, fue un espía para la orden, encontró el contra-hechizo para una maldición creada por una mortifaga y, nos ayudó a todos, aunque no muchos quieran reconocerlo…— los ojos de Scorpius se llenaron de lágrimas cuando lo escuchó hablar de su padre— yo no me llevé bien con él cuando estaba en el colegio, pero eran cosas de niños y tú no tienes la culpa de eso, no estás solo— le acarició la cabeza y Scorpius ya no podía retener los sollozos—. Ven…— lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó con fuerza— no te harán daño, encontraré a los que le hicieron esto a tus padres y haré que paguen.

—¿Lo juras?— preguntó entre sollozos.

—Lo juro— y aquellos ojos grises se cruzaron con las esmeraldas, conectando una promesa infinita— ahora vamos— lo cogió entre sus brazos, pesaba lo mismos que Albus— conocerás a Andrómeda— Scorpius le dio una última mirada a la tumba y luego de eso, se desaparecieron.

—Volviste— Harry se apareció en el salón de su casa y su esposa se acercó a darle un saludo amistoso, él solo se sentó en uno de los sillones y escondió el rostro entre las manos tratando de respirar— ¿Cómo te fue?

—Mal— la observó fijo— solo tiene cinco años y resulta que sus padres han sido dados por muertos, ha tenido que enterrar unas tumbas vacías para ir a vivir a casa de una tía que no conoce y, si bien Andrómeda es una gran mujer, ambos sabemos que no es su responsabilidad y que ya crió a un nieto y no está en deuda con esa familia, a pesar de que…— gruñó y se apretó el cabello con fuerza— para peor en el ministerio no le dan mucha importancia, como si que dos cuerpos estén desaparecidos no fuera importante.

—Pues… tienes que tener en cuenta que son dos cuerpos Malfoy— Ginny lo observó con el rostro serio y el mentón ligeramente alzado— y el niño podría haber sido perfectamente llevado a un hogar de menores, no entiendo por qué se lo llevaste a Andrómeda.

Harry la observó como si no la reconociera.

—Es solo un niño Ginny, acaba de perder a sus padres. Me vale que su padre haya sido Malfoy, no lo creo capaz de lastimar a su hijo ¡Joder, hizo de todo para mantenerlo seguro! Me lleva a imaginar mínimamente que era un buen padre y Scorpius es solo un niño… joder— golpeó el brazo del sillón mientras Ginny seguía mirando a Harry con los mismos ojos altivos y serios— no podía dejarlo así nada más, Malfoy prácticamente me lo confió a mí— y de cierto modo era verdad, el niño había aparecido frente a él, siendo llevado por un traslador que su padre había programado para que, si estaban en problemas, lo llevara con él (aunque aún no entendía cómo lo había logrado). Harry no sabía por qué lo había hecho, nunca fueron amigos, a las finales de la guerra simplemente ya no peleaban. Pero no por eso iba a dejar al hijo de Malfoy desamparado. Se lo había encargado, suponía que era porque pensó que él entendería la situación del niño, él no iba a fallarle a un pequeño—mañana le diré a Andrómeda que lo traiga a almorzar.

—¿Con nuestros niños?— Ginny lo miró escandalizada y Harry gruñó fastidiado.

—Sí Ginny, con nuestros niños que, si me disculpas, voy a ver— se puso de pie hirviendo de rabia y subió a ver a sus dos hijos, James y Albus.

—Papá…— James se sentó de inmediato en su cama cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—Hola James— sonrió y fue a sentarse junto a su hijo— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bien, le gané a Albus en el juego de cartas— sonrió ampliamente y Harry le revolvió el cabello mientras le abrazaba, James solo tenía ocho años.

—Tu hermano solo tiene cinco años James ¿No le habrás hecho trampa?— el pelirrojo sonrió.

—Me ofendes papá— Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Eres un merodeador de cuidado— besó su frente, James se limpió con la manga— ahora, a dormir, iré a ver a tu hermano.

—Buenas noches papá— Harry le sonrió desde la puerta.

—Buenas noches hijo— cerró tras de sí y abrió la puerta de enfrente.

—¡Papi!— Albus saltó desde su cama a sus brazos, Harry lo abrazó con fuerza, recordando que Scorpius tenía más menos el mismo peso y que ahora estaba solo en el mundo y era solo un niño, bien podría ser su pequeño— papi, ya puedes soltarme— Harry le sonrió triste y se limpió rápido unas lágrimas que caía por su mejilla. Caminó con él hasta la cama y lo acostó.

—Me contó James que te ganó a las cartas— el pequeño pelinegro se cruzó de brazos y arrugó el ceño.

—Sí, pero me hizo trampa— Harry sonrió, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Scorpius, en que su padre ya no lo visitaría por las noches ni lo abrasaría.

—Mañana vendrá un niño de tu edad a casa, su nombre es Scorpius Malfoy y ha perdido a sus padres…

—¿Malfoy? No es el apellido de ese señor del que siempre habla mal tío Ron…— Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Sí, pero su padre fue un buen hombre, no importa lo que tío Ron haya dicho y su hijo no es un mal niño ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si muriéramos mamá y yo al mismo tiempo?— Albus agrandó mucho los ojos— te sentirías muy solo y eso que tú tienes a James y los abuelos, él no tiene a nadie, por eso te digo. No voy a obligarte a tratarlo bien o que seas su amigo, simplemente te pido que no lo molestes ni le incomodes ¿Bien?

—Bien.

—Genial— besó su frente— ahora a dormir…

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches— salió del cuarto y al cerrar la puerta se apoyó en ella, calló hasta el suelo y suspiró.

Sentía terribles ganas de llorar, alguien más había muerto ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que vio a Malfoy? Un mes antes de que Ginny estuviera embarazada de Al, en una fiesta, no recuerda mucho de esa noche, estaba ebrio. Solo recuerda que Ginny lo reprendió porque llegó a la casa de amanecida, sin embargo, no recordaba nada. Ese era el último recuerdo que tenía de Malfoy, una fiesta algo difusa y nada más. Luego no habían vuelto a verse más que en diarios.

Tomó mucho aire, bajó a su living y sin mirar a Ginny se metió en la chimenea a casa de sus amigos.

—Harry— a penas llegó Hermione se acercó a él y lo abrazó— me imagino como debes sentirte por ese niño.

—Ni que lo digas Herm— suspiró y se sentó con ella en uno de los sillones, casi agradeciendo que no estuviera Ron.

—No volverá hasta dentro de una hora— adivinó Hermione— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Comenzó a decir unas cosas de Malfoy— la castaña apretó los labios— y del niño, con él allí— el ceño de Hermione se frunció con rabia, notándose que estaba claramente alterada.

—Yo hablaré con él…

—Hermione es… es…— suspiró— lo hubieras visto, allí, tan solo, vestido de negro y tan parecido a él, solo que su cabello era menos ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Ordenado? Eso es, es como… desordenado, un poco más largo que el de él y le caía desordenado, era lo único distinto y… me inspiraba tanto cariño… ya le mandé una lechuza a Andrómeda para pedirle que vayan mañana a almorzar a casa. No puedo dejarlo solo— se cubrió el rostro con las manos y trató de calmar sus nervios— no puedo, no puedo.

—Harry— Hermione posó una mano sobre la espalda de su amigo— sé que probablemente te sientes un poco identificado con él y… pues, aún quiero saber como hizo Malfoy para que ese traslador lo llevara contigo, pero él no es tu responsabilidad Harry— el moreno la miró como si no la reconociera

—¿Tú también?— se apartó de su toque y la castaña tomó mucho aire.

—No Harry, yo no, yo no juzgo a Malfoy ni a su hijo, yo solo no quiero que te alteres. Has estado teniendo problemas de nervios— Harry la fulminó con la mirada.

—Tú sabes porqué.

La castaña se acercó a él nuevamente

—Sé que las cosas con Ginny no van bien.

—¿No van bien? Creo que simplemente no van Hermione— gruñó— debiste ver como se puso por lo de Scorpius y hace no recuerdo cuánto tiempo que no estamos juntos y…— la miró fijo, derrotado y cansado— si te soy sincero _creo_ que tiene otro.

—Esa es una acusación muy grave ¿Estás seguro de que las cosas van tan mal? Tal vez puedan remontar y…

—No, Hermione— negó con la cabeza— sabes que si sigo con ella es por mis hijos, pero no creo que esto de para más y, sí, estoy casi seguro que tiene otro, especialmente porque el otro día la vi besarse con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo— y la cara de Hermione se desencajó por completo.

—¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¿Qué hiciste?— el moreno se encogió de hombros.

—No mucho, en parte es mi culpa también, las cosas se hacen o, en este caso, _no_ se hacen de a dos— se puso de pie— solo me puse a tramitar los papeles de divorcio— se revolvió el cabello con una mano— supongo que en ese sentido es bueno que no hayamos hecho una alianza mágica.

—¿Y los niños?— Harry apretó los labios, ese era el tema que más problemas le daba.

—Lamentablemente tendrán que elegir, hablaré con Ginny para que no los involucremos en esto, pero creo que sería peor si seguimos juntos y luego comenzamos a pelearnos todo el tiempo. No estaría bien, además, los dos trabajamos y ellos van al colegio, aunque ahora estén de vacaciones— y la mente de Harry se detuvo un momento _¿Scorpius iría al colegio?_— solo espero que no arme un gran alboroto de todo esto.

—Harry, lo siento mucho— se puso de pie y lo abrazó— espero que las cosas terminen bien entre ustedes, lo digo en serio y…— suspiró— creo que deberías hablar lo antes posible con ella, mientras más pronto comiencen a hablarlo, mejor.

—Gracias…— pero tampoco pensaba mucho en ello, el pequeño rubio había vuelto a su cabeza y solo podía pensar lo mismo a cada momento _es solo un niño_.

Cuando Harry regresó a casa Ginny lo esperaba en frente a la chimenea, con el rostro serio y el cabello algo desordenado.

—Tenemos que hablar— las palabras de Harry no salieron violentas, si no serias y tranquilas, era simplemente la constatación de un hecho claro, de unas palabras que habían estado colgando allí, frente a ellos y ahora Harry se había atrevido a decirlas.

—Lo sé— Harry tomó asiento frente a ella y se miraron en silencio. La había querido, porque era necesario querer a una persona para tener dos hijos con ella, la había querido y aún la quería, pero ya no era lo mismo que al principio. Las cosas habían cambiado y ambos lo sabían, ya no había pasión, solo frío.

Se miraron por largo rato en silencio, mientras muchas cosas pasaban por sus cabezas, tratando de ordenar ideas, se miraron en silencio diciéndose muchas cosas y callando otras.

—No podemos continuar con esto…— después de largo rato Harry se atrevió a hablar, Ginny asintió lentamente.

—Es la realidad…— dijo con voz algo resignada— ambos sabemos que ya no da para más…

—¿Qué haremos con los niños?— a Harry se le tornaba hasta bizarro que lo estuvieran hablando con tanta calma.

—Pues, ambos trabajamos y los niños estudian— esta vez estaba seria— ¿Qué quieres tú?

—Por supuesto que me gustaría quedarme con ellos— Ginny asintió.

—Lo sé y a pesar de esto, te quiero Harry y…— suspiró— sé que sin los niños estarás solo…

—Tú podrás visitarlos siempre que quieras— la pelirroja sonrió.

—Lo sé— tomó mucho aire— además me han ofrecido un nuevo contrato para volver a jugar Quidditch— Harry se sorprendió.

—¿En dónde?

—Francia— Harry se sorprendió aún más.

—Pero vendría cada dos fines de semana y…

—No tienes que darme explicaciones— ella lo observó fijo.

—Lo sé, pero hemos pasado varios años juntos y creo que te mereces esto— lo observó con seriedad— no voy a abandonar a los niños, los amo, sé que eso te preocupa, pero no tiene porqué, además siempre has sido su favorito, estarán bien y… estoy enamorada de alguien más— aquello último no se lo esperaba, se puso de pie, fue hasta el que era su estudio y volvió con un pergamino extendiéndoselo a Ginny, esta lo observó con extrañeza.

—¿Qué es?

—Tu libertad— Ginny abrió el pergamino y se sorprendió al ver los papeles de divorcio, solo podía haber un motivo para ello.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?— preguntó con ojos llorosos, aunque no estaba realmente triste.

—Eso no importa— le extendió tinta y una pluma— firma, yo ya lo he hecho— y Ginny se secó las lágrimas, cogió la pluma y con mano firme la llenó de tinta para luego dejar su firma en el pergamino.

Y así fue como acabo el matrimonio Potter, sin ceremonias ni peleas, sin grandes espavientos, solo las dos mitades de ese matrimonio, mirándose y asumiendo que todo había acabado.

—Espero que seas feliz— le dijo Harry y ella le sonrió acariciando el cabello del moreno.

—Yo espero que tú encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz— él se separó un poco de ella.

—¿Cuándo se los diremos?— Ginny suspiró.

—Mañana en la noche sería un buen momento— lo observó fijo.

—Bien…— bostezó levemente— iré a dormir al cuarto de invitados.

—Harry— el moreno se volteó en las escaleras— ¿Podremos ser amigos?— Harry cerró los ojos un momento.

—Deja que llueva por una temporada, luego ya veremos…— ella asintió, entendiendo. Harry entró al cuarto de invitados y se dejó caer en la cama, había un peso menos sobre él y, a la vez, otro distinto y nuevo en sus hombros, pero no era molesto como el anterior, porque la responsabilidad de sus hijos era ahora solo suya, pero no le importaba, al contrario, le aliviaba saber que podría quedarse con ellos.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, voy a subir la historia completa porque si la quieren leer igual la podrían encontrar en otro lado así que no veo el caso de subirla una vez a la semana o algo así<p>

Sani


	2. Capítulo 2: Fin de semana con Scorpius

**Capítulo 2: Fin de semana con Scorpius**

Amanecía en la casa de Harry Potter, era sábado y el dueño de casa no había dormido demasiado, una vez en la cama se había puesto a pensar en cierto pequeño rubio y le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño mientras pensaba en él.

Finalmente se puso en pie, cuando bajó a la cocina Ginny ya estaba preparando el desayuno y los niños a la espera de él.

—Hola papá— dijeron James y Albus al mismo tiempo, Harry se sentó entre los dos mientras Ginny les servía panqués a los tres.

—Gracias— susurró y luego de eso se concentró en desayunar y charlar con sus hijos, aún no sabía como sería la conversación de esa noche, pero esperaba que no les afectara demasiado.

—Hoy voy a salir todo el día, a arreglar unos papeles de lo que te hablé anoche— Harry supuso que se refería al nuevo trabajo, asintió, estaría solo para el almuerzo, pero no le importaba, el sabía cocinar y tal vez para Scorpius sería mejor que Ginny no estuviera.

Después del desayuno Ginny salió y Harry se dispuso a pasar un buen rato con sus hijos, Kreacher se encargaba del orden de la casa. A pesar de que ya estaba muy viejo; el elfo se negaba a dejar sus labores.

—Bien ¿Qué quieren almorzar? Vendrá Andrómeda— Harry observó a sus hijos— con un invitado especial…

—¿Vendrá Ted?— James observó a su papá con ilusión, los chicos se llevaban muy bien con su ahijado, a pesar de que el fuera ya un adolecente de trece años.

—No lo sé, tal vez lo traiga Andrómeda, lo importante es que viene un niño de la edad de tu hermano y no quiero que lo molestes ni le digas nada porque acaba de perder a sus padres ¿Correcto?— el pelirrojo asintió.

—Bien— suspiró— ¿Entonces, qué quieren comer?

—Yo quiero pollo apanado…— hizo saber el menor de los Potter.

—Yo quiero papas fritas— Harry sonrió.

—Pues eso será… ¿Me ayudan?— ambos muchachos alzaron las cejas.

—Adiós papá— dijeron al unísono y dando media vuelta salieron de la cocina para ir a jugar, Harry solo negó con la cabeza y, sonriendo, se puso a cocinar para que todo estuviera listo a la llegada de Scorpius.

Unas horas después el almuerzo estaba listo y la mesa puesta, entonces Andrómeda llegó por la red flu, seguida de un serio y cabizbajo Scorpius y luego un sonriente Ted.

—¡Ted!— James se lanzó a abrazarlo y este le correspondió el saludo, Albus, por su parte, había ido a saludar a su abuela Andrómeda para luego observar a Scorpius con curiosidad y hasta interés.

—Soy Albus, pero todos me dicen Al— le extendió una mano y el pequeño rubio lo miró con detención, Harry observó la escena y no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño _déja vu._

—Scorpius Malfoy— estrechó su mano de forma seria y Albus le sonrió. Harry pensó que era el momento justo para hacer acto de presencia.

—Andrómeda— saludó a la mujer con un beso en la mejilla y esta le sonrió.

—¿Cómo estás Harry?

—Bien, gracias ¿Y ustedes?— la mujer no pudo dejar de notar la connotación e importancia que Harry le imprimió a ese "ustedes".

—Bien— fue lo que dijo con voz algo seca.

—Hola padrino— le saludó Ted que tenía a James a su lado sonriente.

—Hola Teddy— sonrió y con cuidado exclusivo se acercó al pequeño rubio y se inclinó para estar a su altura— hola Scorpius.

—Hola— fue la respuesta del niño, seria y distante.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, gracias— y Harry supuso, _no erróneamente_, que de no estar bien Scorpius no se lo diría, dudaba que Malfoy le hubiera enseñado a esconder sus sentimientos, pero suponía que le había enseñado a ser cuidadoso con los extraños.

—Papá ¿Podemos ir a jugar a mi cuarto? ¿Podemos?— Albus lo miró con ojos soñadores y Harry solo le revolvió el cabello.

—Luego de almorzar— se irguió y observó a todos— ¿Pasamos a la mesa?

—Claro. Ted, Scorpius— Andrómeda observó a los dos muchachos a su cuidado y estos de inmediato la siguieron hacia la mesa, una vez allí Albus consiguió sentarse con Scorpius, James junto a Ted y Harry y Andrómeda en las respectivas cabezas de la mesa. Andrómeda miró con un poco de reprobación la comida, sin embargo, los chicos parecían todos fascinados y comenzaron a comer.

Harry observó a Scorpius que había quedado a su lado.

—¿Te gusta la comida Scorpius?— el rubio lo observó y asintió.

—Está deliciosa— admitió, con aquel tono que lo hacía parecer de la aristocracia.

—Me alegra que te guste, yo la cociné— al muchacho se le ensombrecieron los ojos por un momento, a Harry no le pasó desapercibido— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dije algo malo?— Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—Es solo que…— suspiró y mordió una papa frita— mi papá también cocinaba.

Harry tragó en seco, definitivamente le era muy difícil imaginarse a Draco Malfoy cocinando, pero entendía el dolor del pequeño.

—Está bien… me imagino que era un gran cocinero— Scorpius se limitó a asentir y Harry quiso desviar la atención— ¿Cómo fue Hogwarts Ted?

—Bastante bien— le sonrió su ahijado mientras su cabello cambiaba de color de un negro a un pelirrojo, Harry rodó los ojos. A veces Ted le recordaba mucho a Tonks, aunque su cerebro era el de Remus, además era guapo, muy guapo, le alegraba que el muchacho fuera tan bien parecido, siempre tenía alguna historia loca que contarle gracias a eso.

El almuerzo transcurrió sin mayores problemas y al llegar a su termino Ted se dio un tiempo para jugar con James mientras Albus se había llevado a Scorpius a la rastras a su habitación.

—¿Cómo está?— Harry observó a Andrómeda con genuina preocupación, la mujer le dedicó una de esas miradas que Harry no entendía y probablemente nunca entendería.

—Tiene cinco años y perdió sus padres— _como si no lo supiera_, pensó Harry un poco fastidiado por el tono de reprender que había usado Andrómeda con él— es un Malfoy y se encierra.

—Quiero que esté bien…— Andrómeda lo observó seria, como si quisiera medir las palabras de Harry, finalmente suspiró y decidió cambiar el tema.

—Por qué mejor no me dices por qué tu esposa no está presente…— Harry suspiró.

—No tengo esposa ya más…— como único signo de emoción Andrómeda enarcó una ceja y le incitó a seguir. Harry sabía que debía hablar de ello.

—¿A qué quieres jugar?— Albus miraba con cierta fascinación a aquel niño rubio, le parecía muy lindo, le gustaba su cabello desordenado (le recordaba al de su papá, aunque el de Scorpius no era tanto) y además le sorprendía su seriedad, él no era bueno siendo serio.

—No quiero jugar— Scorpius lo miró serio y luego sus esquemas se quebraron, Albus se acercó a él con los ojos muy grandes y lo abrazó, fuerte, hundiendo su pequeño rostro en el hombro del rubio y, Scorpius no supo por qué, pero le devolvió el abrazo. Ambos apretaban con fuerza, hasta que finalmente Albus se apartó un poco y besó la mejilla del rubio.

—¿Ya quieres jugar?— le sonrió de forma dulce y Scorpius asintió, algo tímido porque no entendía a ese niño, sin embargo, se sintió bien cuando este le cogió la mano y lo llevó a una esquina con un montón de muñecos.

Pronto se encontraron armando equipos de batalla e historias para ellos, luego de jugar un buen rato Scorpius se había sentido muy a gusto con aquel niño de ojos verdes.

—¿Quieres ser mi amigo?— Albus le lanzó la pregunta con inocencia y una sonrisa.

—¿Amigo?— Scorpius lo observó con sorpresa.

—Sí, amigos. Me agradas, eres muy simpático— y volvió a sonreír, entonces Scorpius, que a las finales era un niño nada más, le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Está bien— Albus se abalanzó abrazarlo como sellando el acuerdo, se puso de pie y lo cogió de la mano.

—Ven, que te muestro el patio— Scorpius solo lo siguió, mucho más animado que al inicio del día. Tenía un amigo, un amigo llamado Albus y, ahora, jugaban juntos en la tierra y se lanzaban barro y pasto.

—¿Vamos a ver qué hacen los niños?— Andromeda asintió y Harry se puso a buscar a sus hijos, James y Ted estaban en el cuarto de James, Ted le contaba anécdotas de Hogwarts mientras James lo miraba con fascinación. Albus y Scorpius no estaban en el cuarto del primero, así que salieron a buscarlos al patio y los encontraron en plena guerra de mugre.

Andrómeda observó la escena con algo de reprobación y Harry le sonrió como pidiéndole que lo dejara estar.

—¿Qué tal?— Harry se acercó a ambos chicos y estos se detuvieron al instante.

—Genial papá— Al le sonrió— Scorp y yo nos hemos hecho amigos— y Harry no sabía por qué, pero esas palabras lo tranquilizaron de sobremanera.

—Me alegro…

—Tal vez ya deberíamos marcharnos Harry— Harry observó a Andrómeda y, seguidamente, como se ensombrecían las caras de ambos niños.

—Papá ¡Por favor! ¿Scorp puede quedarse a dormir?— Al puso esa cara de pena a la que Harry le costaba MUCHO resistirse.

—No creo que sea buena idea Harry— Andrómeda lo observó de forma seria y Harry entendía por qué se lo decía.

—¡_Porfis_ papi!— Al le movió la mano mientras lo seguía mirando con _aquella_ mirada. Harry observó a Scorpius que también parecía tener una súplica en los ojos. Hay que decir que dos miradas de ruego eran mucho para el salvador del mundo mágico.

—Está bien— a penas lo escuchó Al se puso a saltar— pero vayan a por un baño y se ponen pijamas ¿Sí? Tú le das una de las tuyas Al— el pequeño asintió feliz y cogió a Scorpius de la mano para llevarlo dentro de la casa, corriendo para no darle tiempo de arrepentirse.

—No debiste Harry, se supone que hoy hablarían con tus hijos…

—Lo sé— Harry se rascaba la cabeza— pero esas caras eran demasiado para mí, además, aún podemos hablar con ellos, Scorpius es un niño muy inteligente y no molestará en nada, te apuesto que su compañía hasta hará que Al no lo sienta tanto y, créeme, eso a mí me tranquiliza mucho— Andrómeda finalmente se rindió, no podía con Harry, simplemente era demasiado Gryffindor y terco como para pensar que daría su brazo a torcer.

—Está bien, pero Ted se viene conmigo, no puedo dejarte con tanto niño— Harry supuso que James protestaría, pero aceptó.

Media hora después Andrómeda se iba de la casa con Ted, James no había protestado tanto como esperaba y también se había ido a bañar.

Luego de un rato bajaron los tres en pijamas, no era tarde, el reloj marcaba las cinco, pero ellos no iban a salir y era mucho más cómodo andar en pijamas por la casa. La de James era roja sin nada, la de Al era blanca con avioncitos azules y la que Al le había prestado a Scorpius era verde; verde Slytherin, con pequeñas nubecitas blancas y grises en ella.

—Bien, yo voy a preparar la cena… le pediré a Kreacher que haga un pastel de chocolate mientras yo les preparo panqueques ¿Alguien me ayuda?— en realidad Harry siempre preguntaba, no porque realmente esperara ayuda, porque sus hijos jamás habían dicho que sí, si no por mera costumbre y para ver la cara de sus hijos cuando decían que no, por eso, cuando la voz de Scorpius se alzó, él se sorprendió mucho.

—Yo quisiera ayudar— y caminó hasta quedar a su lado.

—¿Seguro que podrás?— Harry pensaba que era demasiado pequeño, pero entonces Scorpius frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos en un gesto terco que jamás le habría imaginado a Malfoy, _lo habrá heredado de su madre_, pensó.

—Yo siempre ayudaba a mi papá a cocinar— por la cabeza de Harry pasó rápido la imagen de Malfoy y ese pequeño niño cocinando juntos, la escena se le hizo conmovedora.

—Bien, entonces gracias…— le sonrió y observó a sus hijos— ¿Seguros que no quieren ayudarnos?— James negó con la cabeza, pero Al se lo pensó un poco.

—Supongo que si Scorp te ayuda, yo igual— y se puso de pie para ir con su padre, entonces James tampoco pudo resistirlo y fue también con ellos.

—Vaya, hoy sí que no tendré problemas— sonrió mientras entraban los cuatro a la cocina.

Se pusieron todos delantales blancos y comenzaron a trabajar para preparar los panqueques, pronto dividieron las labores. James proporcionaba los ingredientes mientras Harry daba las instrucciones y supervisaba que Al y Scorpius hicieran bien la mezcla, aunque esto último casi no era necesario, Scorpius era tan serio para cocinar como lo habría sido el mismísimo Snape en pociones, hacía todo con mucho cuidado, aunque se notaba que lo disfrutaba. Cuando la masa estuvo lista Harry se encargó de freír mientras Scorpius ponía manjar (acorde al porte y grosos de los panqueques), James los enrollaba y Albus ponía la mesa. La hora había pasado volando y pronto se encontraron tomando leche, comiendo panqueques y torta de chocolate.

Harry se sentía feliz, había pasado un buen rato con sus hijos y había descubierto más de Scorpius, además de que ahora lo veía sonreír ampliamente. Harry suponía que Malfoy le había enseñado a que fuera así de abierto solo con la gente de confianza y le alegraba profundamente imaginar que ahora Scorpius lo consideraba de confianza. Le daba una extraña paz interior.

—¿Harry?— la voz de Ginny llegó desde el living.

—Estamos en la cocina— le respondió este, en un instante la pelirroja entraba por la puerta, le fue difícil disimular su cara de sorpresa al ver a Scorpius sentado junto a Harry y Albus, de inmediato la sonrisa del rubio desapareció y su rostro volvió a ser una mascara de seriedad— vengo en un momento chicos— Harry les guiñó un ojo y sacó a Ginny de la cocina.

—¿Qué hace todavía aquí?— hablaban en susurros.

—Albus me pidió que se quedara a dormir, no será ningún problema— Harry observó a Ginny serio, muy serio, la pelirroja sabía que cuando Harry se ponía así no podía decírsele nada, así que lo dejó, pero aún se sentía molesta.

—Tú verás como lo hacemos entonces, porque tú lo dejaste quedarse…— dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación, Harry se revolvió el cabello, tomó mucho aire y volvió a la cocina.

—Al mal tiempo, ponerle prisa…— se sentó en su lugar y observó a sus hijos.

—¿Y mamá?— James observó a su papá con la pregunta gravada en el rostro.

—Ella viene en un segundo, tenemos que hablar algo con ustedes— les sonrió tratando de darles confianza.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?— Scorpius lo observó serio y Harry se sorprendió; el niño tenía demasiado tacto para ser un pequeño de solo cinco años, pero Harry negó, suponía que de pedirle que se fuera perdería todo lo que había avanzado con Scorpius.

—No, tú eres de confianza— y esas palabras lograron sacar una sonrisa al chico, el cual asintió y siguió bebiendo su leche— Kreacher, dile a Ginny que baje por favor— el elfo hizo una reverencia y se desapareció, a los pocos minutos Ginny estaba en la cocina— creo que debemos hablar con los niños.

—Como quieras…— cogió una silla y se sentó junto a él.

—¿Y de qué vamos a hablar?— Albus los miraba con curiosidad, pero su vista estaba fija en su padre y Harry sabía que él debería ser el que diera la mayoría de las respuestas.

—Verán, llega un momento en que, a veces, los padres, aunque se quieran, dejan de sentir algo especial el uno por el otro y debido a eso se separan… pero esto no tiene que ser malo ¿Sí?— los Potter lo miraban en silencio, sin entender demasiado— es por esto mismo que su mamá y yo ya no vamos a estar juntos… mamá ya no vivirá con nosotros, pero vendrá muy seguido de visita— Harry pensó que no iba tan mal, hasta ahora no había ninguna lágrima, aunque tanto silencio no le gustaba— ¿Entienden?

—¿Ya no quieres a papá?— ese era James, observaba a su madre con ojos grandes y sorprendidos, Ginny suspiró.

—Sí quiero a tu papá, pero ya no como antes, es por eso que nos separamos, porque ambos ya no nos queremos como antes ¿Entiendes?— James no dijo nada— ustedes se quedarán con su papá, porque yo iré a jugar Quidditch a Francia.

—¿Y nos vendrás a ver?— Albus la observaba con los ojos algo humedecidos.

—Por supuesto…— pero Albus negaba con la cabeza.

—No me gusta, yo quiero que estén los dos aquí— Harry avecinaba un gran llanto, pero entonces fue cuando Scorpius habló.

—Mis padres tampoco estaban juntos— y los ojos de todos se dirigieron a él y lo observaron con sorpresa— mi mamá tenía otra pareja, aunque mi papá no tenía nada serio. Mi papá siempre decía que él ya no amaba a mi mamá, pero que eso no importaba porque eran amigos y era mejor estar así que mentirse. Mis papás siempre pasaban tiempo conmigo, mamá a veces salía de viaje por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, papá decía que era lo mejor. Nunca fue un problema que no estuvieran juntos— concluyó con voz certera y Albus lo miraba como si quisiera creerle.

—¿De verdad?— Scorpius asintió.

—De verdad.

—Entonces ¿No será malo?— Albus observó a su papá y Harry le sonrió, sintiendo un profundo agradecimiento con Scorpius, aunque, al vez, se sentía muy intrigado por todo lo que había dicho.

—No, estaremos juntos. Lo prometo— entonces Albus suspiró y James bebió un sorbo de su leche— ¿Todo bien?— ambos asintieron— genial…

—¿Cuándo se marchará mamá?— James observó a Harry y este desvió la vista hacia Ginny, eso no lo habían hablado.

—Hoy, ahora estaba alistando mis cosas.

—¿Tan pronto?— James parecía desilusionado y Harry escondió su sorpresa.

—Se adelantó lo de Francia y me esperan allá para mañana, debo salir hoy…— el pelirrojo asintió triste— pero vendré a verlos en dos semanas.

—Ya…— Harry observó las caras tristes— ¿Quién quiere jugar a las escondidas?— en ese momento tres pares de ojos ilusionados alzaron la mano y dijeron "yo", Harry sonrió y animó a los chicos a salir de la cocina— tú alista tus cosas, yo los entretendré.

—Gracias, lamento que todo haya sido tan rápido— Harry suspiró.

—Tal vez haya sido para mejor.

—¡Papá!— esa era la voz de James.

—Me esperan…— le guiñó un ojo y salió al encuentro de sus pequeños, mientras que Ginny le pedía ayuda a Kreacher y empezaba a empacar sus cosas para marcharse del que fue su hogar por muchos años, pero que nunca volvería a serlo.

Estuvieron largo rato jugando a muchas cosas, hasta que Ginny se presentó en la chimenea con las maletas encogidas en los bolsillos y la ropa de viaje, era el momento de despedirse.

—Vendré en unos días, pórtense bien— besó la frente de cada uno de sus hijos y se despidió de Harry y Scorpius con un gesto de mano. Finalmente, sin querer alargar más aquel momento, se fue por la chimenea camino al aeropuerto mágico.

—Bien, creo que ya es hora de dormir— Harry observó a los pequeños y ninguna parecía estar de acuerdo con la idea— vamos, si se van a acostar mañana tendremos un gran desayuno ¿Trato?

—Bien— dijeron los tres sin mucho ánimo, Harry acostó a James primero y luego se fue al cuarto de Albus, donde lo encontró ya en su cama con Scorpius a su lado, la cama era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, después de todo solo eran niños, pero Harry se preguntaba si a Scorpius no le molestaría.

—¿Seguro que quieres dormir aquí?— Albus abrazó al rubio con posesividad y miró a su papá frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué no querría dormir conmigo?— Harry rió.

—Está bien, está bien, solo quería saber si no sería incómodo— se acercó a ellos y besó la frente de cada uno— descansen, cualquier cosa solo díganme ¿Sí? Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches— dijeron ambos, Harry revolvió sus cabellos y salió de la habitación.

Al llegar al living se metió en la chimenea y le pidió a Hermione que fuera a su casa, la castaña estuvo allí en unos minutos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Ginny ya se fue, ayer firmamos los papeles de divorcio— Hermione se dejó caer en uno de los sofá, completamente sorprendida— pero eso no es de lo que quería hablarte.

—¿Y qué es más importante que eso?— Harry le contó lo que había dicho Scorpius mientras comían, Hermione lo escuchaba con atención.

—¿Y bien, qué crees? ¿Crees que podría ayudar a la investigación?— la castaña lo meditó un segundo.

—Según lo que sé, Astoria y Draco seguían siendo un matrimonio, así que supongo que lo hacían para guardar las apariencias y luego cada cual iba por su lado. Pero no sé si eso podría ayudarte, después de todo es solo la forma en que vivían.

—Pero y si una de sus parejas tiene algo que ver… necesito saberlo, podría encontrar sus cuerpos...

—Como quieras Harry, ahora tendrás una nueva visión de la investigación, pero déjalo para el lunes, el fin de semana aún no acaba— el pelinegro sonrió.

—¿Cómo está Ron?

—Aún algo molesto, pero sabe que hasta que no entre en razón dormirá en el sofá.

—Herm, ustedes tienen pieza de invitados…

—Lo sé, pero está cerrada temporalmente— le guiñó un ojo y Harry se carcajeó.

—Eres diabólica Hermione, no quisiera tenerte de enemiga— la castaña se encogió de hombros.

—A veces necesita que le recuerden que no es un niño, pero entrará en razón.

—Lo sé, además Scorpius es un gran chico. Debiste verlo hace un rato, verlo sonreír era… no sé como explicarlo, se sentía bien, era satisfactorio ¿Sabes? No se muestra así en frente de personas a las que no les tiene confianza, lo sé y, sin embargo, él sonreía con nosotros allí y…

—Veo que te conquistó— Hermione le sonreía de forma dulce, conmovida por la reacción de su amigo, Harry le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

—Es que es difícil no caer conquistado por él.

—¿Es como Malfoy?— Harry apretó los labios.

—Supongo que Malfoy debió ser así de niño, se enchuecó en el camino, pero… no creo que a Scorp le pase lo mismo.

—Bien— Hermione se puso de pie— espero que eso sea todo lo que tenías que hablar conmigo porque me he pasado todo el día jugando con Rose y estoy cansada— Harry le sonrió y también se puso de pie para despedirse de ella.

—Te entiendo— besó su mejilla— que descanses.

—Tú igual, nos vemos el lunes en el ministerio— luego se desapareció.

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá, era extraño pensar que Ginny ya no estaba en casa, extraño de la forma en que estaba acostumbrado a levantarse y verla, o compartir habitación, pero también era una especie de alivio, ya no tenían que fingir que todo iba bien por los niños, ya no tenían que tratar de parecer enamorados ni forzar una convivencia pacífica. Era nostálgico que Ginny no estuviera en casa, pero también le quitaba un peso de encima porque sabía que pronto se acostumbraría a ello y todo estaría mejor.

Escuchó pasos en el segundo piso, subió de inmediato a ver que ocurría y se encontró con Scorpius fuera de la pieza de Albus con cara de perdido.

—¿Ocurre algo Scorp?

—No encuentro el baño— Harry sonrió, encendió la luz y lo llevó hasta el baño.

—¿Te sabes secar solo?— el rubio puso cara de ofendido.

—Por supuesto que sé…— y entró al baño con todo su porte y altanería, Harry debía reconocer que le divertía mucho la personalidad de ese pequeño, era como ver a Malfoy frente a él, pero sin todas las frases ofensivas y bastante más dulce. Al poco rato salió del baño.

—¿Estás bien?—Scorpius asintió— ¿Habías logrado dormir?— Harry sospechaba algo.

—Sí— la voz de Scorpius salió algo baja, triste. Ahí estaba, pesadillas.

—¿Tuviste un mal sueño?— Harry se inclinó a su altura y le acarició el cabello.

—Algo…— Scorpius miró para otro lado, Harry lo tomó en brazos, el niño se sorprendió.

—¿Qué viste?— Harry caminó con él hasta su cuarto y se sentó en la cama con él en sus piernas.

—A papá y mamá…— Harry apretó los labios mientras Scorpius se frotaba los ojos para que no le viera las lágrimas— papá me pedía ayuda… decía que tú podías ayudarnos… que buscaras en la sangre…— sollozó y Harry le acarició la espalda— y luego llegaba alguien y lo lastimaba y mamá no decía nada porque estaba mu… mu…— la voz de Scorpius se cortó en otro sollozo y Harry lo abrazó tratando de calmarlo.

—Ya, no pasa nada, yo también tengo pesadillas— le acarició el cabello mientras le susurraba esas palabras— te prometo que averiguaré lo de la sangre, todo estará bien ¿Sí?— Harry lo apartó para ver su rostro y el niño asintió— bien ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?— Scorpius se sonrojó.

—Siempre dormía con papá cuando tenía pesadillas— Harry sonrió.

—Bien, vamos a buscar a Albus y James o luego tendremos problemas— Harry se puso de pie y lo dejó en el suelo para cogerle la mano— yo creo que entramos todos en la cama…

—Sí— confirmó Scorpius viendo la inmensa cama.

Harry fue al cuarto de James, lo despertó y le pidió que fuera a acostarse con él, el pelirrojo asintió y se fue caminando entre dormido y despierto al cuarto de su papá, Harry se fue con Scorpius al cuarto de Albus, el pelinegro dormía plácidamente, Harry lo cogió, lo acomodó en uno de sus brazos y le tendió la mano a Scorpius. Cuando llegaron al cuarto James ya dormía acostado y durmiendo en la orilla izquierda de la cama.

—Ven…—Harry se puso junto a James, acostó a Albus en la orilla derecha de la cama y ayudó a Scorpius a subir a la cama para que durmiera a su lado, no quería que volviera a tener pesadillas.

Harry estiró los brazos para abrazar a James y Scorpius, mientras que Albus se había abrazado a Scorpius casi al instante. En poco tiempo todos estaban en el mundo de los sueños y Harry nunca había dormido tan bien antes. Se había acostado antes con sus hijos, pero ahora se sentía extrañamente completo.

Aquella noche ninguno de los cuatro tuvo pesadillas.


	3. Sorpresas y problemas del caso Malfoy

**Capítulo 3: Las sorpresas y problemas del caso Malfoy**

Cuando Scorpius se fue, la mañana siguiente Harry no pudo evitar sentir vacío en la casa, era extraño, porque Scorpius solo había dormido una noche con ellos, sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de sentir su ausencia.

Llegó el día lunes, Harry dejó a los niños con Molly (lo mismo hacían Hermione y Ron) y llegó al Ministerio con una nueva pauta para la investigación, estaba decidido a buscar gente relacionada con los Malfoy, esas supuestas parejas de las que Scorpius había hablado. Sin embargo, cuando el jefe de Aurores, Bob Garly, se enteró de los movimientos de Harry, lo mandó llamar de inmediato; Harry podía estar a cargo de un grupo, pero no tenía derecho a ponerse a hacer investigaciones de un caso que él consideraba cerrado. Harry le gritó que los cuerpos aún estaban perdidos, el asesino suelto y él no podía hacer simplemente como si eso no importara. Garly, un hombre corpulento y de bigote cuadrado, con piel blanca y cabello rubio, poco atractivo, le dijo que en ese lugar se hacía lo que él decía, no importaba que él fuera Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico. Harry se enfureció porque sabía que todo se reducía a ello, su nombre; hacía tiempo que todo el mundo decía que el jefe de Aurores debería ser él y eso tenía enfurecido a Garly, que buscaba excusas para hacerlo menos.

—Maldito Garly— Harry entró en su oficina dando un portazo, Ron lo observó serio.

—¿Qué ocurrió?— Harry lo miró con la rabia aún vibrando por sus venas.

—Ordenó detener la investigación porque el caso está cerrado a su criterio… viejo de…

—Cálmate… te dará algo— el pelirrojo le extendió una taza de café— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Estoy atado de manos, nos darán un nuevo caso y no tendré tiempo de revisar este, sin mencionar que no puedo arriesgar al equipo a seguir investigando por lo bajo, si nos descubren perderán sus trabajos y no es la idea— gruñó con rabia y se revolvió el cabello— ¡Se lo prometí a Scorpius!

—A ver, Harry— Ron decidió ignorar el último comentario por el bien de su amistad— ¿Qué más puedes hacer? La sangre encontrada en su casa era de Malfoy y su esposa— tuvo buen cuidado de no llamarlo "hurón"— se analizó la sangre y se encontró un contenido de magia mínimo, los habían matado hace poco porque la sangre aún no alcanzaba a perder toda la magia, pero tu sabes que ese es un claro indicio de que están muertos, la sangre de mago…

—Sí, ya lo sé, pierde su magia solo cuando el cuerpo de su portador muere, si no está muerto tendrá la misma magia que la persona— se dejó caer en una silla— es que no puedo aceptarlo, sea como sea, debemos encontrar esos cuerpos ¿Cómo te sentirías si los cuerpos de tus padres muertos estuvieran perdidos?— Ron enrojeció levemente— exacto, no puedo quedarme así, es un niño, un buen niño, si me pides mi opinión, y no se merece eso.

—Bien— Ron se dejó caer en la silla a su lado y observó a Harry de forma seria— ¿Qué haremos?— Harry reprimió su sonrisa aliviada, ese "haremos" significaba que Ron estaba con él, que había entendido e iba a apoyarlo.

—Lo único que nos queda es revisar todos los datos de nuevo, en casa, si lo hacemos aquí será un problema— apoyó los codos en sus piernas y la cabeza en sus manos— debemos repasar todo de nuevo, algún detalle debe habérsenos pasado…

—Genial compañero, sabes que te apoyo y…— Ron le pasó la mano por el hombro— ¿Podrías decirle a Hermione que ya me deje volver a dormir en la habitación?— no pudo evitarlo, se echó a reír.

—Hermione tiene una forma muy especial de hacerte entrar en razón— se limpió las lágrimas de risa y luego observó serio a su mejor amigo—es un buen niño Ron, lo digo en serio.

—Lo sé… ya lo entendí, me comporté horrible…

—Que sepas que no confiará en ti después de eso, o le costará mucho hacerlo— Ron jugó con sus pulgares.

—Tampoco es como si fuera a ir a visitarlo, tú tienes que entender que lo de Malfoy es algo demasiado personal— Harry asintió.

—Lo sé, pero se ha hecho amigo de Albus y realmente espero que pase muchos fines de semana en casa, así que si están los dos allí, espero que no rompas su mundo, él no sonríe igual si no hay gente de confianza…

—¡Hey!— se quejó el pelirrojo— ¡Que yo llegué primero!

—Sí, pero tú no tienes cinco años— Harry le sacó la lengua y Ron se echó a reír, a veces les gustaba hacer cosas así, para recuperar la niñez. Harry suponía que por eso le gustaba tanto pasar tiempo con sus hijos, para recuperar la niñez que nunca tuvo.

—¿Qué hacen?— Hermione entró en la oficina de Harry sin tocar (siempre entraba sin tocar), ella trabajaba en un equipo encargado de la información, aunque también tenía el titulo de medibruja.

—Ron y yo nos poníamos de acuerdo para revisar de nuevo toda la información del caso Malfoy— Harry le dio una mirada significativa a la castaña, casi se podía leer "_anda, levántale el castigo"_— ya que el inútil de Ga…

—¡Sh!— le calló Hermione— nunca sabes quién puede estar escuchando y no es bueno que te escuchen insultando a tu jefe, por muy incompetente que sea.

—¿No es lo mismo si le dices jefe?— la castaña miró al pelinegro y rodó los ojos.

—No, porque Jefe puede ser cualquiera sobre ti, el jefe de seguridad nacional, el ministro…

—Ya, lo pillamos— la cortó Ron— ¿Nos vas a ayudar?

—Claro, no puedo dejarlos solos en esto. Aunque será realmente tedioso hacerlo fuera de las horas de trabajo…

—Ni que lo digas— gruñeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

—Por cierto— Hemione le extendió una carpeta amarilla a Harry— un caso de ogros descontrolados en el sur. Allí salen las coordenadas exactas.

—¿Ogros?— Ron gruñó— este no es nuestro rubro, es más para Forrit, su equipo es el que se encarga de este tipo de trabajos, joder, si todos saben que esto es de novatos. Forrit usa estos casos para entrenar a los primerizos que siempre le llegan— Ron se notaba fastidiado.

—Nosotros nos encargamos siempre de los casos de asesinato, terrorismo y crimen organizado ¿Cómo es que nos han mandado este caso desde asignación?— el pelinegro observó a la castaña con el entrecejo fruncido mientras cerraba la carpeta con rabia.

—Adivina— Hermione enarcó una ceja.

—Maldito Garly, quiere echarte a bajo hermano— Harry observó a Ron, sabía que estaba en lo cierto y no podía enfurecerle más, pero tenía que trabajar.

—Como sea, vamos con el equipo— Harry salió a la sala central de su equipo.

A penas dio las noticias se escucharon quejas de protesta, Harry se apretó las sienes con una mano, trató de buscar paciencia, tomó aire y habló en voz alta y firme.

—Sé perfectamente que es un caso de novatos, no es mi culpa— fijó la vista en todos, su equipo no era demasiado numeroso, incluyéndolos a Ron y él, eran siete.

Dos mujeres y cinco hombres, Angelina Weasley era una de las mujeres, su objetivo en el equipo era, principalmente, lucha; la otra era una chica pequeña que no daba la impresión de tener más de quince años a sus veinticinco, de cuerpo delgado, cabello castaño y ojos miel era Carly Manson, su aporte era pasar desapercibida, ayudaba mucho si querías obtener información, nadie dudaba de una chica que parecía de quince. Los otros tres eran: John Trent, un chico joven, moreno, de cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta y ojos cafés, tenía un aspecto bonachón que inspiraba confianza, normalmente se encargaba de hablar con las personas alteradas, su aspecto amable ayudaba a que la gente hablara con él, aunque también solía acompañar a Carly; Logan Sefrá, era un muchacho un año mayor que Harry y Ron, era Estadounidense y siempre estaba lanzando chistes, era rubio, blanco y musculoso, el típico prototipo del chico de Norte América, sin embargo, a pesar de su personalidad chistosa, él se encargaba de los interrogatorios, porque cuando se mostraba serio y enojado, no se veía nada del tipo bromista, solo un rubio musculoso con malas pulgas; Matthew Gripson era joven, de aspecto taciturno, cabello castaño y ojos celestes, piel muy blanca y aspecto delgado, se encargaba de la información, era el elemento que cada equipo tenía por obligación, trabajaba en conjunto con la oficina de información, a Harry y Ron les habría gustado que fuera Hermione, pero la castaña se había negado. Estar en un solo equipo no habría saciado su sed de conocimiento, prefería estar en el núcleo, desde donde podía ver de todo, además, Matt hacía muy bien su trabajo, era realmente inteligente y tenía una gran memoria.

Todos ellos formaban el equipo que ahora miraban a Harry con seriedad y algo de rabia.

—No voy a echarme la culpa, porque no la tengo— habló Harry con voz algo hartada— pero les diré que el que nos hayan dado este caso sí es a causa de que yo sea su jefe, si quieren cambiar de equipo luego de esto y, probablemente, los casos que vendrán, lo entenderé— observó al grupo frente a él, todos guardaban silencio, demostrando su lealtad— la oferta queda abierta.

—Tengo una pregunta— Harry observó a Logan— ¿No deberíamos apurarnos con los ogros esos?

Harry sonrió con amargura.

—Un niño de once años podría con esos ogros Logan, pero podrás comprobarlo tú mismo— Harry había recordado que en América no habían ogros— ¿Lo acompañas Angelina?— la chica asintió— bien, aquí están las coordenadas y el traslador— le pasó una zapatilla de casa y una hoja de papel— no se aburran demasiado— les dijo con desgano.

—Tranquilo jefe— Logan le guiñó un ojo— yo me encargó de eso— luego de esas palabras cogió el traslador y ambos desaparecieron.

—¿Y bien?— Carly observó a Harry interrogante— ¿No haremos nada más?

—No podemos inventarnos casos, no podemos hacer nada si no nos asignan más y no nos dejan tocar los casos cerrados— escupió Harry con resentimiento.

—Es por lo del caso Malfoy ¿Verdad?— Matt observaba su computadora, no tenía sangre muggle, pero se había enamorado de ese artefacto cuando Hermione lo integró como objeto útil al equipo de información y logró que funcionara a pesar de la magia. Matt amaba su portátil, las pocas veces que parecía enojado era porque, o no encontraba algo que buscaba, o le habían tocado su preciosa computadora— el estúpido del jefe te está quitando protagonismo para ver si eso retrasa su sustitución como jefe de Aurores— Matt sonrió divertido, con la sonrisa que ponía cuando pensaba que alguien era condenadamente estúpido— es un completo inepto.

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar como sabes todo eso— Ron lo observaba con ojos como platos, Matt se encogió de hombros.

—Escucho con atención, siempre puedo enterarme de mucho cuando estoy tratando con la oficina de investigación y es cosa de saber a quien prestarle oído— fijó la vista en su computadora como restándole importancia.

—Como sea, voy por café ¿A quién le traigo?— John observó al grupo con su siempre eterna amabilidad, todos alzaron la mano.

—Te acompaño— le dijo Carly de inmediato cuando vio todos los cafés que traería. Harry y Ron se dieron una mirada de complicidad, a Carly le gustaba John y el hecho de que casi siempre trabajaran en conjunto hacía que fueran más cercanos entre ellos que con el resto del grupo, aunque todos se llevaban bastante bien.

—Toma— Matt le extendió una carpeta verde a Harry.

—¿Y esto qué es?— el castaño le echó una mirada significativa.

—Información sobre ogros ¿Qué más?— Harry abrió la carpeta y se encontró con información acerca de los tres Malfoy, Scorpius incluido, y sus relaciones— ¿Por qué no la revisas mientras esperamos a que vuelvan?— Harry sonrió, no sabía qué era lo que escuchaba Matt o dónde, pero lo agradecía.

—Claro.

Leía, pero no encontraba demasiado, solo más de lo que ya sabía, no eran los familiares los que buscaba, de nada le servían si ya estaban muertos, necesitaba nuevos nombres, parejas, amantes, algo que pudiera darle un pie a investigar, pero allí no había nada que le ayudara. Observó la foto de Malfoy en el expediente, bajo ella salía su fecha de nacimiento y defunción "5 de Junio", gruñó, estúpido Malfoy, debió hacer una fiesta a lo grande, si la hubiera hecho no lo habrían matado el día de su cumpleaños y…

Su mente se detuvo, tal vez sí había hecho algo para su cumpleaños, tal vez hace cinco días Malfoy celebraba su cumpleaños en privado, con su esposa, su hijo y sus respectivas parejas, tal vez esas parejas tenían algo que ver en su asesinato y post desaparición. Sin embargo _¿Scorpius?_ Harry estaba seguro de que Scorpius no debía haber visto a estas personas, de ser así no lo habrían dejado vivo, además de que el niño no había dicho nada, pero… si Scorpius los había visto eso podía significar que sería su objetivo.

Gruñó, volteó la página y se encontró con una imagen del pequeño rubio, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, observó su fecha de nacimiento "27 de Junio", se sorprendió, _es solo dentro de diecisiete días_.

Se revolvió el cabello, tenía mucho en que pensar: tenía que compartir esta nueva teoría con Hermione y Ron, tenía que hablar con Scorpius para saber si, _efectivamente_, había visto algo que no había querido decir y, lo último y tal vez más importante, debía organizar algo para el cumpleaños del niño.

—¡Volvimos!— anunció Logan sonriente mientras aparecía junto a Angelina en medio del salón.

—Genial ¿Cómo les fue?— observó al rubio y este se encogió de hombros.

—Como tú dijiste, cosa de niños, hasta me ofrezco para hacer el informe— Harry suspiró.

—Como desees— observó como Angelina se sentaba junto a John que ya hacía un rato que había regresado junto a Carly.

Se sentía fastidiado, molesto por estar allí sin hacer nada cuando podía estar tratando de dar una _verdadera_ resolución al caso Malfoy, se sentía rabioso por no poder hablar de ello con Ron por si los vigilaban, se sentía con ganas de asesinar al puto de Garly por ser tan idiota y egoísta, se sentía…

—Tienes que calmarte Harry— el pelinegro fulminó a John con la mirada, este, con su típica tranquilidad, no se inmutó— ya hemos estado sin trabajar antes, es algo común en este trabajo, en especial en un grupo especializado como el nuestro, no puedes hacer nada si no hay trabajo— pero para Harry esas palabras no eran un consuelo, porque _sí_ había trabajo, claro que lo había.

—Me molesta la ineptitud, me molesta la forma en que…— soltó un gruñido furioso— me jode que no podamos terminar esa investigación solo porque el idiota del jefe piensa que soy un peligro para él ¿Qué clase de Auror es?

—De los que no debería estar al mando de nada— le apoyó Ron, aunque a Harry eso no le hizo sentir mejor.

Observó el reloj.

—¿Terminaste Logan?— el rubio soltó una sonora risa.

—Hace siglos.

—Bien, porque son las cinco y nos largamos de aquí—se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿No haremos horas extras como siempre?— Carly lo observó algo decepcionada, en el trabajo era donde veía a John.

—No, no hay nada más en qué trabajar y nuestro horario ha terminado, quiero ir a ver a mis hijos y que se joda el ministerio porque nosotros ya acabamos— sonrió, yéndose a la hora tendría tiempo para hablar con Ron, siempre se iban horas más tarde de lo normal.

—No voy a hacerme de rogar— Matt cerró su computadora y salió mientras se despedía con un gesto de mano.

—Tienes razón, yo aprovecharé de ir a ver a George a la tienda— Angelina se puso de pie para seguir el camino de Matt.

—Dale mis saludos— le susurró Harry, la morena asintió y se fue.

—Pues… yo no voy a perderme esta oportunidad de salir de juerga— Logan les mostró su ancha y bonachona sonrisa— hasta luego jefe— se desapareció luego de coger su bolso.

—Vaya…— Carly era la única que parecía decepcionada— si no queda de otra…— cogió su mochila (porque ella usaba mochila, una celeste con blanco) y suspiró algo triste y resignada.

—Carly— la muchacha se volteó hacia John— ¿No quisieras aprovechar e ir a pasear conmigo?— los ojos de la castaña parecieron centellear de la emoción, sin embargo, guardó la compostura.

—Me encantaría— dijo con voz calmada, John le ofreció el brazo ella pasó la mano por él y salieron luego de decir adiós.

—Así que...— Ron observó a Harry interrogante— vamos a casa, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

—¿No será un desastre?— Ron enarcó una ceja y Harry no entendió— Hermione me contó lo de Ginny, aunque dormía en el sofá hablaba conmigo.

—Ginny no hacía todo en casa Ron y estará bien, fue un corte limpio, sin pelear ni nada, ambos sabíamos que había acabado y ella…— no sabía si sería correcto decirle, pero al fin y al cabo Ron era su mejor amigo y se merecía saberlo— está enamorada de alguien más, es mejor que sea libre y feliz con él ¿No crees?— Ron estaba genuinamente sorprendido.

—¿Ella te lo dijo?— Harry asintió— pues, vaya hermano, lo siento…

—No lo hagas— le cortó— ha sido lo mejor, en serio— resopló— ahora vamos a casa, no me quiero quedar ni un minuto más fuera de horario.

—Espera— cogió un papel, escribió algo en el, lo hizo avión y lo lanzó— para Hermione— explicó, aunque Harry ya se lo imaginaba.

—Vamos ya— en un segundo estuvieron en la casa Potter, Harry se dejó caer en un sofá y Ron en el del frente.

—¿Y bien?

—Tengo una teoría sobre el caso— soltó Harry de inmediato.

—Pues habla— Harry y Ron se sobresaltaron, Hermione se había aparecido en la sala en ese mismo instante.

—¡Casi me matas Hermione!— la castaña rodó los ojos ante la exageración de Ron.

—No seas tonto ¿Para qué querría matarte? No tienes un seguro de vida ni nada…

—¿Un qué?— Hermione suspiró y se sentó junto a él.

—Da igual. Harry, habla— el pelinegro asintió y comenzó a contarles su teoría de cómo pudo haber pasado la noche de la muerte de los Malfoy y lo importante de saber quienes eran las otras personas con ellos.

—Es tan obvio, no sé como lo pensé, si realmente Malfoy no estaba con su mujer, es absurdo que celebren el cumpleaños ellos solos con su hijo, es decir, antes tenía sentido pero luego de lo que contó Scorpius debimos imaginarlo— Hermione hablaba muy rápido, más para consigo misma que con ellos— _tiene_ que haber habido más gente allí y eso solo nos deja con…

—Scorpius— terminó Harry por ella— no entiendo, si los vio no debieron dejarlo vivo y ciertamente todos imaginamos que estarían solos y nadie pensó en hacerle demasiadas preguntas a un niño de cinco años que acababa de perder a sus padres…— Harry ya casi podía apostar su vida a que Scorpius debía saber algo y tenían que preguntarle—. Voy a casa de Andrómeda— concluyó poniéndose de pie.

—Voy contigo— afirmó Hermione de inmediato, pero Harry negó.

—Es desconfiado, será mejor que vaya yo solo, espérenme aquí, vendré en cuanto termine de hablar con él.

Se apareció frente a la puerta de Andrómeda y tocó, la mujer le abrió con algo de sorpresa, Harry le explicó porqué la visitaba y ella le indicó que Scorpius estaba en su cuarto. Tocó nuevamente y un débil "pase" le dejó entrar. Una vez allí observó las paredes, color madera, pero la cama tenía un cubrecama verde Slytherin y todo en el cuarto parecía tener un pequeño toque de esta casa.

—Hola Scorp— se sentó junto a él sobre la cama, el rubio lo observó con una leve sonrisa y cerró el libro que había estado leyendo.

—Hola Harry— Harry sucumbió a su impulso de abrazarlo y, para su agrado, Scorpius le devolvió el abrazo.

—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te llevas bien con Ted?— comenzó a cuestionar cuando se separaron.

—Estoy bien, Ted es agradable, tiene unas historias muy raras para contar y le gusta leer tanto como a mí, me dejó este libro— le mostró la tapa que del libro color negro de letras rojas "animales nocturnos", decía, Harry se sorprendió.

—¿No será muy grave para ti?— Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—Son solo cuentos de animales que salen de noche, es divertido— Harry asintió, se puso serio y cuando Scorpius lo notó se puso serio también.

—Tengo algo importante que preguntarte y sé que es difícil hablar de ello pero lo necesito para seguir con la investigación— la mirada del niño era serena, no había punto de distracción en su expresión— ¿Me ayudas?— asintió sin vacilar— Necesito que recuerdes el día que ocurrió todo, necesito saber quién más estaba contigo y tus padres— Scorpius vaciló y agachó la vista— ¿Scorpius? Necesito que me digas lo que pasó ese día, cualquier dato puede ser de gran ayuda y necesito saber si había alguien más allí porque ellos podrían haber estado tras de todo esto— Scorpius asintió.

—Entiendo— sin embargo, Harry podía ver en sus ojos el gran esfuerzo que le costaba decir lo que diría— papá había decido hacer algo más privado de su cumpleaños, a él le gustaba pasar las fiestas con más gente, pero él se lo había pedido, él quería algo para ellos solos, así que solo éramos nosotros, mamá y su novio, papá, él y yo— Harry no entendía, no sabía quién era "él", pero un gran rompecabezas de posibilidades se iba hilando en su cabeza a medida que Scorpius hablaba— celebramos de la forma normal, con una comida y la torta favorita de papá, luego de eso fui al baño, a lavarme las manos y los dientes, cuando volvía al salón papá salió de él, estaba muy alterado, corrió hasta mí, me tomó de los hombros me miró fijo y me dijo "coge tu collar y di _liveime_ lo harás bien, te llevará con alguien bueno, no te preocupes" yo no entendía, él estaba agitado y se escuchaban ruidos extraños desde el salón, papá miró a la puerta que estaba cerrada y golpeaban sobre ella, me sacó el collar desde debajo de la ropa y me obligó a cogerlo en mis manos, la puerta se abrió de golpe, él salió por ella con la varita alzada, papá me gritó "dilo ya"— Harry observó como agachaba la cabeza y un pequeño sollozo escapaba de sus labios— él lanzó un hechizo contra papá, yo dije la palabra y aparecí frente a ti— Harry atrajo a Scorpius hacia sí y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le acariciaba la cabeza del rubio.

—Gracias Scorpius, has sido de gran ayuda, lamento que hayas tenido que recordarlo todo de nuevo—le susurró al pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos, y era verdad, ahora estaba casi cien porciento seguro de que esas personas junto a los Malfoy habían tenido que ver con su muerte— pero necesito preguntarte más ¿Quién es él? ¿Un amigo de tu papá?

—Era su pareja— respondió el niño secándose las lágrimas, Harry se quedó de una pieza— aunque era la primera vez que yo lo veía, solo sabía que era el señor con el que papá había estado saliendo hace poco.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Recuerdas cómo era?

—Papá le decía Eddy, era un poco más bajo que papá, de cabello negro y muy corto, tenía los ojos marrones y grandes, la piel morena y… era delgado— negó con la cabeza— no me acuerdo de más— Harry trataba de pensar pero no era capaz de recordar a nadie con esas características.

—¿No sabes su nombre completo?— Scorpius negó— no importa— le acarició el cabello, podría ver la imagen del hombre en la cabeza del niño, pero se negó a usar Legeremens con él, estaba seguro de que Scorpius ya había tenido suficiente— me has ayudado mucho Scorpius y te prometo que haré todo lo posible por encontrar al que le hizo eso a tus padres— el niño asintió— ¿Te parece ir este fin de semana a casa?— Scorpius lo observó esperanzado y con los ojos brillando.

—Me gustaría— Harry asintió.

—Bien, yo hablaré con Andrómeda para que vayas a casa el fin de semana, a Albus le alegrará verte.

—Gracias— Harry negó.

—A nosotros nos gusta tenerte allí— le sonrió de forma dulce— si tú no vas nadie me ayuda a cocinar— le guiñó un ojo y Scorpius soltó una pequeña risa— ahora debo irme, pero nos veremos el fin de semana ¿Sí?— Scorpius asintió— genial— le besó la frente y se puso de pie.

—Adiós Harry— se escuchó cuando ya estaba en la puerta, Harry volteó y le dedicó otra sonrisa.

—Nos vemos, pórtate bien— salió. Le pidió a Andrómeda que Scorpius fuera el fin de semana a casa y luego se marchó.

—¡Harry!— Hermione le saludó en cuanto llegó, se notaba impaciente— ¿Cómo te fue?

Harry suspiró, se dejó caer en un sofá, se cubrió el rostro entre las manos tratando de encontrar un orden a todos sus pensamientos que, recién ahora tenían el tiempo de caer sobre él. Eran cinco las personas en esa casa, incluyendo a Scorpius, cuatro hombres y una mujer, Malfoy era potencialmente gay, aunque había estado con su esposa ¿No? Debía ser bisexual, negó para sí mismo, eso no era lo importante, lo importante era ese tal Eddy, estaba implicado en el caso, hasta los codos y necesitaba saber quién diablos era.

—¿Harry?— alzó la vista, sus amigos lo miraban con cara de preocupación, el tomó mucho aire y empezó a contar todo lo que Scorpius había dicho.

—Hay que encontrar a ese Eddy, Harry. Debemos ubicarlo, investigarlo, si encontramos a un presunto asesino Garly no podrá negarse a reabrir la investigación… el muy cretino se está aprovechando de que los Malfoy no tienen parientes que levanten una demanda o exijan la búsqueda del asesino— Harry ya sabía todo lo que Hermione había soltado— ¿Has indagado en su mente? ¿Has visto su rostro?

—No, me pareció que Scorpius había tenido suficiente por un día— la castaña apretó los labios y asintió, comprendiendo. Harry observó a Ron que se había mantenido todo el tiempo en silencio ¿También le habría sorprendido que Malfoy tuviera novio?

—¿Qué ocurre Ron? No estarás traumado porque Malfoy saliera con un hombre…— le picó Harry, el pelirrojo salió de su ensimismamiento y alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué me traumaría? Es decir, es algo muy normal…— a veces a Harry se le olvidaba que los magos que no tenían sangre muggle no guardaban ningún tipo de prejuicio contra esas relaciones.

—Cierto— coincidió no queriendo tener que explicar por qué él sí se había sorprendido— entonces…— Harry los observó, ya serio nuevamente— Hermione, tú tratarás de investigar quién es este tipo, de acuerdo a las características… aunque tal vez sería más prudente esperar a leer la mente de Scorpius— meditó un momento y suspiró.

—Me gustaría ver ese collar del que te habló Scorpius— agregó la castaña, viendo que Harry no encontraba pies para avanzar.

—No creo que te deje, pero le preguntaré si puede prestármelo, supongo que el plan a seguir es comenzar a irnos todos los días a la hora, necesitamos ahorrar tiempo y el ministerio nos lo absorbe ¿De acuerdo?— Ron y Hermione asintieron.

—Yo trataré de averiguar qué significa el hechizo del collar de Scorpius y buscaré información sobre los Malfoy por lo bajo— les guiñó un ojo.

—Genial— acotó el pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie— ¿Vamos por los niños? Quiero ver a Rose.

—Sí, yo también ya quiero ver a Albus y James— coincidió Harry, casi al instante los tres se aparecieron en la Madriguera.

Estaban tomando once, eran las seis de la tarde. Harry sonrió al ver a James, Albus, Rose y Fred sentados en la mesa hablando animadamente. Con Molly y Arthur a las cabezas.

—Hola niños— saludaron los tres, en un segundo no eran más que abrazos y besos de bienvenida, era raro que llegaran tan temprano.

—¿Se han portado bien?— le interrogó Harry a Molly, esta simplemente asintió, Harry sabía que aunque se portaran mal no lo diría, la mujer se había convertido en una abuela consentidora— genial— acarició el cabello de sus hijos que ya habían terminado de comer— ¿Nos vamos a casa?

—¿No te quedas a comer Harry?— le interrogó su sue… _ex suegro_, se auto corrigió mentalmente Harry.

—No, estoy cansado y quiero volver ya a casa— los niños se pusieron de pie, se despidieron de todos y luego los tres se marcharon por la chimenea.

Una vez en casa los tres Potter se sentaron en el sofá, mientras Harry escuchaba las historias de las cosas que habían hecho durante el día. Harry no pudo evitar pensar en Scorpius, él lo había encontrado leyendo y probablemente sería lo más interesante que había hecho durante el día, a él no parecía molestarle, pero a Harry le costaba imaginar a Albus leyendo todo el día, se moriría de ansiedad, sin contar que era una imagen demasiado triste para un niño de cinco años.

—¿Tú qué hiciste hoy papá?— la voz de James lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Fui a trabajar, pero no pasó nada interesante— se apresuró a mencionar antes de que lo bombardearan de preguntas— ¡Ah! Fui a casa de Andromeda y le pedí que Scorpius venga este fin de semana a casa— los ojos de Albus brillaron de emoción y James lo observó con curiosidad.

—¿Y no viene Ted?— Harry dudó.

—De seguro vendrá si es que no tiene otra cosa que hacer, recuerda que él es más grande y tiene sus amigos…— James suspiró resignado y asintió.

—Pero Scorp vendrá ¿Se quedará a dormir?— cuestionó Albus con los ojos brillantes de esperanza.

—Le preguntaré a Andromeda, seguro que le deja quedarse— el pelinegro alzó los brazos triunfante, le gustaba mucho Scorp, le gustaba porque era de su edad y no lo molestaba como los mayores y, aunque era distinto de los demás niños que había conocido en el colegio, le agradaba mucho el poder jugar con él— en fin ¿A qué quieren jugar?

En menos de lo que aullaba un lobo se encontró jugando con sus hijos.

Y la semana pasó.

En el ministerio le siguieron dando trabajos inútiles mientras ellos se seguían yendo temprano, Hermione logró averiguar algunas cosas sobre el matrimonio Malfoy, como que se habían casado por acuerdo mutuo, sin amor, solo por mantener el honor de sus familias, aunque también se enteró de que el matrimonio Malfoy mantenía buenas relaciones. Cuando Harry le preguntó cómo se había enterado de todo eso, la castaña sonrió con perspicacia "solo sé a quién preguntar y escucho con atención, es todo" le había respondido. También averiguó que _liveime_ era una palabra en un idioma antiguo que significaba "llévame", pero aún no lograba ligar la palabra con algún tipo de conjuro que lo uniera a Harry, estaba claro que era la palabra que activaba el traslador, pero debía tener algo especial para que solo Scorpius pudiera activarlo y lo llevara con Harry, además de que Scorpius no tenía varita, era mago, obvio, pero Hermione no terminaba de atar los cabos.

Scorpius llegó el sábado por la mañana, luego del desayuno y pasó todo el día con Harry y sus hijos, jugando y disfrutando del tiempo juntos. Cuando llegó la noche Harry fue hasta el cuarto en el que dormía con Albus, había decidido que era mejor leerle la mente mientras estuviera dormido y así lo hizo.

Cuando entró en su mente logró ver algunos recuerdos de Scorpius y su padre, nunca había visto al rubio así, con una sonrisa tan sincera y con tanto cariño en la mirada, no pudo dejar de sentir rabia, no era justo que le arrebataran a Scorpius a su padre, no era justo porque se notaba que ambos eran felices. Dio con el recuerdo, aparecía Draco con un hombre un poco más bajo que él, tal como había dicho el niño, tenía el cabello negro y corto, los ojos marrones, observó bien su rostro, no le sonaba de nada, pero lo hallaría. Salió de la cabeza de Scorpius, no deseaba invadir más su privacidad. Lo observó dormir junto a Albus, el pelinegro abrazado a él y Scorpius reteniéndolo con un brazo, la respiración pausada y los rostros tranquilos, sonrió, definitivamente sus niños le robaban el corazón, porque Scorpius, de una forma muy rápida y extraña, ya formaba parte de sus niños.


	4. Capítulo 4: El cumpleaños de Scorpius

**Capítulo 4: El cumpleaños de Scorpius**

Cuando Harry salió el lunes del trabajo Hermione ya estaba informada y había comenzado a buscar a su sospechoso. Se encaminó hacia el centro de la comunidad mágica con un objetivo fijo, _Escobas Museum_, el local era el mejor para comprar escobas y mandar a hacerlas. Entró a la hermosa tienda adornada en un color café bastante sobrio y con muchas escobas en las paredes.

—Harry, qué gusto verte— la bruja que le saludó se llamaba Helen, era alta, de complexión delgada, piel morena y ojos claros.

—Hola Helen…

—Cuéntame Harry— apoyó el codo sobre el mostrador y la cabeza en su mano sonriéndole con dulzura, era unos diez años mayor que Harry, pero eso la hacía ver madura y amigable— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Albus cumplirá seis dentro de poco más de un mes ¿Verdad? ¿Vas a encargarle una escoba con diseño como a James?— Harry sonrió, Helen tenía muy buena memoria.

—Me gustaría, pero vengo para otra cosa…— la mujer se sorprendió pero lo dejó seguir— la verdad es que también vengo para comprar la primera escoba de alguien, el niño cumple seis y, la verdad perdió a sus padres hace poco, de haber sabido antes le habría mandado a hacer una a medida, pero ya no se puede, el cumpleaños es dentro de una semana y media— suspiró, le habría gustado mandar a hacer una escoba especial para Scorpius.

—Bien, es una pena— Helena suspiró compartiendo su sentimiento— tendrá que ser una de las que ya están hechas, aunque puedo gravarle el nombre del niño…— trató de animarle, Harry sonrió levemente, _no era lo mismo_.

—Eres muy amable.

—Te mostraré los modelos de fábrica que tengo, pero… ¿Quieres algo más Gryffindor, verdad?—Harry se sorprendió y, sonriendo, negó.

—No, Scorpius preferirá algo más Slytherin— Helena lo observó con sorpresa, se llevó la mano a los labios y fue tras el mostrador a buscar entre unos papeles.

—¿Scorpius Malfoy?— le preguntó mientras buscaba en una caja, Harry la conocía, ahí había dejado la ficha con las características de la escoba para James.

—Sí ¿Por qué?— Helena no lo miró, seguía buscando, hasta que sacó un pergamino y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Tengo la escoba… solo dame un segundo— salió por la puerta trasera y Harry la esperó intrigado, al rato después la morena volvió con una escoba entre sus manos.

Harry no pudo más que sorprenderse cuando la vio, era perfecta. El mango era completamente negro, la parte que rodeaba los _pelos_ de la escoba era de plata y con un tallado y forma que simulaba una serpiente, los "pelos" (ramitas) de la escoba, tenían un color café oscuro con pequeños pedacitos de verde y en la parte del mango, donde normalmente iba la versión de la escoba, decía con letras elegantes y plateadas _"Pequeño Escorpión"_.

—Helena, no sé qué… ¿Cómo es qué…?— la morena sonrió.

—Malfoy la mandó a hacer hace un tiempo…— Harry estaba notablemente sorprendido— aún le falta pulir unos pequeños detalles, se supone que todos los pelos serían verdes, con un poco de negro, pero cuando me enteré de la muerte de los Malfoy dejé el proyecto— suspiró triste— fue bastante triste porque pensé que sería una linda escoba y, por supuesto, Malfoy ya me había pagado la primera parte, pero no quería mandarle al niño una escoba no terminada y tampoco podía terminarla porque no recibiría la paga al final para reponer los últimos retoques— Harry salió de su estupor y la observó con determinación.

—¿La puedes terminar antes del 27?— Helena sonrió y asintió— hazlo, yo pagaré lo que sea la otra parte.

—Te advierto que es más cara que la que mandaste hacer para James, Malfoy la diseñó el mismo con todas las indicaciones de materiales que debía usar…— Harry negó.

—El dinero no es un problema ¿Cuándo la tendrás lista?

—El lunes 23…— Harry asintió.

—Genial, gracias Helena y… ya veremos lo de la escoba de Albus— Helena le enseñó esa sonrisa ancha de dientes blancos y perfectos.

—Ya arreglaremos algo para ese mini-tú— el moreno asintió y salió de la tienda sintiéndose satisfecho. Él le había enseñado a James a volar cuando cumplió los seis, pensaba hacer lo mismo con Albus y al parecer Malfoy pensaba lo mismo, pues bien, Harry no iba a permitir que porque su padre no estaba Scorpius no aprendiera a volar a la edad que le había programado. Pasó a encargar unas cosas más para la fiesta, chocolate y caramelos, además de uno que otro regalo extra; estaba seguro de que Scorpius estaría acostumbrado a recibir muchos regalos para su cumpleaños, como sus hijos, que los recibían por su numerosa familia. La última parada fue en un agradable café, quería encargarle un pastel especial.

—Matías— le saludó en cuanto entró, el dueño del lugar era un amable y apuesto chico al que Harry encontraba muy agradable, era unos pocos años menor que él y no había ido a Hogwarts.

—Harry, que gusto verte— le dedicó una sonrisa atractiva, Harry siempre se preguntó por qué ese moreno de ojos pardos lograba hacerlo sonrojar. Un chico no debería ser tan guapo, eso no estaba nada bien…

—El gusto es mío ¿Cómo está tu hermana?— y su hermana, su hermana era tan atractiva como él y la verdad es que Harry no entendía cómo esos mellizos podían ser tan guapos.

—Bien— puso los ojos en blanco— ya sabes, de aquí para allá con su moto… no para nunca en su casa, se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta y de chica en chica— Harry no pudo más que reír ante la expresión de falso aburrimiento que ponía Matías— pero cuéntame, qué te trae por aquí, porque no me viniste a invitar a salir ¿O sí?— Harry se sonrojó, solo un poco…

—No, quiero ver si me puedes hacer una torta para el 27— Matías arrugó el ceño, buscó en una libreta, pasando varias hojas y finalmente asintió.

—Sí, no hay problema— le sonrió— ¿Algo especial?

—Es para un niño, Scorpius Malfoy, futuro Slytherin y cumple seis años— Matías anotó lo que Harry le decía en la libreta, a pesar de no haber ido a Hogwarts sabía todo lo correspondiente al colegio pues al mudarse allí se le hizo necesario, el colegio es un gran tema de conversación entre todas las familias con hijos.

—Me suena el nombre Malfoy… ¿No son los ex mortifagos que murieron hace poco?— Harry apretó los labios.

—No eran ex mortifagos, Malfoy nunca llegó a portar la marca porque nunca llegó a matar, solo se mantuvo dentro del territorio de Voldemort y nos ayudó a ganar y su esposa nunca tuvo nada que ver…— Matías asintió sin ninguna expresión.

—Entiendo— luego suspiró, miró el reloj y le sonrió— cuando venga el chucho le diré que diseñe algo, tú sabes que ella entiende mejor estas cosas de las casas…— Harry no pudo evitar reír por el apodo de Matías le daba a su hermana, a él le gustaba referirse a ella en masculino y eso era muy gracioso, ellos siempre parecían como cambiados, "el chucho" como Matías le decía, siempre parecía ser la mayor de los hermanos, cuando en realidad no era así.

—Gracias Matías, nos veremos— él le sonrió.

—Cuando quieras…— soltó en tono sugerente, Harry rodó los ojos y salió de allí completamente sonrojado, pero sintiéndose satisfecho. Los arreglos para el cumpleaños de Scorpius estaban listos.

Pasaron los días, la investigación no progresaba y Hermione se encontraba con los pelos de punta por no haber logrado aún encontrar al tal Eddy dentro de sus archivos, todo se estaba complicando demasiado, lo único que le facilitaba las cosas a Harry era que Garly seguía dándole casos inútiles. Sin embargo, por el momento Harry no había pensado en ello, era miércoles y había pedido el día, de hecho, había pedido el resto de la semana, el jueves sería el cumpleaños de Scorpius y quería darle una sorpresa.

Harry se apareció en casa de Andrómeda y tocó la puerta, esta le abrió un poco sorprendida, Harry le contó lo que ocurría y Andrómeda aceptó que Harry siguiera con su plan, así que el moreno se dirigió al cuarto de Scorpius y tocó la puerta.

—Pase— se escuchó y Harry entró sonriente, pero su expresión cambió cuando vio al pequeño. Scorpius estaba sobre la cama, observando un álbum de fotos, con los ojos rojos de haber llorado, a Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se acercó a abrazarlo.

—Scorp ¿Qué pasa?— el niño hundió el rostro en su pecho y negó con la cabeza mientras se abrazaba a él con fuerza, Harry lo subió en sus piernas dejando que se aferrara a él y fijó la vista en el álbum que había estado mirando Scorpius, reprimió un suspiro, eran fotos con Malfoy y su esposa, fotos con él, Harry nunca había visto a Malfoy así, tan desinhibido mientras le hacía cosquillas a Scorpius y luego el niño salía corriendo, su mujer los miraba sonriente— yo sé que los extrañas Scorp, es difícil saber que ellos no están y, no voy a mentirte— le susurró al oído— va a doler por mucho tiempo y siempre será algo triste, pero tienes que pensar que ellos te querrían ver feliz— lo apartó un poco para verle el rostro y secarle las lágrimas con la yema de los dedos— te propongo algo ¿Qué tal si tú y Ted se vienen a dormir a mi casa esta noche?

—P-pero… tú tr-trabajass…— le susurró Scorpius con la voz entrecortada por las aceleradas respiraciones a causa de haber llorado.

—No, no estos días, pedí el resto de la semana así que estaremos todos en casa ¿Qué te parece? Estoy seguro de que Albus muere por verte— le revolvió el cabello y Scorpius lo miró ilusionado, sonriendo, finalmente le dedicó un enérgico asentimiento con la cabeza— bien— Harry lo dejó en la cama y se puso de pie— guarda tus cosas, yo le diré a Andrómeda y a Ted— le extendió el puño y Scorpius chocó su puño con él, como en un trato.

—Gracias— le susurró bajito y Harry no pudo más volverse para besarle la frente.

—Para nada, eres un muy buen niño Scorp— luego de eso salió. No le sorprendía que Scorpius no le hubiera dicho que su cumpleaños era al día siguiente, probablemente no quería causarle molestias a nadie, sin embargo, Harry le haría entender que no era una molestia, que, al contrario, era especial y tenía mucha gente que lo quería a su lado, que aún le quedaba gente que lo quería.

Bajó las escaleras y le dijo a Andrómeda que se lo llevaba, luego fue a hablar con Ted para contarle el plan, por supuesto que este aceptó encantado y luego de media hora se iba a casa con sus dos chicos, no sin antes ser bien advertidos por Andrómeda, pero nada podía opacar el hecho de que Harry se llevaba a esos dos niños que quería tanto, para estar con sus otros dos niños, eso no podía más que sacarle una sonrisa.

Cuando se aparecieron en casa, Albus y James estaban esperando ansiosos, Harry les había dicho que volvería pronto con sus invitados y ambos estaban expectantes a su llegada. Nada más salir por la chimenea Albus se lanzó a abrazar a Scorpius y James a Ted, luego Ted le revolvió el cabello a Albus en modo de saludo y James chocó palmas con Scorpius, a Harry le encantaba esa visión de sus niños sonriéndose y disfrutando. Suponía que Ted se sentiría un poco incómodo al ser mucho más grande que los otros tres, sin embargo, el castaño sabía acoplarse bien y encontrarle el lado divertido a todo. Pronto el ahijado de Harry estuvo armando juegos para todos y se encontraban corriendo por la casa o sentados en un círculo haciendo planes.

Lo único que Harry les había advertido a todos era que no podían mencionar el cumpleaños de Scorpius; era una sorpresa. Harry sonrió una vez más al verlos a todos tan inmersos en el juego y como Scorpius sonreía junto a Albus, decidió no decir nada de la comida y se fue solo a preparar la cena, _mejor no molestarlos_, se dijo.

Luego de comer entre risas y alegatos… _que James había hecho trampa, que no era justo porque Scorpius y Albus no se despegaban, que Ted se hacía el mandón_… después de que Harry escuchara todas esas cosas que ya había escuchado tantas veces antes (aunque ahora incluían a Scorpius) fue a acostar a todos.

Primero James, en su cuarto, Ted en el segundo cuarto de invitados que estaba al final del pasillo, que era donde normalmente dormía cuando se quedaba, porque la pieza, a diferencia de las dos que estaban a su lado, tenía dos ventanales en lugar de uno. Finalmente a Scorpius y Al en la pieza de Albus, besó sus frentes y les deseó dulces sueños. Cuando hubo salido de las tres habitaciones observó el pasillo, se podía decir que empezaba con su cuarto, luego a cada lado del pasillo había un cuarto, el de James, al costado de la escalera y el de Albus frente a este, junto al cuarto de Albus estaba un cuarto de invitados y junto a este el que, prácticamente era el cuarto de Ted (hasta tenía algunos posters a gusto del muchacho), frente a la puerta de Ted estaba el baño y luego una escalera que subía al tercer piso, donde estaba la sala de estudio y juego. Sonrió, sacó su varita y mandó un hechizo a los cuartos en donde dormían los niños para que no escucharan el ruido fuera de ellos y se puso manos a la obra. Tal vez se acostaría tarde arreglando todo para el gran despertar del día siguiente, pero valdría la pena. Recordó a Scorpius y Albus dormidos el uno abrazado del otro y sonrió satisfecho. _Sí que valdría la pena._

Era la mañana del día jueves 27 de junio, Harry se había levantado hace mucho rato, aunque seguía en pijamas, observó el reloj con impaciencia, tenía todo listo y consideraba que ya era la hora, sonreía de anticipación.

Harry despertó a James y Ted, ambos ya sabían del plan así que bajaron rápido al primer piso, Harry entró al cuarto de Albus en completo silencio. No le sorprendió que Albus estuviera despierto, se encontraba muy ansioso por el cumpleaños del rubio, este, para agrado de Harry, seguía durmiendo.

Albus se bajó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a su acompañante, una vez fuera se apresuró a salir del cuarto y bajar al primer piso, Harry le guiñó un ojo y cogió a Scorpius en brazos, aún dormido; Harry comenzó a bajar con él las escaleras.

—Scorp— le susurraba despacito al oído para despertarlo— Scorp— ya estaban abajo y Harry se encontraba en la entrada de la cocina— Scorp…

Scorpius abrió los ojos y se los restregó con la mano.

—¿Harry?— preguntó aún confundido por el despertar, Harry sonrió ampliamente, lo besó en la frente y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Feliz cumpleaños Scorp— el niño se sorprendió mucho, Harry solo sonrió y entró con él a la cocina.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Scorp!— fue el gran recibimiento que tuvo, estaban todos alrededor de la mesa, Scorp tenía los ojos como platos y no podía creerlo, Harry lo bajó al piso para que Albus pudiera abrazarlo y felicitarlo.

Scorpius miraba todo maravillado, estaba lleno de globos verdes y de color plata, lleno de adornos y la mesa estaba repleta de sus cosas favoritas. Simplemente no sabía qué decir.

—Bien, tomemos desayuno, luego abrimos los regalos— Scorpius hizo lo único que se le ocurrió al escuchar la voz de Harry pronunciar esas palabras, corrió hacia el y se abrazó a sus piernas, Harry se agachó de inmediato para quedar a su altura.

—Gracias— dijo, y Harry vio que se le escapaba una lágrima, el moreno le revolvió el cabello con cariño.

—No ha sido para tanto, además, también gano yo, tu comida favorita es la misma que la mía— Scorpius soltó una débil risa y asintió. Pronto todos se sentaron a desayunar, Scorpius no podía parar de sonreír y esa sonrisa franca y plena no podía más que hacer sonreír a todos los demás—. Cuando sea la hora de almorzar vendrá Andrómeda— le informó Harry a todos— en la tarde comeremos pastel— soltó enanchando más la sonrisa.

—Gracias por todo Harry— el moreno negó con la cabeza y le revolvió el cabello al rubio a su lado.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, lo mereces— afirmó Harry con un tono que no admitía réplica. Cuando era niño, él llegó a pensar que no merecía un cumpleaños, jamás permitiría que Scorpius pensara lo mismo. Observó los platos vacios y sonrió— creo que es hora de los regalos…

—¡Vamos Scorp!— Albus cogió a Scorpius de la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta el living, no había notado que el resto de la casa también estaba adornado porque había estado dormido. Pronto se encontró frente a una mesa con varios objetos, la mayoría envueltos en papel verde— ¡Abre el mío!— Albus cogió la caja de más arriba y se la entregó, Scorpius le dedicó una ancha sonrisa y asintió. Mientras tanto Harry se sentaba en uno de los sofás a ver como ocurría todo.

—Bien— la caja no era muy grande, cuando la abrió se encontró con una pelota color plata de alas verdes— una snitch— se sorprendió, Albus asintió sonriente.

—Pero no es como las snitch normales, mis tíos las diseñaron… son más lentas y fáciles de atrapar, además es un poco más pequeña y luminosa, porque está echa para niños— Scorpius sonrió, a Harry no le pasó desapercibida la tristeza que se había depositado en sus ojos.

Seguidamente Scorpius abrió el regalo de Ted (un libro de cocina), el de James (unos juguetes de acción), el de Andrómeda que había sido enviado en la noche (Un elegante cuaderno con una pluma para que el niño escribiera) y llegó el turno de Harry.

—Voy por tu regalo— Harry entró a su despacho y cogió la escoba que estaba en una alargada caja y al volver se lo entregó a las ilusionadas y ansiosas manos de Scorpius.

Scorpius quería saber que le había regalado Harry, porque Harry siempre le decía que era un buen chico, que era especial. Scorpius quería abrir su regalo y cuando Harry se lo entregó arrancó el papel y abrió la caja casi con urgencia, lo que vio lo dejó completamente sorprendido. Tomó la escoba entre sus manos, el mango negro, los pelos verdes, la serpiente de plata, _la inscripción_… fue entonces cuando una lágrima se escapó de su mejilla.

—_Pequeño escorpión_— miró a Harry sorprendido y con los ojos derramando lágrimas— mi papá… él…— Harry se rascó la cabeza, no esperaba que Scorpius se pusiera a llorar.

—Lo sé— se sentó en el suelo, atrajo a Scorpius hacia él y lo sentó en sus piernas mientras los demás observaban la escena en completo silencio— tu papá mandó a hacer esta escoba para ti— Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos y Harry le secó las lágrimas con una sonrisa dulce— él quería que tú aprendieras a volar, yo también. Cuando fui a la tienda por una escoba para ti supe que él había mandado a hacerte una, así que ordené que se terminara de hacer— y Scorpius alucinaba, sus brazos se estiraron hasta rodear el cuello de Harry y apretarlo con fuerza en un abrazo.

—Gracias— sollozó— gracias…

—Es merito de tu papá Scorpius, pero sé que estaría feliz de que te gustara… porque te gustó ¿Verdad?— Scorpius soltó una leve risa ante la cara de asustado de Harry y asintió.

—Es perfecta— Harry suspiró aliviado y se puso de pie.

—Pues vamos a que tengas tu primer vuelo Scorp— le tendió la mano y Scorpius la tomó mientras sostenía la escoba en la otra— ¿Vienen?— Harry observó a los demás, aún estaban sorprendidos por todo lo que había pasado, pero en menos de lo que tarda un Ravenclaw en levantar la mano para responder, ya estaban todos tras Harry.

Una vez fuera Harry invocó su propia escoba, no para montar en ella, si no en caso de que Scorpius pudiera caerse o tuviera problemas una vez en el aire.

—Bien— Harry se puso junto a él— monta en la escoba— Scorpius lo observó con ojos determinados y siguió sus instrucciones— genial— le felicitó Harry, cuando este obedeció— ahora afirma bien tus manos al mango, muy bien, ahora la harás volar, para eso debes darle una patada ¿Sí?

—Entiendo— le aseguró Scorpius.

—Pero quiero que vueles bajo primero, para que te acostumbres ¿Sí? No quisiera que te pasara nada…— Scorpius se limitó a volver a asentir, Harry suspiró, se había sentido igual de nervioso cuando le enseñó a volar a James ¿Y si se caía y se lastimaba? ¿Y si luego ya no quería volver a montar en escoba por su culpa?— anda, vamos— Harry sabía que tenía que parecer confiado, que era importante que Scorpius se sintiera capaz de hacerlo— tengo completa fe en ti— ante esas palabras Scorpius no pudo más que sonreír, fijó su vista en el cielo y le dio una pequeña patadita a la escoba, que de inmediato se elevó dos metros.

Harry sabía que la primera vez podía caerse, era un poco violenta y costaba acostumbrarse, pero Scorpius se mantuvo bien sujeto a la escoba y ahora estaba a dos metros del suelo completamente inmóvil, esperando sus instrucciones.

—Lo estás haciendo genial Scorpius, ahora trata de dirigir la escoba, andar en círculos…— Scorpius asintió y comenzó a obedecer.

—¡Lo estás haciendo genial Scorp!— le gritó Albus haciéndole gestos con las manos— ¡Mejor que James en su primera vez!— James se acercó y lo golpeó en la cabeza— ¡Auch!

—Cállate tonto, tú no te acuerdas, eras un enano…

—¡Sí que me acuerdo!— protestó de inmediato y Harry rodó los ojos.

—Ya dejen de pelear, James lo hizo bien la primera vez— les cortó Harry, aunque no pudo dejar de pensar que Scorpius lo estaba haciendo mejor— muy bien Scorpius ¡Puedes elevarte un poco más, pero ten cuidado con las corrientes de aire!

Pronto Scorpius estuvo más arriba y Harry no pudo más que sonreír, era realmente bueno, tenía eso que todos llamaban "talento natural".

Un buen rato después Scorpius comenzó a descender, con la cara pintada en una sonrisa orgullosa y pagada, a Harry le recordó a Malfoy. Pero una ráfaga de viento lo golpeó y lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de la escoba, ya estaba a pocos metros de altura y Harry de inmediato lo atrapó en sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien?— Scorpius arrugó el ceño y asintió— ¿Qué pasa?

—Me caí— soltó y se cruzó de brazos, molesto consigo mismo y arrugando su pequeña y blanca frente.

—Yo me he caído muchas veces— le aseguró.

—Yo también me caí la primera vez que volé— le aseguró Ted mientras se acercaba a revolverle el cabello— en lo que a mí concierne lo has hecho muy bien enano. Mejor que James— le guiñó un ojo y el aludido golpeó el hombro de Ted mientras Albus se destornillaba de risa.

—¿Ves? James también se calló en su primera vez— le aseguró Harry y Albus rió aún más alto.

—¡Cállate enano! Tú también te caerás cuando aprendas a volar— Albus dejó de reír y achicó los ojos.

—No es cierto…

—¡Sí lo es!

—¡Que no!

—Vale, vale… supongo que lo sabremos dentro de un mes, cuando Albus cumpla seis ¿No?— Harry les dedicó una mirada de advertencia y de inmediato guardaron silencio. Harry sabía que bastaba eso para que sus hijos obedecieran y guardaran silencio, a pesar de que con él era más lo que jugaban que otra cosa, sus hijos lo respetaban y sabían que si se ponía serio era mejor obedecer— ¿Qué les parece si van todos a jugar a dentro?— asintieron y Harry observó a Scorpius aún en sus brazos— puedes practicar siempre que quieras, pero que alguien te vigile ¿Sí? No queremos que te pase nada— Scorpius asintió de inmediato— ahora ve con los demás— lo bajó al suelo y el rubio corrió de inmediato a la puerta, aunque se detuvo en esta y volteó a ver al adulto.

—Gracias…

—Ya te dije que no hay nada que agradecer, hoy es tu día— Scorpius asintió y desapareció tras la puerta, Harry observó el cielo un momento, sabía que no le debía nada a Malfoy, pero ese niño le había robado el corazón, suspiró y lo siguió a pasos flojos.

Pasaron el resto del tiempo jugando dentro de casa, Harry preparó el almuerzo y justo cuando estaba poniendo la mesa Andrómeda entró por la cocina.

—¿Sabías que los niños están saltando de un sillón a otro?— Harry sonrió divertido, porque se lo imaginaba y porque Andrómeda tenía una cara de absoluta desaprobación.

—No les habrás dicho nada… es el cumpleaños de Scorpius— le argumentó, ella solo enarcó una ceja de modo reprobador y se encogió de hombros.

—Es tu casa— Harry sonrió aún más y terminó de poner la mesa.

—Lo sé…— se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina y observó que, efectivamente, los chicos estaban saltando arriba de los sillones en una especie de batalla campal con cojines y simuladores de varitas— hora de almorzar— anunció, sin elevar el tono y con una sonrisa, en un segundo la guerra se había detenido— vayan a lavarse las manos y vengan a la cocina— asintieron y fueron al baño.

—¿No te cansas de estar con tantos niños?— Andrómeda lo observó con su siempre inescrutable rostro.

—No, paso toda la semana con adultos y me gusta estar con ellos, me gusta verlos pasarlo bien. Reconozco que Hermione quería venir y conocer a Scorp, pero no la dejé— se rascó la cabeza— es que supuse que de venir alguien que no conocía se pondría tenso, así que prefiero que la conozca otro día…

—Entiendo, pero deberías salir más, no estar solo con niños— dijo mientras se acomodaba en su silla y ponía sus servicios en orden.

—No me apetece salir, me gusta estar con ellos… me gusta dedicarme a ellos…

—Considero que necesitas salir un poco más, yo podría cuidar a los niños por ti una noche, no sería problema…— Harry suspiró y negó.

—Son lo único que tengo y me gusta tenerlos conmigo y pasar el tiempo con ellos, en serio que no es necesario que te preocupes, cuando tenga que comenzar a salir de nuevo comenzaré, por ahora quiero pasar el tiempo con ellos— Andrómeda iba a replicar, pero justo en ese momento entraron todos a la cocina.

—Tenemos hambre— anunció James y todos parecieron asentir.

—Genial, he preparado mucha comida— Harry les indicó que se sentaran mientras él y Kreacher les servían el almuerzo— luego en la tarde comeremos el pastel y cantaremos el cumpleaños— le susurró Harry a Scorpius mientras besaba su cabeza y se sentaba a su lado— ¡A comer!— su exclamación fue recibida con alegría y pronto todos estaban disfrutando de la comida.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó Harry les pidió a los chicos que reposaran un poco antes de ponerse a la guerra otra vez, así que ellos se pusieron a jugar a las cartas en medio del que había sido el campo de batalla.

—¿Te quedas un momento con ellos? Quiero ir por la torta— Andrómeda asintió y Harry se apareció frente al café de Matías.

—¡Harry!— el chico lo saludó con una enorme sonrisa y Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era esa forma de mirar que tenía Matías, lo atravesaba con esos ojos pardos como desnudándolo.

—Hola, he venido por la torta…— el moreno rodó los ojos, dándole a entender que era obvio.

—Lo sé… ¡Hermano, trae la torta de Harry, quieres!— en un momento apareció una morena más o menos bajita, de cabello negro intenso, liso hasta decir basta y hermosos y enormes ojos cafés, Harry siempre se preguntaría por qué esos dos hermano eran tan guapos.

—Hola Harry— le saludó la chica, Harry le sonrió.

—Hola Loretp— ahí estaba, la mirada asesina.

—¿Cuántas veces Harry? ¿Cuántas putas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? ¡Hermano, amigo, compadre, Mi…! ¡Hasta chucho! Pero… ¡.-RE-TO!— gruñó por lo bajo y dejó la torta sobre el mostrador, Harry había sentido deseos de correr por su vida, cuando ella se enojaba no era bueno, para nada bueno.

—Sabes que se me olvida Mi— la muchacha suspiró fastidiada, pero asintió, como resignada a que Harry no tuviera remedio.

—Da igual, mírala a ver si te gusta— le soltó la morena, Harry se acercó a la torta, tenía la forma del escudo de Slytherin, solo que en lugar de decir "Slytherin" decía "Scorpius".

—Está genial, siempre se puede confiar en ustedes para estas cosas— Harry se encontraba realmente satisfecho, la chica rodó los ojos y Matías, que había estado mirando la escena con diversión, lo observó curioso.

—¿Estás seguro de que está bien? Tú dijiste chocolate y yo hice chocolate… pero no sé… tal vez...

—Está genial, estoy seguro de que debe estar deliciosa y que a Scorpius le encantará— Matías suspiró aliviado y luego miró a Harry con picardía.

—¿Estás seguro de que la torta era para él? Porque los ingredientes que pediste eran de los que a ti más te gustan— Harry se encogió de hombros.

—También son sus preferidos— Mi lo observó con curiosidad.

—¿En serio? Qué raro…— Harry se encogió de hombros nuevamente. Matías le puso la torta en una caja y Harry la cogió en sus manos.

—Gracias…

—Por nada, nos veremos cuando mandes a hacer la torta de Albus ¿Verdad?— Harry asintió ante la pregunta de Matías— aunque si vienes antes a mí no me molesta…— Harry supo que debía de salir de allí, porque si Matías seguía mirándolo así no sabía qué podía hacer. Se despidió de ambos con un gesto de cabeza y se apareció en su cocina. Andrómeda se estaba tomando un té, él dejó la torta sobre la mesa para luego guardarla en el refrigerador.

—Ni se han enterado de que no estabas— soltó Andrómeda mientras bebía un poco más de su té.

—Eso es genial— se veía satisfecho, pronto se sentó un rato a conversar con Andrómeda.

El resto de la tarde pasó pronto, cenaron juntos, cantaron el cumpleaños feliz y, finalmente, Andrómeda volvió a su casa con Ted (porque el chico había insistido en que tenía algo importante que hacer a la mañana del día siguiente) y Harry se quedó con sus hijos observando como se desparramaban los juguetes por toda la casa.

—¿Dónde guardaremos todo esto?— Scorpius miró a Harry sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por todo el desorden.

—¿Qué tal en tu cuarto?— Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos mientras Harry levantaba algunas cosas del suelo.

—¿Mi-mi cuarto?— preguntó confundido.

—Sí… toma algunas cosas y ayúdame a llevarlas allí— le dijo Harry como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo, James y Albus estaban ordenando sus propios juguetes.

Scorpius solo atinó a coger su escoba y seguir a Harry hacia el segundo piso, aún sin comprender. Cuando Harry abrió la puerta del cuarto que estaba entre el de Albus y Ted, Scorpius no podía estar más sorprendido. La cama tenía un cubrecama verde, había un sofá como el que tenía Abus en su cuarto, un escritorio y un closet. Había algunos peluches sobre la cama, unas serpientes y una pequeña repisa con libros.

—¿Por qué no dejas la escoba en el armario?— Scorpius asintió aún demasiado sorprendido como para hablar, cuando abrió las puertas del inmenso closet se encontró con algunas pijamas, una bata para salir del baño y un poco de ropa.

—Yo… yo…

—Ted también tiene su habitación aquí en la casa— Harry llegó hasta su lado—. Ya tienes seis años y creo que esta debe ser la tuya, este es mi regalo. Porque la escoba fue de parte de tu papá— Scorpius lo observó con los ojos grandes y húmedos— este será un cuarto que estará siempre disponible para ti, cuando quieras venir a casa será tu cuarto, por ahora dejaremos tus juguetes aquí, pero cuando vayas el domingo a casa de Andrómeda te ayudaré a llevarlos ¿Sí?

—Gracias— Scorpius lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Necesitabas un cuarto— le dijo Harry como si nada— después de todo ya eres un chico más grande— y Scorpius lo miró con ojos enormes e ilusionados.

—Sí.

—Ahora vamos a por lo demás…— ambos salieron del cuarto y Harry observó como James y Albus subían sus propios juguetes— luego habrá que bañarse— les anunció con voz cantarina y ellos arrugaron la frente.

—¡Que flojera papá, mañana mejor!— James le dedicó una mirada suplicante, pero Harry no cedió.

—_Nop,_ han estado jugando todo el día así que tiene que bañarse— les informó— se bañan y cada uno se va a su cuarto a dormir… hay tres baños así que cada cual se baña en uno ¿Sí?

—Vale— soltaron los tres con voz desanimada, Harry rió.

—Bien, vayan a bañarse, Kreacher y yo terminaremos de ordenar ¿Les parece?— la expectativa de no ordenar iluminó sus rostros, cada cual escogió un baño y partió a bañarse— ¡Cuando terminen se ponen sus pijamas y me vienen a decir buenas noches!— les gritó y se fue a sentar en uno de los sofás, teniendo cuidado de que no hubiera ningún juguete para aplastar en él.

Media hora después los chicos ya se habían despedido de él y le habían deseado buenas noches, Harry aún tenía grabada en la cabeza la sonrisa franca y dulce que Scorpius le había dedicado y el "Gracias Harry". Ya había llevado los juguetes a los cuartos de los chicos, solo le faltaba ordenar un poco en el salón y acabaría. Apoyó el codo en el brazo del sillón mientras recostaba su cabeza en su mano, la imagen de sus chicos jugando y saltando de un lugar a otro se aparecía frente a él, tan sumergido estaba que no notó que llegaba Hermione por la chimenea.

—Harry— le dijo bajito para no asustarlo, el moreno la miró y sonrió de forma dulce— ¿Cómo ha ido el cumpleaños? Por lo que puedo ver estuvo bien…— Harry se encogió de hombros aún con la sonrisa en la cara.

—Sí, estuvo bien. Estoy seguro de que le faltó su padre y siempre lo hará, pero ha ido bien. Darle un cuarto definitivamente es la mejor idea que he tenido…— Hermione se dejó caer a su lado.

—¿Le preguntaste por su collar?— Harry suspiró.

—Hace unos días, me dijo que lo tenía desde que se acordaba y que su papá le había dicho que no se lo quitara nunca— la observó y enarcó una ceja— comprenderás que no le pedí que se lo sacara después de eso— la castaña suspiró resignada y asintió.

—Comprendo— se apartó un poco de él— pero es que realmente me frustra no avanzar nada, ese tipo no está en los archivos, ya hasta imprimí una foto suya con magia, pero no consigo encontrarlo, ni siquiera su nombre…— suspiró y buscó algo en su bolsillo— por cierto, aquí tienes una copia de la foto— Harry la cogió, no hacía falta mirarla, ya sabía como era, ya lo había visto, pero suponía que tendría que tratar de encontrarlo de otro modo. Tal vez preguntando en algunas tiendas o algo así—. En fin…— Hermione se puso de pie— solo vine a preguntarte como había ido y a entregarte la foto, por si piensas que conoces a alguien que pueda saber algo. Nos vemos el lunes…

—Gracias Hermi— la castaña suspiró.

—No es nada Harry, lo sabes— miró su reloj— me voy, le dije a Ron que no tardaría.

—Vale, dale mis saludos…— la castaña asintió y se desapareció.

Media hora después Harry había terminado de ordenar y se había dejado caer sobre su cama con una sonrisa en el rostro, aquel había sido un buen día.


	5. Capítulo 5: La reaparición del asesino

**Capítulo 5: La reaparición del asesino.**

Pasó días después, Harry nunca lograría olvidarlo. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, se encontraba con su equipo en su oficina porque aún no les daban ningún caso. Lo siguiente sorprendió a todos, frente a Harry, de la nada, apareció un asustado Scorpius tomando la mano de Ted y con la otra cogiendo su collar.

—¡Harry!— se lanzó a sus brazos y Harry observó a Ted sin comprender, el castaño agachó la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasó?— apartó a Scorpius para verlo a los ojos— ¿Qué pasó?— miró a Ted buscando respuestas pero parecía que los dos niños estaban en shock. Scorpius no paraba de llorar y Ted no se movía.

—Ted…— Ron se acercó hasta él— necesitamos que nos digas qué pasó ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?— Ted lo miró con ojos vacíos.

—Atacaron la casa…— Harry y Ron se miraron al instante en que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas. Harry observó al resto de su equipo.

—Angelina, John, Logan. Vamos ahora— los tres asintieron y Harry separó a Scorpius— Scorpius, necesito que seas valiente, tengo que ir a ver que todo esté bien. Tengo que ir por Andrómeda…— a la mención de la mujer Scorpius negó y lloró aún más fuerte, Harry se temió lo peor— Ron, has que Hermione venga— el pelirrojo se desapareció y al instante apareció con una confundida castaña— Scorpius, tú y Ted se irán con ella a un lugar seguro. Yo iré a buscarte ¿Sí? Debes ser valiente.

—Ya…— le respondió el rubio, Harry miró a Hermione y esta observaba la escena con los ojos en lágrimas.

—Llévatelos contigo y no dejes que nadie los toque ni se los lleve…

—Claro…— se acercó a Ted y le cogió la mano, luego caminó hasta Scorpius con cuidado.

—Ve con ella—le susurró Harry, Scorpius lo miró con miedo.

—No vayas Harry, te hará daño—le dijo con desesperación.

—Estaré bien, lo prometo— el niño asintió y fue con Hermione—. Vamos— y al instante la castaña se desapareció con ellos. Harry se puso en pie y observó a todos—. Nos vamos… Matt, tú y Carly encárguense del papeleo…— ambos asintieron, Harry miró a todos— ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Vamos, Logan y Angelina van conmigo, John va con Ron— los aludidos se acercaron, se cogieron de las manos con fuerza y Harry los transportó a la casa de Andrómeda.

Todo estaba silencioso y Harry _sabía_ que no era una buena señal, abrió la puerta con un hechizo y entró con cuidado, si alguien había entrado debían saber si aún estaba allí. Los cinco caminaron por la casa. No parecía haber nadie, Harry caminó unos pasos y se quedó congelado.

El cuerpo de Andrómeda, _muerto_, frente a las escaleras.

—¡Registren toda esta casa en busca de algo que nos diga quién demonios estuvo aquí!— se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Andrómeda, estaba pálida, la expresión de su rostro era enojada y decidida, no había rastros de que hubiera sido torturada, habían querido sacarla rápido del camino, probablemente con un Avada… _habían querido sacarla rápido del camino_…— ¡Mierda!— golpeó la pared con rabia— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

—Harry ¿Qué…?— Ron llegó junto a él— mierda…

—Quedas a cargo de todo, debo ir con los chicos— Ron lo observó sorprendido, jamás imaginó que Harry fuera a irse después de algo como esto, estaba seguro que querría revisar el lugar él mismo, palmo por palmo— venían por Scorpius, estoy seguro…— lo observó y una lágrima escapó por su mejilla—_venían por él_…— Ron asintió y Harry se apareció en la casa de sus amigos.

Observó, Scorpius y Ted estaban sentados en un sofá, con los ojos fijos en el suelo y Hermione de pie en la puerta de la cocina con dos tazas de algo caliente.

—Por Merlín…— se acercó a ellos y los abrazó con fuerza, pronto comenzó a temblar. Casi los pierde… eso era lo único que podía pensar _casi los pierdo…_— ¿Están bien? ¿No los lastimaron?— se apartó para verlos.

—Estamos bien— le aseguró Ted y Harry sintió que le quitaban un enorme peso de encima.

—Sé que es difícil pero tienen que decirme que vieron… ¿Qué pasó?— Harry observó a Ted, él era mayor, era mejor preguntarle a él que a Scorpius, sin embargo, este negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no vi nada… Scorpius llegó corriendo a mi lado, me cogió de la mano y usó ese traslador para llevarnos contigo— Harry apretó los puños con fuerza; _Scorpius_, tenía que preguntarle a Scorpius ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente él? Era solo un niño.

—Scorpius…— el niño lo miró con ojos tristes, pero decididos.

—Puedes verlo en mi mente…— y las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, sin embargo, Harry aceptó, porque sabía que Scorpius lo decía queriendo ayudar y él lo necesitaba.

—Gracias— besó su frente y cogió la varita— no te dolerá, lo prometo…— Scorpius asintió y Harry entró en su mente.

_Scorpius estaba leyendo un libro cuando escuchó la puerta y una voz que no podría olvidar. Con cuidado se escondió donde doblaba la escalera para escuchar lo que pasaba._

_—¡Aléjese! Solo quiero al mocoso— observó como Andrómeda se ponía frente a la escalera para no dejarlo pasar._

_—Váyase de mi casa o llamaré a los Aurores ¡Ahora!— vio como el hombro sacaba su varita, Andrómeda también iba a hacerlo, pero él fue más rápido._

_—Avada Kedavra— Scorpius no pudo evitar chillar y fue entonces cuando ese tipo lo vio, Scorpius corrió escaleras arriba mientras cogía su collar con una mano, justo en ese momento Ted salía de su cuarto, probablemente alertado por el ruido. Scorpius le cogió la mano sin preguntar mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza_

_—¡Liveime!— y se desaparecieron._

Harry salió de la mente de Scorpius y de inmediato lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Fuiste muy valiente Scorp, muy, muy valiente, tu padre estaría orgulloso y créeme que yo lo estoy— el niño lloró en sus brazos y Harry observó a Ted y lo atrajo hacia sí para abrazarlo también— lo siento mucho Ted, Andrómeda está…

—Lo sé… me lo dijo Scorpius— Harry suspiró y le acarició el cabello.

—Todo estará bien, soy tu padrino y te quedarás conmigo— Ted pareció suspirar aliviado, Harry observó a Scorpius, el niño tenía la mirada baja— tú también te quedarás conmigo Scorp, no dejaré que nadie te separe de mi lado ¿Entiendes?— los observó a ambos— los dos se quedan conmigo, nadie va a separarlos de mí ¿Entienden? Los dos estarán conmigo…

—Harry…— Hermione lo llamó y este se puso de pie.

—Vengo en un momento— caminó hasta Hermione y ella lo miró preocupada.

—¿Vas a quedarte con Scorpius también?— Harry frunció el ceño ante lo que su amiga le había susurrado.

—Sí, me voy a quedar con él, los dos se quedarán conmigo. A los dos voy a protegerlos…

—Harry, él no es tu responsabilidad…

—No me importa— justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

—Voy…— la castaña caminó hasta la entrada y se quedó de una pieza cuando se encontró con un equipo vestido de gris oscuro, ellos eran de la sección de distribución de niños huérfanos. Apretó los labios, eran dos mujeres, ambas altas, de cabello oscuro y moño apretado, una morena y la otra un poco más blanca y baja que la primera— ¿Sí?— preguntó, aunque ya sabía a qué venían.

—Sabemos que usted tiene en su propiedad al menor Scorpius Draco Malfoy ¿Es correcto?— Hermione asintió a la pregunta de la morena, al tiempo que Harry llegaba a su lado— necesitamos llevárnoslo, ahora está bajo la tutela del ministerio y será llevado a un hogar de menores, puesto que ya no le queda familia viva.

—Scorpius se queda conmigo— declaró Harry llamando la atención de las dos mujeres.

—Me temo que eso no es posible señor Potter— le dijo la mujer al reconocerlo— usted puede quedarse con el joven Lupín, porque es su ahijado, pero el niño Malfoy no es su responsabilidad— Harry negó.

—Pues no me interesa, Scorpius se queda conmigo así tenga que mover cielo y tierra y hablar con el ministro si es necesario— Harry las fulminó con la mirada, odiaba hacer uso de su porte de salvador del mundo mágico, pero nadie le quitaría a Scorpius, lo mantendría a su lado fuera como fuera.

—Señor Potter— replicó la morena— usted debe entender que nosotras solo seguimos ordenes, y tenemos ordenes de llevarnos a ese niño y ponerlo bajo el cuidado del ministerio.

—Pues yo soy un funcionario del ministerio y soy el puto salvador del mundo mágico ¿Con quién va a estar más seguro que conmigo?— enarcó una ceja y la morena se sonrojó un poco— no voy a entregarles a Scorpius y espero que no traten de llevárselo por la fuerza porque no quiero lastimarlas, después de todo ustedes solo hacen su trabajo y el niño quiere quedarse conmigo— la morena suspiró.

—Bien señor Potter, me veo en la obligación de volver al ministerio y decir que usted está reteniendo al niño— lo observó fijo y volvió a suspirar— le recomiendo que consiga un abogado, pero si el niño quiere quedarse con usted, entonces no debería haber problema, haré lo que pueda para darle un poco de tiempo y que usted alcance a conseguir uno— Harry asintió.

—Gracias— le dijo Harry con voz franca.

—No es nada, es muy triste para nosotras tener que ver a niños huérfanos, si usted quiere ayudar a uno de ellos y es verdad que él quiere quedarse con usted, entonces haré lo que pueda…— le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza y le hizo un gesto a su compañera para que se vayan— buenas tardes señor Potter.

—Adiós— una vez que se fueron Hermione observó a Harry con preocupación— voy a conseguir mi abogado, espero no tardar mucho, si viene alguien no permitas que se lo lleven, has lo que sea para quedártelos…

—Harry…

—Promételo Hermione, no dejarás que se lo lleven— la castaña suspiró resignada y asintió.

—Te lo prometo.

—Gracias, diles que vuelvo dentro de poco— le besó la mejilla y se desapareció.

Entró al café con la respiración agitada.

—¡Harry! Que gusto que hayas venido antes…— Matías lo atravesó con la mirada pero por esta vez Harry estaba más preocupado de otras cosas.

—Necesito a tu hermana— Matías frunció el ceño, pero notó que debía ser algo importante así que buscó un móvil y comenzó a marcar.

—Chucho… ven, es urgente… no… no me ha pasado nada…— suspiró— necesito que estés aquí ahora, es realmente urgente…

—¡Qué diablos Mati, estaba por cerrar algo importante!— Mi se había aparecido en el local, Matías le señaló a Harry, la morena suspiró, se llevó las manos al rostro, pareció contar hasta tres y le habló más tranquila— ya, dime… ¿A quién tengo que ayudarte a salvar el pellejo esta vez?

—Mi, te necesito ahora conmigo… necesito que me ayudes a que Scorpius se quede conmigo y…

—¡Harry, para! Vamos por partes, si me hablas así no puedo ayudarte— Harry asintió.

—Está bien, pero vente conmigo… quiero estar allá por si llegan a llevárselo— la morena asintió.

—Ya, como sea…— observó a su hermano— si viene una chica, alta, castaña, de ojos azules y aspecto delicado… dile que no la quise dejar plantada, que surgió un trabajo urgente y que la recompensaré cuando nos encontremos de nuevo…— Matías rodó los ojos.

—¿Cómo se llama?— la morena puso los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta de su mellizo.

—Si lo recordara no te habría dado las características.

—Como sea…— le respondió divertido.

—Vamos…— le soltó Mi y Harry la cogió del brazo para aparecerse en el vestíbulo de Hermione.

Harry pasó a decirles a los niños que ya había llegado, pero que tenía que arreglar unas cosas con la mujer que acababa de dejar en la cocina. Así que entró con ella y Hermione en esta, luego de que la última les sirviera a los niños dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

—Está bien Harry, habla, porque hasta ahora aún no sé para qué me necesitas— Harry le indicó a Mi que tomara asiento frente a él y Hermione, así lo hizo.

—Verás, se trata del niño rubio que viste en el salón…— Harry suspiró— sus padres murieron hace casi un mes y se estaba quedando con su única pariente viva, una hermana de su abuela, Andrómeda— Mi asintió para indicar que lo seguía— pues, resulta que hoy han asesinado a Andrómeda, creo que es el mismo tipo que mató a sus padres. De seguro porque Scorpius lo vio, la verdad no sé y no me he puesto a pensar en el motivo— se llevó las manos al rostro y soltó mucho aire— quiero a ese niño, en todo este tiempo le he tomado mucho cariño, siento que está a mi cuidado, le dije que lo protegería y no voy a fallarle. Pero no soy un pariente y los del ministerio se lo quieren llevar, vinieron a llevárselo hace un rato, te darás cuenta de que no los dejé… sin embargo, la chica dijo que consiguiera a un abogado— Harry fijó su vista en la morena— que si el niño quería quedarse conmigo, no debería haber demasiado problema…

—Ya, entiendo todo lo que me dices. Puedo con esto, arreglé tus papeles de divorcio y arreglé cuando tenías a ese menor que había asesinado a su padre…

—¡El puto viejo lo violaba!— alegó Harry y Mi lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Y sabes que si no hubiera estado completamente de acuerdo contigo de que ese chico merecía la libertad no te habría ayudado ¡Yo hasta le habría dado una medalla al chico por aguantarlo tanto tiempo y encontrar el valor de hacer algo!— Harry se sintió avergonzado por haberla acusado y asintió agachando la cabeza— que hayas echado a los del ministerio complica un poco las cosas. Por suerte eres el salvador del mundo mágico y eso siempre ayuda…

—El otro chico que viste también se queda conmigo, es mi ahijado y soy su única familia viva— la morena apretó los labios.

—Ya… tienes dos niños, tres con el otro muchacho y quieres quedarte con él, eso sí complica un poco las cosas… aunque todo depende de con quién hablemos.

—No voy a dejar que lo aparten de mí, así tenga que violar las leyes…— Mi sonrió.

—Tú nunca has tenido problemas con ello Harry…—la muchacha sacó su un pergamino de su bolso, pluma y tinta y comenzó a anotar— bien, estoy escribiendo tu pedido de adopción del niño… es una suerte que estos procesos sean tan rápidos en el mundo mágico, como él sabe hablar y se podría decir que tiene edad suficiente para pensar, podemos agregar que él desea quedarse contigo, eso ayudará.

—Espera…— la detuvo Harry— si lo adopto ¿Pierde el apellido?

—Figurará como tu hijo y, claro está, perderá su apellido, es la solución más fácil y rápida Harry…— pero el moreno negó.

—¿Puedes hacer que lo adopte pero conserve su apellido?— Mi arrugó el pergamino que estaba escribiendo y cogió otro.

—Puedo…

Hermione había permanecido todo el tiempo en silencio, observando como interactuaban Harry y Mi, a Harry le pareció extraño que se estuviera callada y no dijera nada. Pero la castaña parecía sumida en sus pensamientos.

Varios minutos después, Mi había terminado el documento y lo había firmado. Luego se lo extendió a Harry.

—Aquí está, mi firma que certifica el documento es legal, doy los datos requeridos sobre ti, también está especificado que pides la adopción del niño, con la conservación del apellido de este y que el niño también desea quedarse contigo— Harry asintió prestándole completa atención— lo que sigue es que nos vamos los tres, ahora mismo, al departamento de adopción del ministerio, si no me equivoco el niño ya debe estar en la lista de huérfanos así que eso no será problema. Vamos, yo hablo con unos amigos que tengo por allí, nos consigo una audiencia, leen esta petición frente a ti, el niño y un juez, tú y el niño firman confirmando que aceptan lo que dice el papel, el juez se toma un momento para evaluar la situación y te aprueba o reprueba.

—¿Y si me reprueba?— Mi rodó los ojos y se puso de pie.

—No lo hará, ya te dije que tengo unos amigos allí— Harry suspiró más tranquilo, siempre se podía confiar en los contactos de la muchacha— ahora ve por el niño, mientras antes hagamos esto mejor— Harry asintió y fue al salón por Scorpius.

—Scorp— ambos chicos alzaron la vista de inmediato al escuchar su voz— necesito que vengas conmigo, hay gente del ministerio que quiere separarte de mi lado porque no somos familia y necesitamos hacer unos papeles para que te quedes conmigo… así que voy a adoptarte, todo lo que tienes que hacer es venir conmigo y decir que sí quieres vivir conmigo… ¿Está bien?— Scorpius asintió y caminó hasta su lado— Ted, te quedas con Hermione, nosotros volveremos lo antes posible…

—Está bien…— murmuró.

Harry cogió a Scorpius en brazos y entró con él en la cocina.

—¿Todo listo?— le preguntó la abogada.

—Sí…

—Harry…— el moreno desvió la vista hacia Hermione— voy a llevarme a Ted con Molly y los chicos, ellos aún no saben nada…

—Está bien Herm, nos veremos allá… no les digas nada a los chicos, yo mismo quiero explicarles…— la castaña asintió.

—Vamos Harry, conozco bien el departamento de adopción así que nos apareceré a los tres allí— desvió la vista hacia Hermione— adiós.

—Adiós y gracias por ayudar a Harry— Mi solo asintió, cogió sus cosas y se acercó a Harry para transportarlos a los tres al departamento de adopción.

—Bien, espérenme aquí, yo voy a conseguir una audiencia— les dijo la abogada mientras desaparecía tras una puerta, Harry suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas de espera, sentando a Scorpius sobre sus piernas.

—¿Vas a adoptarme?— preguntó casi de inmediato el pequeño rubio.

—Sí… ¿Sabes lo que significa?— el niño negó—. Significa que para términos legales soy tu papá— Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos— tranquilo, no pretendo que me llames así, tú tienes tu padre y nadie jamás podrá reemplazarlo, solo hacemos esto para que te puedas quedar conmigo— le sonrió y besó su cabello tratando de darle tranquilidad— conservarás tu apellido y todo— lo observó fijo— siempre serás un Malfoy.

—Mi papá decía que debía estar orgulloso de mi apellido…— susurró el pequeño, Harry sonrió con nostalgia.

—Y debes estarlo, es el apellido de tus padres y siempre debes estar orgulloso de su apellido— Scorpius asintió y justo en ese momento volvió Mi, con cara de no traer buenas noticias.

—Tienes una suerte de mierda— le soltó de una y Harry la observó interrogante— resulta que el amigo que tengo que hace de juez, no está ¡Justo hoy! Y el ministro ¡El ministro en persona! Está haciendo de juez ¡Hoy!— Harry lo meditó un momento, no era correcto, pero no iba a dejar que separan a Scorpius de él.

—El ministro siempre me ha hecho la pelota, seguro que le gustará que le deba un favor— la abogada lo observó achicando los ojos— consigue una cita ¿Hay?

—Sí, justo ahora tienen un espacio libre, pero… no puedo asegurarte que te apruebe Harry, y si se niega tardaré mucho más en arreglarlo todo para apelar— Harry asintió.

—No importa…— la morena suspiró y le indicó que lo siguieran, luego de hablar con una secretaria entraron a otra puerta, Harry la siguió con Scorpius en sus brazos, no quería que se sintiera apartado. Entraron en un pequeño salón, Harry no había estado allí antes, así que se había imaginado una gran corte con un pedestal de esos de los jueces de las películas, pero solo había algunos asientos y un escritorio bastante espacioso.

—Señor Ministro Limmen— se adelantó Mi, sin que el hombre viera aún a Harry, la observó y le sonrió.

—Loreto, qué gusto ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— la morena sonrió de manera forzada al escuchar que el ministro la llamaba por su nombre, pero no podía gritarle, no ahora que necesitaba que aprobara a Harry.

—Pues…— se hizo a un lado para dejar ver a Harry mientras buscaba en su bolso el documento— vengo en representación del señor Potter, con esta petición— le extendió el pergamino y el ministro observó con sorpresa al hombre frente a él, no podía creer qué Harry Potter estuviera allí.

—Buenas tardes señor Ministro— le saludó Harry con educación observando al hombre, era alto, moreno, de cabello castaño y sonrisa ladeada, a él no le agradaba demasiado, no consideraba que fuera un mal ministro, pero no le gustaba que fuera tan manipulador, tampoco le molestaba, _estrictamente_, la manipulación, pero él consideraba que había tenido suficiente manipulación en su vida como de aquí a cinco reencarnaciones.

—Harry, qué gusto verte— le dedicó esa sonrisa que a Harry no le gustaba y luego agachó la vista para leer la petición— vaya, veo que quieres adoptar al niño Malfoy…

—Así es…— Harry habló con voz seca y decidida.

—Bien, procedamos…— les leyó el documento de forma rápida y concisa, no sin antes ponerse unos lentes con delgados marcos que le daban un aire intelectual, finalmente, cuando terminó alzó la vista para verlos— según entiendo, tú estás solicitando adoptar al heredero Malfoy, aquí presente, con la conservación de su apellido— Harry asintió— Bien, también dice que el niño quiere vivir contigo — esta vez observó al pequeño y este se abrazó a Harry porque no le gustaba ese hombre.

—Quiero quedarme con Harry— dijo en voz ahogada por estar abrazado al moreno, el ministro ignoró el hecho de que el niño se escondiera y continuó.

—Todo me parece muy bien, pero tengo una duda…— Harry apretó los labios— aquí dice que te encuentras soltero— el ministro lo observó con una de esas sonrisas que Harry tanto detestaba y se acomodó el puente de los lentes— si mal no recuerdo tú estabas casado…

—Sí, pero me he divorciado— le cortó Harry tratando de pasar a otro tema, pero el hombre insistía.

—Qué raro que nuestro querido diario _El Profeta_, no nos haya informado de tal acontecimiento, siendo que eres un personaje tan conocido he importante en nuestra sociedad— soltó con un tono que quería parecer inocente, Harry gruñó por lo bajo.

—Lo mantuvimos en privado, no queríamos un escándalo, todo terminó por mutuo acuerdo…

—Bien, estoy seguro de que podría dar una pequeña entrevista a nuestro diario ¿Verdad?— era un claro chantaje, demasiado claro, Mi puso una cara de asco que no pudo disimular con nada y Harry tampoco pudo contener mucho la suya, pero sabía que de no aceptar el viejo desgraciado le pondría mil trabas para dejarle al niño.

—Claro, no es problema…— el ministró sonrió anchamente y asintió satisfecho.

—Sí, estaba seguro de que no habría problema…— siguió observando el papel— tienes a tus dos hijos a tu cargo y… ¿Vas a encargarte de tu ahijado?

—Por supuesto— soltó Harry, ofendido por la pregunta.

—Bien, entonces con el niño Malfoy serían cuatro niños ¿No será mucho trabajo? ¿No tendrás algún motivo para querer quedarte con él?— allí fue cuando Harry sintió que le hervía la sangre.

—Quiero a Scorpius, lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo y no voy a dejarlo solo…— el ministro no se inmutó ante el tono de Harry, siguió hablando con la misma tranquilidad.

—Bien, pero una vez adoptes al niño toda la fortuna Malfoy estará a tu disposición— allí Harry sintió que iba a explotar.

—Tengo mucho dinero y eso usted lo sabe, ha mandado a investigarme así que estoy seguro que lo tiene claro, no necesito el dinero de los Malfoy, pero sí quiero que Scorpius esté seguro— soltó todo casi gritando, pero conteniéndose para no asustar al rubio en sus brazos, Scorpius se abrazó un poco más a él.

—Bien, no era necesario ponerte así Harry— el moreno solo apretó los puños con fuerza— claro que lo apruebo…— solo en ese momento Harry pudo suspirar tranquilo y observó a Scorpius para luego besarle la frente con alivio— ahora firmen ambos el documento…

Harry le entregó la pluma a Scorpius para que el niño firmara primero, como solo tenía seis no sabía firmar muy bien, puso su nombre con una caligrafía alargada y temblorosa, luego firmó Harry y finalmente lo hizo el ministro.

—Eso es todo Harry, Scorpius Malfoy es oficialmente tu hijo— sonrió— no te olvides de pasar por nuestro diario…— soltó como quién no quiere la cosa, Harry suspiró.

—No lo olvidaré— soltó con voz seca.

Mi se había estado conteniendo para no golpear al ministro, simplemente salió tras Harry sin decir ni una palabra más.

—¿Mi?

—Cállate Harry, o volveré a matarlo— el moreno sonrió, solo un momento.

—Deberías saber que es así, tú tratas con mucha gente de su calaña…

—Ya, no me lo recuerdes…— el moreno negó con la cabeza y observó a Scorpius.

—Nadie va a separarte de mi lado— le dijo sonriente y Scorpius lo miró con ojos grandes e ilusionados.

—Sí— le sonrió de vuelta y luego guardó silencio como meditando algo— no me molestaría si tomas de la fortuna Harry…— el moreno lo observó sorprendido.

—Scorpius, yo no tocaría tu dinero jamás, ese dinero es para cuando tú seas grande, entonces tú verás que haces con él, si te ocupas de ello o qué…— el rubio pareció meditarlo.

—Igual no creo que los negocios de mi papá sigan funcionando ahora que él no está— y Harry lo meditó un momento, era verdad, todos los negocios que Malfoy tendría, inversiones y cosas por el estilo estaban detenidas, tal vez creando deudas y provocando bajas en la fortuna.

—Creo que sé lo que vamos a hacer…— Harry observó a la morena que caminaba junto a él, en mudo acuerdo se dirigían a la oficina de _El _Profeta—. Mi…— ella lo observó frunciendo el entrecejo— necesito pedirte otra cosa…

—Ya va Harry, por aguantar a ese tipo me debes como para todas mis vidas futuras— el moreno sonrió, sabía que ella lo ayudaría— ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Qué tanto sabes de manejar dinero y hacer inversiones?— ella lo pensó un segundo.

—Bastante, sabes que de vez en cuando trabajo con ejecutivos importantes y como abogada saber todas esas cosas es parte de mi trabajo…— sonrió— sin contar que siempre tengo contactos que saben donde se pone el sol…— Harry sonrió satisfecho.

—Genial, desde hoy estás a cargo de manejar la fortuna Malfoy y todos los movimientos que hagan deben estar a nombre de Scorpius…

—Harry, ese trabajo me llevará todo mi tiempo, es decir, todo el tiempo que normalmente ocupo en hacer los trabajos de siempre, tendría que dedicarme solo a eso, sabes que no me va…— Harry le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

—Tendrás la comisión que consideres justa y suficiente tiempo libre como siempre, sin considerar que harás tratos con quién tú consideres conveniente hasta que Scorpius sea mayor de edad y pueda encargarse ¿No te suena bien?— la morena pareció pensarlo.

—Bien, pero ahora sí que me debes una gigante…— Harry sonrió.

—No te merezco Mi…

—Lo sé, ni siquiera sé cómo te acepté en mi vida…

—Pues si no hubieras traído esa moto ilegal y no hubieras estado volando en ella a plena noche con una chica en un estado no muy "nombrable" y yo no hubiera estado de guardia ese día… no nos hubiéramos conocido…— ella chasqueó la lengua.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, al parecer eres el mal con el que pago todos mis pecados…

—Harry…— Scorpius le llamó con una voz baja y somnolienta.

—¿Qué pasa Scorp?— el niño lo observó con ojos un poco llorosos.

—Quiero dormir…— Harry suspiró.

—Te prometo que luego de pasar al periódico, iremos por los chicos y nos vamos a casa para que todos tengan su merecido descanso ¿Sí?— el rubio asintió y se acurrucó de nuevo en sus brazos. Harry sabía que tenía los brazos un poco dormidos de tanto cargar al rubio, pero no quería soltarlo porque pensaba que de hacerlo el niño se pondría triste y recordaría todas las tragedias que había visto ese mismo día.

—Sí…— soltó bostezando.

Entraron a la oficina de _El Profeta_, nada más poner un pie dentro se les acercó Lavender Brown con un rostro emocionado.

—Me llegó un mensaje que dice que nos darás una entrevista sobre tu divorcio y la adopción del niño Malfoy, Harry— lo observó como quién mira a un par de zapatos— ¿Es verdad?

—Sí, Lavender, pero prométeme que tardaremos poco y que serás tú quién me entreviste y…— suspiró el moreno— que no darás vuelta mis palabras.

—No me confundas Harry, yo no te haría eso…— le aseguró mientras le indicaba que la siguieran a una pequeña salita— ¿Y esta chica tan guapa? ¿Es tu nueva pareja?— preguntó la periodista con interés.

—Aunque me gustaran los hombres, no saldría con Harry— le soltó Mi con un dejo de fastidio, Harry sonrió.

—Es una amiga, la abogada que se encargó de dirigir lo de la adopción de Scorp, nos acompaña por el momento…— Lavender asintió.

—Comprendo…— les señaló las sillas frente a un pequeño escritorio de madera y ella se sentó tras él— supongo que él es el pequeño de Malfoy.

—Sí— Harry se sentó y sentó a Scorpius en sus piernas, sintiendo como sus brazos descansaban— él es Scorpius…

Lavender lo observó fijo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Un niño muy apuesto, como su padre…— Scorpius la observó y luego se acurrucó en los brazos de Harry.

—Hagamos esto rápido Lavender, quiero volver pronto…— la muchacha asintió, se colocó unos pequeños lentes, sacó una pluma y un cuaderno, la pluma se alzó sola como esperando para empezar a escribir, a Harry no le gustó; le recordó a la pluma de la vieja escarabajo de Ritta.

—Bien, Harry ¿Cuándo te divorciaste?— el moreno lo meditó un momento.

—Hace como dos semanas— _de hecho, Ginny llega este sábado_, pensó.

—Eso no es mucho tiempo ¿Fue por algún problema de fidelidad?— Harry apretó los labios.

—Nuestra relación quedó en buenos términos, yo ya no la amaba y ella a mí tampoco, fin de la historia, Ginny es una mujer respetable y quiero creer que yo también lo soy. No hay infidelidades ni nada que deba decir— no iba a decir que Ginny amaba a alguien más, no necesitaba un estúpido escándalo.

—Bien, entonces simplemente fue un mutuo acuerdo para darse libertad ¿No es así?

—Podría decirse que sí…

—Bien, y qué pasó con el niño Malfoy ¿Por qué decidiste adoptarlo?— Harry achicó los ojos y pensó cuidadosamente lo que debía decir.

—Lo adopté porque lo quiero, se hizo amigo de mi hijo y pasó muchos días en mi casa, es un gran chico y no quería que se lo llevaran a un orfanato, mucho menos ahora que alguien intenta matarlo…— Lavender abrió los ojos sorprendida pero lo dejó continuar, y Harry siguió, ¡Vaya que siguió!— a mí no me dejaron continuar con la investigación del caso Malfoy y por tal negligencia hoy debemos lamentar la pérdida de un ser muy querido para mí, Andrómeda Tonks, la abuela de mi ahijado Ted y tía abuela de Scorpius. No pensaba dejar a Scorpius en un lugar donde sería una presa mucho más fácil para el hombre que anda tras él, pero pretendo encontrar al desgraciado y ponerlo tras las rejas, así tenga que hacer lo imposible para ello.

—Entonces Harry, dices que si te hubieran dejado continuar con la investigación esta muerte se habría evitado…

—No sé si se habría evitado, pero tal vez podríamos haber previsto este ataque…— a Harry no le gustaba decir ese tipo de cosas, ya que prácticamente estaba acusando a su jefe de mal trabajo, sin embargo, ahora estaba realmente furioso, porque sabía que de no ser por él, él habría podido dedicarse junto con todo su equipo al caso y, tal vez, la situación actual podría haberse evitado.

—¿Quieres decir que Bob Garly no hace bien su trabajo?— esa era una pregunta demasiado directa, Mi miró a Harry como diciéndole que entrara en razón y Harry no era tan estúpido.

—No he dicho su nombre en ningún momento ¿Crees que con eso es suficiente? Scorpius necesita descansar, ha tenido un día muy difícil…— ella asintió.

—Claro Harry, ningún problema… solo dos cosas más…—el moreno asintió— Scorpius— el niño se despegó del moreno con rostro somnoliento y observó a la mujer que le hablaba— ¿Te agrada saber que vas a vivir con Harry?

—Quiero a Harry…— el ojigris observó al moreno— Harry, quiero dormir… ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?— Harry no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—Claro que sí Scorp, dormiremos todos juntos, con Al y James también— el pequeño asintió.

—Bien— dijo y soltó un bostezo para luego acurrucarse en sus brazos.

—Lo último es que quisiera tomarte una fotografía…— Harry suspiró fastidiado y asintió, a Lavender le brillaron los ojos y fue por un fotógrafo que llegó en pocos segundos. Mi se puso de pie para salir del campo de visión de la fotografía y Harry acomodó a Scorpius en sus piernas, aunque el niño se negaba a mirar a la cámara.

La foto retrató a un Harry serio, que abrazaba a Scorpius y luego lo miraba con una leve sonrisa de cariño.

—Eso es todo Harry— Lavender se acercó para despedirse de él— gracias por la entrevista…

—Solo has que el ministro se entere de que cumplí…— soltó en tono fastidiado— y, por favor, no des vueltas mis palabras.

—No lo haré— le guiñó un ojo, se despidió de Mi y, por fin, salieron del diario.

—No entiendo como aguantas a tanto idiota— le soltó la morena cuando estuvieron fuera.

—Ni yo, pero ni modo…

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?— le preguntó.

—Yo, por ahora, debo ir por mis hijos… tú quedas libre…

—Excepto por el hecho de que debo manejar la fortuna Malfoy— soltó con molestia, Harry sonrió.

—Detalles menores…— ella enarcó una ceja— lo harás genial.

—Eso no lo dudo, es que es mucho trabajo…— Harry suspiró y miró su reloj.

—No importa, hablamos cuando hayas visto los papeles de la fortuna Malfoy, yo debo ir a casa de los Weasley…

—Bien— sonrió— adiós Scorpius— el niño la miró, le hizo adiós con la manita, le sonrió y bostezando se volvió a acurrucar contra Harry— es muy guapo… adiós Harry.

—Adiós Mi y… gracias…— ella solo asintió y se desapareció, Harry suspiró y se desapareció también para luego aparecer en casa de la abuela de sus hijos.

—¡Harry!— la señora Weasley, a penas verlo se abalanzó a abrazarlo— Harry, nos hemos enterado, Hermione nos contó.

—Sí… — Molly observó al niño en los brazos de Harry y suspiró.

—Pobrecito, ¿Está bien? Puedo prepararle algo…— Harry negó.

—Estamos bien, solo algo cansados…— la mujer asintió— ¿Podrías decirle a los niños que vamos a casa?

—¿No quieres pasar a ver a…?

—No, prefiero que todo sea mañana, aunque cuando llegue Ron me gustaría que él y Hermione fueran a hablar conmigo e informarme de todo…

—Claro Harry, se los diré…— salió tras la puerta y poco rato después llegó con Hermione, Ted, James y Al.

—¡Scorpius!— Al gritó en cuanto vio a su amigo, este se bajó de los brazos de Harry y se encontró con el pelinegro en un fuerte abrazo.

—Nos vamos a casa, Scorp está muy cansado, este no ha sido un buen día…

—¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Ted y Scorp se quedan con nosotros?— James lo miró interrogante.

—Es mejor que lo hablemos en casa… vamos niños…

—Harry, si quieres…— comenzó la señora Weasley, pero el moreno negó.

—No, esto tengo que arreglarlo yo, son mis chicos y puedo con esto…

—¿Papá?— James lo miró asustado y Harry sonrió.

—Nos vamos a casa, allí les contaré todo…— Harry observó a Molly y sonrió— ¿Me prestas tu chimenea?

—Claro…— Harry dejó que fueran los niños primero y, antes de meterse él en ella, Hermione se acercó a su lado.

—Él corre peligro…

—Lo sé— respondió con un tono seco y rudo, la castaña suspiró.

—Iré al ministerio por información…

—Trata de que reabran el caso Malfoy, dales todos nuestros argumentos, has que lo reabran y que mi equipo esté a cargo ¿Puedes?— Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

—Haré todo lo posible— el moreno asintió y se metió en la chimenea.

—Gracias…

Una vez en su casa los cuatro chicos lo esperaban de pie junto a la chimenea, suspiró, Scorpius se casi se caía de sueño y Ted no se veía mucho mejor.

—Siéntense, vamos a hablar…— todos obedecieron y se sentaron en los sillones, quedando Ted, James, Albus y Scorpius, en ese orden. Harry se inclinó y se puso frente a James y Albus— desde ahora en adelante Ted y Scorp van a vivir con nosotros…— Albus observó a su papá con confusión, finalmente sopesó la idea y abrazó a Scorpius.

—¡Genial!— sonrió y Harry observó a James.

—Me alegra, pero… qué pasó con la tía Andrómeda…— Harry suspiró y Ted agachó la cabeza, de pronto todo era silencio.

—Hoy entró alguien a la casa de la tía Andrómeda y…— Harry tomó mucho aire— y le lanzaron un hechizo que la mató— Albus abrió mucho los ojos, Scorpius escondió el rostro en un abrazo a su nuevo hermano, James miró a Ted con preocupación.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó James.

—Porque quieren lastimar a Scorpius— Harry acarició la cabeza del pequeño rubio— pero no voy a permitirlo, atraparé a quien quiere hacerle daño. Lo importante es que Ted y Scorp ahora viven con nosotros y estaremos juntos, como la familia que somos ¿Bien?

—Bien— dijeron James y Albus al mismo tiempo.

—Somos una familia— Harry dijo esto con voz segura y llamando la atención de sus cuatro niños— los cinco somos una familia y estaremos juntos desde ahora, cuidando los unos de los otros, porque eso hacen las familias y ustedes son la mía, los cuatro lo son ¿Bien?— la respuesta fue mucho más de lo que esperaba, la respuesta fueron ocho brazos a su alrededor, rodeándolo y abrazándolo fuerte— mis chicos... — se separó de ellos y los observó fijo— hoy ha sido un día difícil— acarició el cabello de Albus y Ted mientras les sonreía tratando de darles confianza— sé que probablemente ya comieron— Albus, James y Ted asintieron— pero Scorpius no ha comido, así que vallan por sus pijamas y se acuestan, en mi cama, por supuesto.

—Yo me acostaré en mi cuarto— le dijo Ted, Harry entendió, él ya estaba grande para eso.

—Yo quiero dormir con Ted— dijo James, el chico sonrió y le abrazó como dándole en el gusto.

—Entonces solo seremos, Al, Scorp y yo…— Ted y James se fueron al segundo piso y Al se detuvo en las escalera— irá en cuanto termine de comer…— el pelinegro asintió y corrió escaleras arriba, Harry observó al rubio y lo tomó en sus brazos para que fueran a la cocina— estás muy callado.

—Aún no…

—Lo entiendo, pero…— lo sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a prepararle chocolate caliente mientras sacaba un poco de torta del refrigerador— eres parte de esta familia y yo te quiero Scorpius, nunca podré reemplazar a tu padre, pero te quiero y nunca serás menos que nadie ¿Bien?

—Bien— Harry le extendió la mano y el niño la estrechó.

—Trato entonces… bebe tu chocolate.

Harry observó como Scorpius terminaba de comer y, finalmente lo mandó a dormir.

—Yo iré dentro de un rato, es por el trabajo, pero te prometo que no saldré de casa, cualquier cosa estoy aquí abajo— se acercó y besó su frente— ve a dormir.

—Buenas noches— Scorpius se bajó de la silla y salió de la cocina luego de esas palabras.

Harry se quedó mirando el puesto vacío y se dio un momento, _solo uno_, de sentir debilidad, de sentir que todo se derrumbaba, porque habían querido matar a Scorpius, porque sus padres ya estaban muertos y ahora Andrómeda también lo estaba, lloró en silencio observando ese puesto vacío, esa taza acabada. Se limpió las lágrimas, se puso de pie y fue al salón a esperar por Ron y Hermione, debía ser fuerte y lo sería, ya había tenido su minuto de debilidad, ahora tenía que ser un Auror de nuevo.

A Harry se le hizo eterno el tiempo que estuvo sentado en el sofá, mirando el vacío y alejando cualquier pensamiento que pudiera derrumbarlo de su mente.

Luego de una eternidad aparecieron Ron y Hermione frente a él, la castaña miró los ojos de su amigo, no se notaba que había llorado, sin embargo, de alguna extraña manera ella lo sabía. Tal vez por ese complejo de madre que siempre tuvo con él. No dijo nada, solo caminó hasta y él y, junto a Ron, se sentó en el asiento de enfrente.

—Hola— soltó Harry en un tono cansado, pero decidido, ese que decía "estoy muerto, pero puedo con esto, vamos, continuemos y avancemos"

—Hola…— soltaron sus amigos a la vez, Harry observó que ellos también se veían muy cansados, sobre todo Hermione.

—¿Cómo fue todo? ¿Encontraron algo?— observó a Ron, claramente esperando algún tipo de informe sobre lo ocurrido en casa de Andrómeda.

—No encontramos rastros del maldito, el cuerpo de Andrómeda será velado mañana y ha sido archivado como victima del mismo asesino de los Malfoy— le informó el pelirrojo, Harry gruñó con rabia.

—Me imagino que ahora el jefe sí cree que no debemos cerrar el caso ¿Verdad?— Ron sonrió, levemente.

—Pues, se ha enterado de lo que saldrá en el diario de mañana, ya sabes como corren de rápido las cosas en el ministerio. Por cierto— Ron enarcó una ceja— ¿Por qué diste esa entrevista?

—Me chantajeó el ministro, pero no quiero hablar de ello…— Ron y Hermione bufaron indignados cuando escucharon que lo habían chantajeado— dime ¿El caso es nuestro?

—Como que me llamo Hermione— le dijo su amiga, Harry suspiró aliviado, eso era bueno, ahora podría dedicarse a él en las horas de trabajo, ahora podría atrapar al maldito desgraciado que quería a Scorpius.

—Genial, voy a atrapar a ese tal Eddy y haré que se pudra en Azkaban— Hermione suspiró cansada.

—Está el problema de Scorpius— Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Problema? Scorpius no es un problema…

—No estoy diciendo eso— le cortó su amiga de inmediato— digo que Scorpius _tiene_ un problema, que un maldito sicótico por quién sabe qué motivo mató a sus padres y ahora va a por él…— Harry apretó los labios— ¿Qué harás para mantenerlo seguro? Molly dijo que no había problema en que él y Ted fueran a su casa junto con James y Albus…

Harry lo meditó un momento.

—Necesito trabajar, me encantaría poder quedarme en casa con ellos y protegerlos, pero el trabajo es algo necesario…— suspiró— creo que tendré que llevarlos con Molly, dudo que se atreva a atacarlo en una casa con tanta gente— observó a Ron— ¿Te molesta que Scorpius vaya?— Ron juntó las cejas.

—¿Por qué me molestaría? No es mi casa— le soltó.

—Ya, pero es la casa de tu madre y tú también dejas a tu hija allí— Ron se rascó la cabeza y soltó aire de forma sonora.

—Mira, en lo que a mí concierne, tú quieres al hijo de Malfoy, no sé cómo ni por qué, pero lo quieres y hasta lo has adoptado— Ron le sonrió dándole seguridad— si tu lo quieres, por algo será, confío en tu criterio y si lo quieres, pues aceptaré que forma parte de tu familia— Harry sintió que su amigo le quitaba un peso de encima, que él aceptara que Scorpius era parte de su familia era algo muy importante y un gran paso.

—Gracias— le dijo con voz sincera, Ron sonrió.

—Sí, bueno… también está el hecho de que no quiero que Herm me haga dormir en el sofá— la aludida lo golpeó en el hombro y Harry sonrió levemente, porque aún no se sentía con derecho a sonreír, no con una muerte tan cerca.

—Resolveremos este caso, Harry. Pronto no habrá nadie detrás de Scorp y podrán estar todos tranquilos…— Harry asintió hacia su amiga, queriendo darle la razón.

Harry sacó la foto del tipo de su bolsillo, la observó, memorizando sus facciones algo bruscas, marcadas en un rostro un poco cuadrado, la piel morena, como bronceada, los ojos grandes y cafés, el cabello corto y negro, pero no como el suyo, era de un negro más café.

—Lo encontraré aunque tenga que ir a cada local del mundo mágico preguntando por él— dijo Harry con decisión.

—Lo sabemos Harry— Ron se puso de pie— ahora debemos ir por Rose, aún está en casa de Mamá y ya debe haberse dormido.

—Está bien, gracias por venir…

—No ha sido nada, nos vemos mañana en la oficina— Ron le palmeó la espalda y luego de unas cuantas palabras más, se desaparecieron.

Harry se quedó un momento de pie en el salón, por un momento pareció que iba a derrumbarse de nuevo, pero se negó a ello. Subió los escalones tratando de no hacer ruido, entró al cuarto y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios cuando vio que Albus y Scorpius se habían acostado uno a cada lado dejándole un espacio al centro para que durmiera entre los dos.

—Con niños como ustedes no puedo deprimirme— susurró para sí mismo— no puedo, no con niños tan maravillosos— se colocó el pijama y se acostó entre los dos, en poco tiempo ambos lo estaban rodeando con sus brazos, Harry cerró los ojos.

Ellos eran su motivo para no derrumbarse, sus cuatro niños y la seguridad que debía brindarles.


	6. Capítulo 6: Edgard Fiurett

**Capítulo 6: Edgard Fiurett**

A la mañana siguiente fue a dejar a los niños con Molly, sabía que sería incómodo para Scorpius, pero también sabía que Albus no lo alejaría de su lado y eso le daba una extraña tranquilidad. Los funerales de Andrómeda serían por la tarde así que tenía toda la mañana para ir a trabajar y organizar a su equipo.

—Buenos días— Harry entró al salón donde normalmente estaba su grupo, todos ya estaban allí, como expectantes de ordenes. Harry sacó la foto de Eddy de su bolsillo, hizo copias con la varita para todos y se las hizo llegar con un movimiento de esta.

—¿Quién es este?— Matt observó a Harry interrogante, el moreno suspiró, si Matt no lo sabía ya empezaban un poco mal.

—Ese tipo, está identificado solo como "Eddy" y es el puto cabrón que tenemos que atrapar— le dedicó una mirada seria y penetrante a todo el grupo— él es el asesino del matrimonio Malfoy y de Andrómeda.

—Harry… —John lo observaba notablemente sorprendido— ¿Cómo sabes…?

—Ahora compartiré la información que manejo con ustedes, escúchenme bien porque no voy a repetirlo…— el silencio y algunos asentimientos de cabeza fueron la única respuesta. Harry comenzó a contarles todo lo que sabía del caso.

—Maldito desgraciado— soltó Angelina cuando terminó de escuchar la historia de Harry; de como Scorpius había perdido todo por culpa de ese tipo.

—Entonces… Malfoy era gay…— acotó Logan.

—Bisexual— le corrigió Harry— estuvo con su esposa... tuvieron a Scorpius— el rubio rodó los ojos.

—Eso no significa nada…

—Creo que la sexualidad de Malfoy no es lo que estamos discutiendo— cortó Ron, viendo que Harry iba a protestar.

—Tienes razón— admitió el jefe del equipo— lo que sí vamos a asumir es que el asesino era gay, debe haber frecuentado lugares gay— observó a su equipo— necesito que al menos dos de ustedes vayan a los mejores lugares gay de la zona y averigüen cualquier cosa que nos pueda ayudar a dar con su paradero o con su identidad— miró al equipo con mucho detenimiento y seriedad— ¿Quién va?

—¡Yo quiero ir!— Logan alzó la mano como si estuviera en la escuela, Harry no se sorprendió mucho por ello, sabía que a Logan le gustaba todo lo que se movía.

—Bien— fue todo lo que acotó ante ello— ¿Quién más?— pero nadie más parecía querer ir allí— ¿Carly?

—Iría Harry— le aseguró la chica— pero me temo que en ese lugar mi figura de chica joven y femenina no es que me vaya a ayudar a que me den información— Harry tuvo que estar de acuerdo, eso descartaba a Angelina también. Tampoco le diría a Ron, simplemente porque estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con él y le gustaba formar equipo con el pelirrojo. Lo que lo dejaba con…

—John— por primera vez, desde que trabajaba con él, Harry vio que el confiable y tranquilo John negaba con la cabeza.

—Lamento decirte que soy demasiado hetero para eso…— Harry enarcó una ceja con escepticismo— no me malentiendas, no soy homofóbico, pero los gay saben cuando alguien que no lo es está con ellos. Además no podría infiltrarme bien en un lugar así… pero si tú mandas, entonces sabes que iré— Harry se sentía en una encrucijada, pero John nunca le había pedido nada y no quería obligarlo a ir.

—Bien, Matt, irás tú con Logan— el castaño despegó la vista de su portátil para observar a Harry alzando una ceja y pareciendo ofendido.

—¿Te parezco gay?— la respuesta mental de Harry fue: "_no, pero ciertamente tampoco me pareces heterosexual_".

—Anda Matt, será genial— Logan se acercó a Matthew hasta casi pegar su cuerpo al suyo. El castaño lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado Sefrá, que te quede claro. Y para ti soy Gripson— el rubio ni se inmutó por la hostilidad del cerebro del grupo.

—Lo siento Matt, es una orden, vas con Logan— Matt achicó los ojos hasta que fueron dos rendijas negras y Harry estaba seguro de que quería asesinarlo con la mirada.

—No tengo que hacerlo, yo soy el integrante del equipo que fue mandado por la oficina de información, no tengo porqué estar en terreno— su voz fue clínica, segura y fría, pero eso no inmutó a Harry.

—Sí, pero recibiste el entrenamiento de Auror y al igual que el resto de este equipo estás calificado para salir a terreno— suspiró con fuerza, no quería crear problemas dentro de su equipo— además, necesito que alguien con algo de cordura vaya con Logan. Si fuera él solo, se dedicaría a puro ligar…— el rubio le dedicó una mirada en que se mostraba falsamente ofendido y solo allí el de ojos celestes pareció pensarlo, tomó mucho aire y finalmente asintió.

—Está bien, me arrepentiré de esto pero, está bien, iré con el energúmeno este— Logan mostró una ancha y bonachona sonrisa, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Matt que este se apresuró a quitar.

—No me apartes, después de todo debemos fingir ser pareja…— Matt abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Harry no ha dicho eso!

—Tienes razón, no lo he dicho— corroboró Harry— pero lo dejo a su criterio, ustedes verán como hacen su trabajo…— Logan abrazó a Matt en respuesta a las palabras de Harry.

—¿Ves? A Harry no le importa…— Matt trataba de apartarlo, sin mucho éxito, porque Logan era notoriamente más grande.

—¡Pero a mí sí, remedo de hombre no evolucionado!— Harry escuchó como Ron y los demás reían por lo bajo, nunca habían visto a Matthew mostrar tantas emociones y, mucho menos, sonrojarse.

—Como sea— Angelina llamó su atención de la discusión que mantenía el nuevo par de equipo— ¿Qué haremos nosotros?

—Tú, John y Carly van a encargarse de hablar con toda la gente con la que los Malfoy hayan estado relacionándose este último mes, averigüen de sus amistades y de la gente con la que hayan trazado negocios— los miró fijo— quiero saber si tenían alguna rutina, hablen con sus empleados o los que lo hayan sido, porque no sé si habrán quedado sin trabajo luego de su muerte— reflexionó un momento— eso es lo que van a hacer, cualquier dato es importante, ustedes lo saben.

—Bien— asintió Carly mientras observaba a Matt que ya le estaba buscando la información de la posible gente con la que tendrían que hablar, después de todo él tendría que salir hasta muy tarde con Logan.

—Ron y yo nos encargaremos de seguir las pistas que ustedes nos den, de atar cabos y buscar posibles motivos por los que pudo haber ocurrido el asesinato de los Malfoy— observó el reloj, aún era temprano, pero debía ir con los chicos y ayudar con el funeral— ahora, como saben, Andrómeda era como parte de mi familia y los funerales serán hoy, así que les voy a pedir que se dediquen a lo que les he pedido mientras estoy ausente.

—Cuenta con ello Harry— trató de animarle Carly, el moreno le sonrió.

—Entonces no te veremos hasta el lunes— sentenció Logan. Harry asintió.

—Sí, hasta el lunes… por favor traten de ir hoy mismo para ver si averiguan algo, lo ideal sería tener el nombre de ese tipo para el lunes— el rubio asintió.

—Si no lo encontramos hoy saldremos el sábado y el domingo. Te lo aseguro— Harry no creía que Logan lograra que Matt lo acompañara fuera de los días de trabajo, sin embargo, cuando observó al castaño este simplemente asintió. Matt podía ser muchas cosas, pero si había algo que detestaba, era dejar un trabajo a la mitad.

—Genial, ahora pueden ir a almorzar…— cogió sus cosas y salió de la oficina seguido de Ron.

—¿Crees que estarán bien Matt y Logan?— le preguntó el pelirrojo, viéndose algo preocupado.

—Pues… mira, Logan tiene una habilidad especial para convencer a la gente de que haga cosas que no quiere…— comenzó Harry y Ron bajó la cabeza como temiendo por el futuro del cerebro del grupo— pero estoy seguro de que Matt podrá cortarle las alas si se pasa mucho, es un chico sensato y creo que es perfecto para controlar a Logan.

—Ojalá, no podemos quedarnos sin nuestro cerebro, Hermione no se saldría de su puesto para ayudarnos y no sería gracia que le pase algo y nos manden a otro— Harry asintió, dándole la razón, pero confiaba en el buen criterio de Matt.

Se aparecieron en la Madriguera, Harry fue a ver a sus chicos y se encontró con que Scorpius, Albus y Rose estaban jugando juntos. Suspiró y prefirió no molestarlos, fue con todos los demás a ayudar a preparar el funeral.

La ceremonia fue discreta, no llegó mucha gente, solo los más cercanos a Andrómeda. A Harry se le hizo un nudo en el corazón al ver como Ted observaba la tumba de su abuela y dejaba escapar una lágrima, casi imperceptible, pero que luego se limpiaba con la manga del traje sin haber dejado rastros de que alguna vez existió. Todos portaban rostros serios, hasta los niños, y esa fue una de las cosas que más enojó a Harry, los niños no deberían tener que estar así, vestidos de negro y con expresiones serias y tristes, no, ellos deberían estar vestidos con sus colores favoritos, sonriendo y jugando las cosas que más disfrutaban, no deberían tener que estar lamentando muertes y mucho menos por motivos como estos. Se juró internamente atrapar al maldito desgraciado y encerrarlo por todo lo que quedara de su existencia. Nadie que les quitaba la sonrisa a sus niños podía quedar impune.

Para cuando el funeral acabó y volvieron a casa, todo se encontraba en un silencio demasiado tortuoso, Harry no tuvo ánimos de decirles a los chicos que se repusieran porque sabía que había demasiada tristeza y que debía dejar que pasara. Porque sabía que era como una tormenta, debían mojarse y empaparse de ella para luego poder secarse bajo el sol. Tenía que dejar que el dolor se sintiera, porque de otra manera siempre habría un vacío en ellos.

Ese día no hubo peticiones para dormir con Harry, cada cual se acostó en su cuarto y por la casa se extendió un silencio bastante agobiante, pero ni aún así Harry se permitió derrumbarse, porque ya se lo había permitido una vez y con eso había sido suficiente.

Cuando Harry se levantó la mañana del sábado no miró el reloj, solo se puso de pie y bajó hasta la cocina para comenzar a preparar, junto a Kreacher, un contundente desayuno. El ruido de una aparición lo hizo salir con la varita en alto, suspiró aliviado cuando vio que se trataba de Ginny.

—Harry…— la pelirroja lo abrazó y besó su mejilla en modo de saludo— me enteré ayer en la noche de lo de Andrómeda, lamento no haber podido venir antes, pero no habían trasladores a ese horario…

—No es problema ¿Cómo te enteraste?— entró a la cocina para seguir preparando el desayuno y Ginny lo siguió.

—Por el profeta, lo leí algo tarde… no te imaginarás como me sorprendí cuando vi un artículo sobre nosotros en donde decías que habías adoptado al hijo de Malfoy y que Andrómeda fue asesinada— Harry suspiró, estaba cansado, se dejó caer en una silla y dejó que Kreacher continuara con la faena mientras Ginny se sentaba en la silla junto a él— ¿Por qué diste esa entrevista? Tú odias esas cosas…

—El ministro me chantajeó con eso para dejarme adoptar a Scorpius ¿Te molesta? La verdad es que no he leído el artículo pero Lavender prometió que no daría vuelta mis palabras— Ginny lo observó fijo un momento y luego se puso de pie para preparar café para ambos.

—Pues, la verdad no creo que haya dado vuelta tus palabras, lo que leí se veía como algo que tú dirías y, Harry— se acercó a él extendiéndole un café tal como a él le gustaba— gracias por no decir nada de mi romance…

—¿Qué sentido habría tenido? Con eso no vas a volver a estar conmigo, yo no voy a volver a amarte y tú no vas a volver a amarme, solo habría hecho que nos enojáramos y que luego tus visitas a los chicos fueran incómodas— Ginny asintió y le sonrió levemente.

—Lo sé, pero cualquier otro lo habría dicho, gracias— se quedaron en silencio un momento, Harry la observó fijo y soltó la pregunta.

—¿No vas a decir nada porque Scorpius esté aquí?— Ginny dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa, apoyó el codo en ella y luego afirmó la cabeza en su mano.

—Es tu casa Harry, yo no puedo decirte a quien dejas o no entrar en ella. Además— continuó luego de suspirar— seamos sinceros, te conozco, sé que jamás habrías dejado que ese niño fuera llevado a un orfanato si podías impedirlo y, si lo quieres y los chicos se llevan bien con él… entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer— Harry asintió, dándole la razón y dejándola continuar—. No voy a mentirte, no voy a decirte que de pronto lo quiero y me parece el mejor niño del mundo. Pero, a fin de cuentas, él no es más que eso, un niño, y si tú quieres que viva aquí y sientes aprecio por él, yo voy a respetar tu decisión— terminó Ginny cogiendo la taza de café de nuevo y sorbiendo otro poco de ella.

—Bien, me agrada que lo entiendas— se puso de pie para seguir con el desayuno— ¿Te quedas a desayunar?— ella negó y se puso de pie.

—No, iré a la casa de Richard a cambiarme y volveré a la hora de almuerzo…— Harry asintió. Así que así se llamaba, _Richard_.

—Bien, nos vemos entonces— ella asintió, cogió su bolso y se desapareció.

Cuando tuvo listo el desayuno se paró en la base de la escalera y tomó mucho aire.

—¡DESPIERTEN DE UNA VEZ Y BAJEN A DESAYUNAR, LOS QUIERO EN UN MINUTO A TODOS AQUÍ ABAJO, AUNQUE SEA EN PIJAMA!— luego de pegar ese grito y escuchar algunas pequeñas quejas ahogadas, volvió a la cocina a servir el agua en las tazas de sus chicos. Solo un día les había dado para que lamentaran la muerte de Andrómeda, eran niños y él ahora esperaba que salieran adelante.

—Aún tenía sueño— se quejó Albus mientras entraba en la cocina frunciendo sus ojos, vestido con una pijama celeste.

—Pues yo digo que ya es tarde y tienen que levantarse— James entró bostezando a la cocina, andaba en un pijama azul oscuro.

—Buenos días Harry— Scorpius entró a la cocina y saludó a Harry con voz somnolienta, andaba en un pijama blanco.

—Al fin alguien que saluda— soltó el mayor y en ese instante entró Ted, andaba en un pijama color granate.

—¿Qué hora es?— preguntó mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a James y frente Scorpius, que estaba junto a Al.

—Buenos días ¡A to-dos!— recalcó la última palabra dividiéndola en sílabas, Ted le hizo un gesto como de que eso no tenía importancia. Harry suspiró— son las diez, hora más que adecuada para el desayuno.

—Es temprano— protestaron James y Albus.

—¿No quieren desayunar?— preguntó Harry, aunque cada cuál ya estaba cogiendo tostadas y preparándose lo que querían beber. Harry se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa junto a Ted y Scorpius— Bien…— suspiró— su madre vendrá más tarde— observó a James y Albus— como a la hora de almuerzo.

—Genial— James sonrió y Albus le siguió.

—¿Saldremos a pasear con ella?— Harry se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta del menor de sus hijos.

—No lo sé— Albus pareció decepcionarse— pero seguro que si se lo piden saldrán los tres— el pequeño pelinegro asintió feliz con eso.

—Si los chicos salen a mí me gustaría ir a ver a un amigo— Ted observó a Harry, claramente pidiendo permiso, Harry sonrió.

—No es problema, mientras sepa donde vas a estar y a que hora vas a volver— Ted sonrió agradecido y asintió.

—Sin problema…— le aseguró. Harry observó a Scorpius que había permanecido en silencio a su lado.

—Entonces solo seremos Scorp y yo— el rubio lo miró y Harry le guiñó un ojo— algo inventaremos ¿Verdad?— entonces los ojos del niño se llenaron de ilusión y asintió satisfecho.

—Seguro que sí— corroboró.

Para después de almuerzo no había nadie más en casa que Harry y Scorpius.

—Entonces…— comenzó Harry— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—No sé… ¿Qué podemos hacer?— Harry lo meditó un momento.

—Pues… podemos ir a algún lugar que tú quieras— se encogió de hombros y le sonrió como quién va a hacer una travesura— explotar la cocina, quemar la casa…— Harry hizo como que meditaba mientras Scorpius se reía— salir a volar…

—¡Sí! Salgamos a volar— aceptó Scorpius ansioso— y luego cocinamos— a Harry le sorprendió que, de verdad, Scorpius armara el panorama para la tarde, pero simplemente sonrió y asintió; si Scorpius se sentía en confianza como para pedir lo que él quería, entonces no le diría que no.

—Claro, como tú quieras— Scorpius sonrió ampliamente, ambos cogieron sus escobas y salieron al patio para elevarse por los aires.

Fue agradable para los dos, elevarse por el cielo, sentir el viento contra la cara, encontrarse venciendo a la gravedad. Jugaron a lanzarse una pequeña pelota, con mucho cuidado ya que Harry no quería que Scorpius callera. Sin embargo, el niño lo hacía muy bien, ambos se divirtieron y disfrutaron del aire, agarrando velocidad a veces, otras simplemente inmóviles dejando que el viento acariciara sus rostros. Era algo que compartían, amor por volar. Cuando Scorpius se sintió lo suficientemente cansado y satisfecho le pidió a Harry que bajaran, el pelinegro le dio en el gusto.

Scorpius mandaba esa tarde y lo hacía muy bien.

Aunque habían cosas en que Harry seguía teniendo el control.

—Bien, a bañarnos entonces— Scorpius hizo un puchero, suspiró audiblemente y negó con la cabeza.

—Harry, Harry…— dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y con un tono que el moreno no le conocía y se le hizo tan divertido que tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír— ¿Qué sentido tiene bañarse ahora? Luego nos ensuciaremos cocinando y… simplemente es mejor bañarse antes de dormir…— su voz era segura, como quién habla de una verdad universal y trata de explicársela a un niño que es tarado y no puede entender. A Harry le recordó a Malfoy de una manera increíble y no puso más que coger al niño en brazos y besar su frente.

—Nos vamos a bañar Scorp, estuvimos haciendo deportes y es necesario— entró con él en brazos a la casa y subió hasta el baño de su cuarto. Bajó a Scorpius allí y abrió la llave de la tina donde fácil entraban unas cinco personas (pero a Harry no le gustaba llamarlo jacuzzi porque de esos solo tenía la gente que se creía importante), él estaba acostumbrado a compartir baño con sus hijos, sabía que era divertido bañarse juntos.

—Bien— suspiró Scorpius con falsa decepción mientras se sacaba la camiseta— si no hay más remedio— Harry rió bajito y negó.

—No, no lo hay…— el niño se desnudó y se metió en la tina que ya estaba llena y se sentó, Harry entró y se sentó frente a él. Se miraron un instante, Harry sonrió para sus adentros—. Oye Scorp…— el niño lo miró con una ceja enarcada indicando que le oía— ¿Qué tienes allí?— le indicó su panza, el niño agachó la cabeza para mirar y en ese momento Harry le aventó agua con las manos.

—¡Harry!— reclamó el niño con el rostro empapado, sin embargo, lo hizo con una sonrisa en los labios y se puso de pie, bien dispuesto a cobrar venganza— ¡Toma!— se inclinó y comenzó a lanzarle agua…

Pronto quedaron más que empapados, junto con el piso del baño, las paredes y… todo el baño en general. Tanto pelear Scorpius se sentó cansado en la tina respirando agitado.

—Que conste que gané yo— le dijo el niño dedicándole una mirada significativa, Harry simplemente le sonrió de forma dulce.

—Ven, que te lavo el cabello…— Scorpius estaba demasiado cansado como para decirle a Harry que ya era un niño "grande" y podía hacerlo solo, así que dejó que Harry cogiera champú y le lavara el suave y alborotado cabello rubio.

Una vez terminado todo, salieron de la tina, con algo de dificultad porque el suelo estaba mojado, pero Harry no se preocupó, ya le diría a Kreacher que lo secara… Se colocaron ropa ligera para andar en la casa y bajaron a la cocina. Scorpius todavía quería cocinar y no era prudente hacerlo en pijama, por si este se ensuciaba.

—¿Y bien?— ambos se habían puesto delantales de cocina y Harry miraba expectante a Scorpius— ¿Qué quieres cocinar?— le apremió el mayor.

—Déjame escoger primero…— le reprendió el más pequeño, Harry rió por lo bajo, Scorpius era como un viejo chiquito. Miraba un libro de cocina con atención, hasta que finalmente asintió con determinación y le enseñó el libro— ¡Esto!

—¿Pastel?— Harry se sorprendió, esperaba otra cosa.

—Me encanta el pastel y así podremos cenar todos juntos el pastel que haremos— Harry sonrió visiblemente maravillado, Scorpius tenía esos detalles para con los demás que lo encantaban; Scorpius quería cocinar para todos.

Tenían tiempo, se suponía que Ginny traería a los chicos a las ocho y Ted dijo que volvería por la misma hora, Harry se ofreció a ir a por él, sin embargo, el castaño enarcó una ceja y negó con la cabeza, dijo que él ya era grande para esas cosas y que Harry solo lo avergonzaría si hacía algo así. James aún no se iba con su mamá y, tratando de animar a su padre, le dijo que cuando él tuviera trece no importaba que fuera grande, él podía irlo a buscar. Harry tuvo la tentación de pedirle que se lo pusiera por escrito y firmado ante un abogado.

—Pastel será entonces…— se enfrascaron en cocinar.

Harry Potter y Scorpius Malfoy cocinando pastel era un espectáculo digno de ver, no porque la escena fuera especialmente tierna (que lo era), si no porque había que verla para creerla, si la contabas, de seguro que no te creían porque ¿Quién se creería que el héroe del mundo mágico sería regañado por un ceñudo niño de seis años?

—¡Harry!— le apremió el niño con voz ruda, estaba parado sobre una silla para estar a su altura y poder observar lo que Harry hacía con la batidora— ¡Que te detengas, Harry! ¡Dice que son quince minutos batiendo la mezcla!— Harry suspiró.

—A veces hay que improvisar Scorp…— le soltó el moreno en tono suplicante.

—Improvisa cuando tu primera intención sea esa, cuando estés preparado para los resultados, no cuando te surge la idea y ya…— le reprendió el menor— no quiero sorpresas con _mi_ pastel— observó la masa y cogió la leche— ya, yo le voy echando la leche y tu bates ¿Vale?— Harry suspiró y asintió, de pronto se sentía como en una clase de pociones con Snape.

—Eres un mini Snape…— susurró Harry, Scorpius lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Snape?— Harry iba a decirle que no importaba, pero el rubio continuó— mi papá decía que fue el mejor pocionista que haya existido y que tuvo la gracia de ser su ahiijado— Harry sonrió.

—Sí, era muy bueno en las pociones y casi tan exigente como tú con la preparación de este pastel— le soltó Harry en un tono divertido, Scorpius alzó la barbilla con superioridad.

—Pues te apuesto a que queda rico…— Scorpius le dedicó una mirada significativa, Harry no entendía que significaban esos ojos tan abiertos y decidores— ¿Harry?— le dijo en ese tono sugerente como disiento "cae ya del catre".

—¿Y ahora que hice?— Scorpius se golpeó la frente con una mano en un gesto dramático y sobreactuado, a Harry le causó gracia.

—¡Que NO hiciste, Harry!— el moreno lo miró sin comprender, Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco— ¡Tienes que batir, Harry tonto!— Harry se había olvidado de eso completamente y había apagado la batidora. Le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Scorpius y comenzó a batir mientras el chico suspiraba como abatido y murmuraba:— no sé qué hacer contigo Harry… en serio.

La verdad, a Harry le divertía que Scorpius se mostrara tan mandón y lo dejaba porque eso demostraba que el rubio se sentía en confianza.

Varios retos, reclamos y risas después, contrario a las predicciones fatalistas de Scorpius de que el pastel no resultaría porque Harry había agregado el chocolate cuando no era. A pesar de todo, el pastel terminó bien y con unos pocos detalles faltantes en la decoración (unas pequeñas frutitas que Scorpius había querido poner sobre él). Todo listo y justo a tiempo, porque ya solo faltaban diez minutos para las ocho.

Terminaron de poner las frutas y volvieron a dejar el pastel en el refrigerador para ir a sentarse juntos en uno de los sofás.

—¿Te divirtió esta tarde?— le preguntó Harry a Scorpius, el niño asintió.

—Mucho— dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Podemos hacerlo siempre que venga la mamá de los chicos— le aseguró el pelinegro— o cualquier otra cosa, lo que más te divierta— Scorpius lo miró con ojos ilusionados, esos que hacían que Harry sintiera que valía la pena consentirlo un poco (con esos mismos ojos con que lo convencían sus hijos cuando querían algo).

—¿Lo prometes?— Harry sonrió y le extendió una mano.

—Lo prometo— Scorpius la estrechó y luego abrazó su costado.

—Genial— se quedaron un momento así, en silencio. Cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta y Harry se acercó a abrir, era Ted.

—Hola— le soltó el muchacho.

—Hola ¿Cómo te fue?— Ted se encogió de hombros— bien, como siempre… voy por una ducha, bajaré a cenar en pijama— Harry asintió mientras Ted caminaba hacia la escalera y saludaba a Scorpius con un gesto de cabeza y una sonrisa—. Huele bien, por cierto…

Harry sonrió y le dio una mirada a Scorpius que decía "Te lo dije", el rubio solo sonrió.

—Es que con Scorpius cocinamos pastel…

—¿Pastel? ¡Qué rico!— exclamó Albus mientras entraba a la casa, Ginny había abierto la puerta con su llave, James entró tras de él y le hizo un gesto de mano en forma de saludo.

—Sí, pastel, pero después de bañarse…— les retó Harry, ambos niños corrieron a tomar una ducha. Harry miró a Scorpius— creo que podrías ponerte tu pijama Scorp, después de todo los chicos andarán todos en pijama— el niño sonrió y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse.

—Los chicos lo pasaron muy bien— le aseguró Ginny luego de tener la atención de Harry.

—¿Te quedas a cenar?— la pelirroja negó.

—No puedo, ya tengo una cita— Harry asintió ante su respuesta.

—¿Vendrás por ellos mañana?— Ginny suspiró triste.

—Me temo que no, tengo que volver mañana temprano, pero me aseguraron que sería solo por esta vez— la pelirroja soltó lo último con el que, Harry reconoció, como su peor tono de fastidio.

—Así es el Quidditch— trató de animarle Harry, ella suspiró y asintió.

—Sí, así es el Quidditch— corroboró ella, se acercó a besar su mejilla y se apartó para salir— nos vemos Harry.

—¿No te despides de los chicos?— ella sonrió.

—Ya me despedí de ellos antes de abrir la puerta… que estés bien.

—Tú igual— y luego de esas palabras la pelirroja se desapareció y Harry caminó hasta la cocina para poner la mesa de la que prometía ser una cena llena de historias sobre lo que sus cuatro chicos habían hecho durante el día.

El día terminó y llegaron al domingo, se levantaron tarde y con la típica flojera que caracterizaba ese día, Harry anunció que no le apetecía cocinar y que no era justo explotar tanto al pobre Kreacher así que mejor salían a comer fuera. La idea fue recibida con entusiasmo y poco tiempo después estaban todos en el callejón Diagon paseando en busca de un buen local donde comer.

Terminaron comiendo en un lugar bastante agradable y familiar. Cada cual pidió lo que le apetecía y tuvieron un almuerzo bastante tranquilo, luego del cual decidieron seguir paseando a ver si encontraban algo interesante.

—¡Allí está la tienda de Mati!— gritó Albus ilusionado y observando a su papá como en busca de que el moreno aceptara, aunque fuera, pasar a saludar.

—Tío Mati, Albus. No puedes llamar así por su nombre a un adulto— le reprendió en tono blando su padre. Albus arrugó el ceño.

—Pero Mati dijo la última vez que lo vimos que si lo llamaba tío el se sentía viejo y que él no era para nada viejo, que era joven y tenía mucha vitalidad, y que si no le creía le preguntara al _polvazo_ que iba saliendo por la puerta trasera— las últimas palabras del menor del grupo tuvieron diversas reacciones. Ted se soltó a reír a carcajada limpia, James miraba a su primo con curiosidad, Harry se atoró con su propio aire y Scorpius miraba a Harry con la misma cara de pregunta con la que James miraba a Ted.

—Harry…— le apremió el rubio— ¿Qué es un _polvazo_?— Harry se sonrojó hasta las orejas y Ted rió con más ganas.

—Algo que Matías no tendría porqué haberle dicho a un niño de la edad de Albus ni de la tuya. Lo sabrán cuando sean más grandes…— Scorpius arrugó el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, no muy conforme con tener que quedarse con la duda.

—¡Pero Ted sabe!— alegó James— Si Ted sabe, yo quiero saber— ordenó el pelirrojo, Harry suspiró como pidiendo paciencia.

—Ted sabe porque tiene trece años y no se lo dije yo, de seguro lo aprendió en el colegio— observó a su ahijado y este trató de parar de reír— tú tienes ocho James, y Al y Scorp, tienen cinco y seis. Lo sabrán cuando crezcan y fin de la discusión— sentenció, ya con voz más severa, no quería que siguieran preguntando y, ante la rudeza del mayor, los tres chicos decidieron que no era conveniente seguir insistiendo.

—Pero… ¿Pasamos a saludar a Mati?— Harry suspiró cansado y asintió ante la pregunta del menor de sus chicos, se dirigieron al café y nada más entrar se encontraron a Matías en su típico lugar tras el mesón.

—Harry— salió de detrás de su puesto y se acercó a saludar a todos— James, Ted, Albus— fue como mirándolos y enumerándolos— y tú debes ser Scorpius ¿Verdad?— se inclinó y le sonrió. El rubio asintió algo cohibido— Yo hice tu pastel de cumpleaños— le informó, luego se puso de pie y observó a Harry, aunque no con la mirada de siempre, tal vez porque estaban los chicos— ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

—Albus quería pasar a saludar— soltó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—Genial— sonrió el moreno—¿Vienen de almorzar?— les preguntó y los chicos asintieron— ¿Qué tal si les sirvo un rico postre?

—¡Sí! Los postres de Mati son los mejores— celebró Albus y se fue a sentar en una de las sillas frente al mostrador con los demás.

—Pero me esperan un momento— miró su reloj— estoy preparando algo y justo ahora lo tengo en el horno y toca que le eche un ingrediente para que se termine de formar, hay que ser muy exactos…

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué es?— la curiosidad de Scorpius había sido más grande que otra cosa y se había atrevido a preguntar, aunque algo sonrojado por su propio comportamiento.

—Un suflé especial, es mágico y si no le hecho polvos de coral celeste justo al minuto quince de que está en el horno se echan a perder— le explicó Matías con una sonrisa liviana— ¿Quieres venir y ayudarme?— Scorpius miró a Harry como anhelando permiso, el pelinegro asintió y en menos de lo que dices suflé, el niño ya estaba tras el mostrador yendo con Matías a las cocinas.

—¿Le gusta cocinar?— Mi apareció desde la puerta por la puerta que habían desaparecido su mellizo y Scorpius.

—¡Mi!— exclamó Albus al verla, la morena sonrió, se acercó a revolverle el cabello y luego saludó a los otros dos.

—Yo diría que más que nada le gusta preparar cosas— le sonrió Harry— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien… ¿Y tú?— Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Por suerte este viernes pude comenzar a organizar la investigación para encontrar al maldito que causó todo esto— soltó Harry con rabia— mandé a dos de los chicos a locales gays y a los otros los tengo investigando sobre los Malfoy— la chica lo observó, como meditando un momento.

—¿A locales gay? ¿Cómo se llama ese tipo? Tal vez lo conozca— Mi se veía realmente interesada, Harry bufó con rabia.

—No sabemos su nombre, solo que Malfoy le decía "Eddy"— Harry buscó en su bolsillo y le enseñó la foto de la que no se despegaba nunca, no quería olvidar la cara del desgraciado.

Mi tomó la foto y enarcó ambas cejas con sorpresa.

—Pues tu asesino se llama Edgard Fiurett, es un cabrón engreído Francés, tuve la desgracia de cruzarme con él en la fiesta de un amigo, me causó una mala impresión. Demasiado creído y petulante cuando no era la gran cosa, ni siquiera era demasiado guapo y, definitivamente, a mí no me iban los tíos por mucho que él quisiera y…— la morena se detuvo cuando notó que Harry estaba como en shock— ¿Harry?

—Sabes su nombre…— dijo como saliendo de su ensoñación el moreno— sabes el nombre del puto cabrón— la morena asintió—. Anótalo tras la foto, lo necesito y necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas de él.

Mi cogió un bolígrafo y le anotó el nombre tras la foto y luego se la devolvió suspirando.

—No puedo decirte mucho más, como te dije, solo lo vi una vez y me desagradó tanto que estuve escapando de él toda la fiesta, hasta que me largué con una rubia que…

—No te desvíes— le pidió Harry, la chica asintió como dándole la razón.

—Solo sé que ese es su nombre, que es Francés, petulante y engreído y, ahora, que es el asesino que estás buscando… nada más— Harry asintió.

—Gracias, te besaría en este momento si no supiera que me golpearías por ello…— le soltó Harry y ella sonrió.

—Me alegra que lo tengas claro…

—Yo puedo recibir tu beso por mi hermano Harry— dijo Matías entrando a la escena seguido de un sonriente Scorpius con unos suflé.

—¿No se estaban cocinando los suflé?— preguntó Mi dándole espacio para que los dejara sobre la mesa.

—Sí, _esos_, pero estos están ya listos desde la mañana— le guiñó un ojo y observó a Harry— ¿Y qué me dices moreno?— Harry tragó en seco sintiéndose enrojecer, Matías siempre lograba hacerlo enrojecer.

—Matías deja de reírte a su costa, Harry aún cree que es hetero— le soltó su hermana al cocinero, este suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Harry estuvo muy tentado a protestar sobre eso de "cree que es hetero", pero pensó que lo mejor era quedarse callado sobre el tema si no quería que Matías volviera a fijar su atención en él y lo hiciera enrojecer nuevamente.

—Mati dijo que me daría la receta Harry— le informó Scorpius mientras se sentaba junto a él y a Albus, Harry suspiró aliviado por el cambio de tema.

—¿En serio? Genial…— comió un poco del suflé, realmente estaba delicioso, Matías era un gran cocinero. Pero su cabeza ahora estaba ocupada con otras cosas.

Edgard Fiurett, con un nombre y una nacionalidad era más fácil investigar sobre él, el cabrón iba a enterarse de quién era Harry Potter.

Luego de comer, se despidieron, pasearon un poco más y volvieron a casa, Harry estaba demasiado ansioso, deseaba que fuera lunes para poder ir a trabajar y comenzar a investigar sobre el desgraciado que le había robado tanto a Scorpius y que, más encima, iba a por él.


	7. Capítulo 7: En San Mungo

**Capítulo 7: En San Mungo**

Luego de dejar a los niños en casa de Molly se apareció en el ministerio y a pasos rápidos llegó hasta el salón de reuniones de su equipo. Ya estaban todos ahí, menos Logan…

—Hola— saludó Harry y todos le devolvieron el saludo, Carly estaba sentada con John y Angelina, Ron revisaba unos papeles y Matt había dejado su portátil sobre una mesa alta y, de pie, revisaba unas cosas en él— ¿Cómo les fue?

—No encontramos mucho Harry— le soltó Angelina— la gente con la que hablamos asegura que no sabía nada del tal Eddy y no llegaron a ver jamás a alguien con sus características, los Malfoy tenían una vida bastante versátil y no se puede decir que tuvieran una rutina— la morena se veía abatida. Harry iba a decir que él ya sabía el nombre cuando Matt habló y lo miraba algo avergonzado.

—Lo siento mucho Harry, nosotros tampoco encontramos nada, pero te aseguro que seguiremos buscando y…

—¿A Logan le pasó algo que no está aquí?— le interrumpió Harry recordando que Matt había estado de misión con el rubio. El castaño se encogió de hombros y se volteó.

—¿Quién sabe? No habrá sonado su despertador…— soltó con desdén y algo de enojo.

—Pues yo tengo algo que informarles— soltó Harry observando a su grupo, Ron lo miró curioso, ya que, normalmente, él se enteraba antes de esas cosas— ¿Por qué no te sientas Matt? Se me hace raro verte allí de pie con el portátil—a Harry le desencajaba un poco que Matt estuviera de pie, él siempre estaba sentado con su portátil en las piernas. El castaño se sonrojó, muy levemente.

—Estoy bien de pie…— Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, como sea, ya sé el nombre del que buscamos, se llama Edgard Fiurett y es Francés— todos lo miraron sorprendidos, excepto Matt, que lo miraba enojado.

—¡Ya sabías el nombre y me mantuviste buscándolo con ese energúmeno!— Harry se rascó la cabeza.

—Lo siento Matt, me enteré ayer en la tarde y se me olvidó… pero no creo que salir con Logan haya sido tan malo ¿O sí?— el castaño no dijo nada, solo frunció el ceño y se volteó hacia su portátil— lo importante es que ya sabemos que nuestro asesino se llama Edgard Fiurett.

—¡Ya sabes el nombre del asesino!— Logan, cómo no, entrando con toda su efusividad por la puerta. Harry asintió, no se esperaba un reproche de Logan como Matt, de seguro que el rubio había disfrutado yendo de local en local, lo que lo dejó mudo fue lo que pasó cuando entró.

Matt había volteado a verlo cuando llegó, en ese instante achicó los ojos con furia y luego se volteó hacia su portátil como si nada hubiera pasado. Logan caminó hasta Matt a pasos rápidos, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y dijo con voz, no alta, pero lo suficientemente fuerte y clara como para que todos escucharan, lo siguiente:

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? Podríamos haber llegado juntos…— Harry no podía ver la cara de Matt porque desde ese ángulo Logan la cubría con su inmenso cuerpo, pero suponía que la cara de Matt no debía ser la mejor de todas— ¿Y por qué estas de pi…? Oh ¿Es mi culpa? Lo siento, juro que la próxima vez seré más cuidadoso… es que te veías tan sexy con ese…

—¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ CAVERNÍCOLA TROGLODITA CON IDEAS INDECENTES!— y había explotado, nadie sabía de dónde había sacado Matt la fuerza para apartar a Logan de su lado, haciendo que el chico retrocediera dos pasos. Matt no podía estar más rojo y Harry no sabía si era de la rabia o la vergüenza— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A TOCARME! ¡NO ERES NADA! ¡NO ME INTERESAS! ¡PARA MI VALES MENOS QUE EL PUTO CONDÓN CON EL QUE TE FOLLASTE A ESA MUCAMA MUGGLE DESPUÉS DE MÍ!

Decir que todos estaban en shock, era decir poco. Logan estaba de una pieza, dio un paso hacia tras con el rostro completamente desencajado, volteó hacia la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

—Yo… necesito ir al baño— le susurró a Harry cuando pasó a su lado, el moreno solo atinó a asentir. Harry miró a Ron como buscando algún indicio de realidad, porque eso era demasiado bizarro como para haber ocurrido de verdad, pero su mejor amigo solo lo miraba con una cara que decía, claramente y con letras de neón "Te lo dije".

—¿Matt?— se atrevió a preguntar el moreno con voz temblorosa, el castaño gruñó de forma grave, cogió su portátil y se sentó con él en sus piernas sin cambiar su expresión de rabia.

—Voy a buscar información de nuestro tipo— fue lo único que dijo.

—Sí, genial. Has eso…— Harry se dejó caer en una silla, como esperando que a alguien se le ocurriera algo para volver al mundo real, porque _ese_, de seguro que no era.

Media hora después Logan aún no volvía del baño y el ambiente seguía tenso. Harry veía como Matt tenía la vista fija en su portátil, pero de vez en cuando hacía muecas de molestia. Levantó la vista tan rápido que Harry se sorprendió.

—Edgard tenía un negocio de pociones, una fabrica bastante grande, algo familiar…— Matt se removió en la silla mientras hablaba— Lucius Malfoy hizo tratos con el padre de Edgard, como todos sabemos, Lucius Malfoy murió hace años atrás después de la guerra. Draco Malfoy no rompió el trato de su padre, pero hace como un año murió el padre de Edgard, Ruben Fiurett, el compromiso quedaba invalidado y debía renovarse, ya que las dos partes del acuerdo estaban muertas. Fiurett le pidió renovar el trato a Malfoy, este se negó y por eso el negocio comenzó a decaer…

—Pero…— acotó Harry—, si fue así ¿Por qué Malfoy comenzó a salir con él? Es decir, el Malfoy que yo conocí era desconfiado, no creo que hubiera comenzado a salir habiendo la probabilidad de una venganza— Matt observó su pantalla.

—Aquí dice que, por esas fechas, al menos de forma legal, ni Malfoy ni Fiurett salieron de sus países, así que podemos suponer que hicieron todo el trato por correspondencia— Matt observó a Harry con suspicacia— si no se conocieron, puede que Fiurett haya engañado a Malfoy, él no tenía por qué saber que era el tipo al que le había negado su nombre.

—Pero Malfoy lo llamaba Eddy…— razonó el moreno. Matt suspiró.

—Edgard es un nombre común, solo tuvo que mentir sobre su apellido y ya. O pudo decirle que se llamaba Edmundo, Eduardo…— comenzó a enumerar el castaño—; cualquier nombre que se abrevie de esa manera.

—Creo que ya tenemos el motivo Harry— Ron lo observó fijo, como confirmándole que ese instinto suyo le decía que Matt tenía razón. Harry gruñó con rabia.

—Ese era el puto motivo— golpeó la mesa con fuerza mientras soltaba otro gruñido—. Dinero, puto dinero. Por dinero dejó a Scorpius huérfano y… — Angelina caminó hasta Harry y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Trata de calmarte Harry…— Harry suspiró, no podía ponerse así ahora. Tenía que dirigir a su equipo.

—Bien ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra ahora?— Matt observó su pantalla y frunció los labios.

—Llegó al país hace como cuatro meses y aún no ha salido de él… no sale nada más. Aunque se supone que el departamento de exterior realiza un seguimiento de todos los magos extranjeros que llegan al país— comenzó—. Es decir, no es que les pongan un localizador ni nada, pero esos magos deben reportar donde se están quedando y eso…— Harry asintió y abrió la boca para decirle a Matt que fuera a esa oficina por la información, después de todo, Hermione había logrado que una gran cantidad de datos y cosas fueran digitalizadas y pasadas a las computadoras, pero aún había cosas para las que debías ir en persona. Sin embargo, observó la mueca de incomodidad de Matt y pensó que lo mejor era no forzarlo demasiado, al menos no físicamente.

—Carly, ve por la información, si tenemos suerte hoy mismo atraparemos a ese cabrón— la chica asintió con decisión y salió por la puerta a paso seguro. Justo en el momento en que Logan entraba por ella, con la vista en el suelo de forma apagada. Harry nunca lo había visto así; tan fuera de sí, tan poco animado. En silencio y sin mirar a nadie se sentó en una silla apartada de todos. Harry suspiró y se revolvió el cabello mientras le hacía una seña a Ron para que se acercara—. Dile lo que encontramos ¿Sí?— su amigo asintió y se fue a sentar con el rubio, Matt los ignoraba a todos de forma olímpica.

Al rato volvió Carly y le entregó un papel a Harry.

—Se supone que se está quedando en una casa a veinte minutos de Londres, camino a Watford, un lugar bastante apartado de la vista de todos. Aislado a decir verdad, allí están la dirección exacta— Harry asintió y observó a su equipo, John, Angelina y Carly se veían listos para actuar. Ron hablaba con Logan en voz baja, sin mucho éxito al parecer, porque el rubio seguía viéndose deprimido y para qué hablar de Matt.

—¡Señores!— llamó su atención con voz fuerte y clara— tenemos que movernos, ir a esa casa y averiguar si ese tipo sigue allí, en tal caso atraparlo y hacerlo pagar…— observó a su equipo que lo miraba expectante—. John, Carly, Angelina, Ron… nos vamos.

—¡Qué!— Logan lo observó sorprendido, Matt no dijo nada— ¡Por qué yo no!

—Porque no estás con todos tus sentidos alerta y así no me sirves— le soltó Harry en tono serio, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse demasiado.

—Harry…— trató de hablar el rubio, pero Harry negó.

—Arregla tu cabeza primero, luego podrás volver a trabajar— observó a los otros cuatro que ya estaban de pie, luego fijó su vista en Logan y Matt—. Arreglen su problema o lleguen a un acuerdo, pero no quiero este tipo de ambiente en mi equipo, nos hacen estar a todos tensos y eso no funciona.

—Pediré una transferencia si eso te molesta— Matt fulminó a Harry con sus ojos celestes, el moreno gruñó y se revolvió el cabello.

—No es eso lo que quiero, los dos hacen bien su trabajo y no quiero perder a ninguno— suspiró—, así que, lo que sea… arréglenlo— miró a los demás—. Vámonos.

Una vez fuera se aparecieron en la salida de Londres y comenzó a organizar al equipo.

—Ron y yo iremos delante, entraremos en la casa, Angelina nos seguirá bajo un hechizo de camuflaje por si ocurre cualquier cosa—solo ponían a uno usando el hechizo de camuflaje porque mientras lo usaba no podía hacer otro hechizo—. John y Carly esperaran fuera y lanzaran un hechizo antidesapariciones por si el tipo quiere escapar, si por algún motivo logra salir de la casa lo apresan ¿Entendido?— todos asintieron—. Bien, vamos a revisar esa casa y a atrapar a ese criminal.

Se aparecieron lo más cerca posible del lugar y luego avanzaron a pie hasta la dirección que Harry tenía anotada. Se encontraron con un portón de madera en mal estado y una casa grande y negra, la fachada era de tejuelas y aspecto terrorífico.

—Andando— Harry caminó hacia dentro del sitio hasta llegar a la puerta. Apuntó con la varita y esta se abrió fácilmente, frunció el ceño, le hizo un gesto a Ron y ambos entraron.

El lugar parecía abandonado, la madera del interior se hacía negra y desgastada, los muebles apolillados.

—Parece que no hay nada— le susurró Ron con rabia, Harry achicó los ojos. Algo debían encontrar allí, comenzó a caminar con cuidado hacia donde se veía que estaba la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, todo dentro de la casa estaba muy oscuro.

Cuando Harry llegó a la base de la escalera fue cuando lo escuchó.

—¡No vas a morirte ahora cabrón! ¡Aún tienes que pagar!— una carcajada extraña y enferma. Comenzó a subir la escalera con rapidez— ¡Terminaré la poción que no quisiste financiar contigo! ¡Contigo y tu magia, así que no vas a morir ahora!— abrió la puerta de la que provenía la voz, con la varita en alto y nada preparado para lo que se iba a encontrar.

Frente a él estaba el tipo, Edgard Fiurett, se sabía su rostro de memoria y ahora lo tenía enfrente. Con una expresión de desencajada locura, junto a un gran caldero burbujeante pero… eso no fue lo que sorprendió a Harry. Lo que lo desencajó fue que, junto a él se encontraba el cuerpo, aparentemente sin vida, de Draco Malfoy.

—Pone las manos en alto, no me obligues a hechizarte— el tipo no hizo más que reír y apuntar al cuerpo a su lado con la propia.

—Si tratas de hacer algo, lo mataré— sonrió de forma maniaca y Harry abrió mucho los ojos, eso no era posible, Malfoy estaba muerto, _debía_ estar muerto—. Y se lo merece— soltó de pronto cambiando la sonrisa maniaca por una de rabia mientras pateaba el cuerpo del rubio—. Le dije, le dije que podría hacer una poción que reviviera a los muertos— su expresión era la de un completo desquiciado, los ojos muy abiertos y temblando. Harry escuchó como Ron se ponía tras él—, podría revivir a mi padre, tendría a mi padre de nuevo conmigo, hasta le dije que podríamos revivir al suyo…— las manos le temblaban, pero no dejaba de apuntar a Malfoy ni de observarlo fijo—. Sin embargo, él era un mal hijo. No le interesaba revivir a su padre, me escribió diciendo que estaba loco ¡Loco! Solo necesitaba encontrar a niños magos que nadie quisiera y usar su magia, solo necesitaba concentrar suficiente magia en una poción ¡Se negó a financiarme!— pateó el cuerpo del rubio que _parecía_ muerto—, se negó a financiarme y yo solo quería a mi padre de vuelta, conmigo— alzó la vista hacia Harry y apretó los labios con rabia—, por eso lo capturé, lo engañé, para utilizar su magia… la de la mujer no sirvió, saqué demasiada y murió. Pero la de él sí que sirvió, porque ya sabía hasta donde sacar— soltó una carcajada que inundó todo el mugroso cuarto—, pero…— su mirada se ensombreció— ahora que falta poco para que la poción esté lista su magia no se regenera ¡Justo ahora!— volvió a mirar a Malfoy con odio—. El muy….

—¡Baja la varita!— ordenó Harry sin dejar de apuntarlo, Ron hacía lo mismo.

—¡Voy a revivir a mi padre cueste lo que cueste!— gruñó con fuerza y apuntó con la varita a Harry.

—¡Desmaius!— se escuchó en la habitación, con la voz fuerte y clara de Angelina desde una esquina del cuarto. Edgard calló desmayado y Harry se acercó corriendo a Malfoy mientras Ron le ponía cuerdas en las manos y pies al asesino.

Harry se inclinó junto al cuerpo del rubio, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, colocó dos dedos en su cuello pero no podía sentir pulso, llevó su oído hasta su pecho y fue entonces que se le hizo más claro.

Estaba _vivo_.

—¡Angelina, corre y diles a Carly y John que saquen el hechizo de antidesaparición!— necesitaba aparecerse con Malfoy en San Mungo, lo cogió en sus brazos. Su cuerpo no pesaba lo que debería pesar, estaba delgado, con barba y el cabello completamente desordenado—. Está vivo Ron— le informó al pelirrojo y este abrió los ojos como platos—, yo lo llevaré a San Mungo, veme allá— Ron asintió y Harry sintió como las barreras bajaban—, y… que mis chicos no se enteren de esto.

—¿Qué?

—Si Malfoy no vive, no tendré cara para decirle a Scorpius que su padre estaba vivo… no puedo, además querrá verlo y no quiero que lo vea así— lo fulminó con la mirada—. Encárgate de todo— y se desapareció con el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy apretando fuerte en sus brazos.

Se apareció en medio del hospital mágico.

—¡Ayuda!— gritó, en menos de un instante se le acercó una enfermera— se está muriendo ¡Tiene que ayudarlo!

—Cálmese, señor Potter, los medimagos llegaran en un momento— y, efectivamente, en un momento cinco medimagos aparecieron y se llevaron a Malfoy a una sala de urgencias.

Harry se dejó caer en una de las sillas, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y se llevó las manos entrelazadas a la boca, con la mirada perdida y los pensamientos acelerados pasando como miles de posibilidades en su cabeza.

Si Malfoy no salía vivo, Scorpius no tendría que enterarse de ello. Si Malfoy vivía, entonces Scorpius tendría un padre de nuevo. Esto último le dolía, sabía que era egoísta, pero quería a Scorpius como a uno de sus hijos. Se tapó los ojos.

No, Malfoy _tenía_ que vivir, Scorpius sería muy feliz si le decía que su padre estaba vivo, que podría volver con él, a su Mansión, a cocinar y volar junto a él. Suspiró. Malfoy tenía que vivir, tenía que vivir para que Scorpius tuviera un padre, ya que sabía que él nunca podría reemplazar el lugar del suyo.

Entendía por qué la sangre había estado en niveles mínimos de magia, haciéndoles creer que Malfoy estaba muerto, era porque habían estado arrebatándosela… Scorpius le había dicho que debía investigar la sangre, tal vez Malfoy logró meterse a su cabeza en algún momento de fuerza por su conexión de padre e hijo… él pensó que era solo una pesadilla… Scorpius…

—Harry— el moreno alzó la cabeza a la conocida voz de su mejor amigo— ¿Cómo…?

—No quiero hablar de eso— soltó mientras el pelirrojo se dejaba caer en el asiento junto a él—, háblame de cualquier otra cosa, ahora no quiero pensar en el caso ni en nada relacionado…

—Pues…— Ron pareció pensárselo— Logan me contó lo que pasó con Matt— Harry sintió deseó sonreír, lo habría hecho si es que no le pesara tanto la sonrisa.

—¿Sí? ¿Y entonces, por qué se folló a otra tía cuando había estado con Matt? Es un tonto, todos sabemos como es Matt…— soltó Harry, tratando de seguir el hilo de la conversación, de olvidar que estaba en un hospital esperando a que Malfoy viviera o muriera.

—Me dijo que, en realidad, Matt siempre le había llamado la atención— Harry enarcó una ceja como diciendo "ya ¿En serio?, no le creo mucho", pero dejó que Ron siguiera—, dijo que la misión fue la oportunidad perfecta… que, ya sabes… terminaron el uno con el otro, con todo eso de fingir que eran novios. Finalizaron apareciéndose en el departamento de Logan, pasó lo que pasó y… pues nada, que era un edificio muggle y llegó la sirvienta que Logan tiene contratada para limpiar. Logan juega con ella a veces, ya sabes como es…— le dio una mirada significativa—, y al parecer la chica le sigue bastante el juego porque llegó con un… traje… de… esos que— Ron suspiró— ya sabes. Matt dormía, _supuestamente_, cuando Logan fue a abrir la puerta, porque aún era tarde y… pues, ella lo provocó, él respondió, se la folló junto a la puerta, ella se fue y él volvió a la cama creyendo que no había pasado nada. Prometiéndose que no volvería a decirle a la mucama que llegara otra vez, ahora que tenía a Matt. Pero claro, no se esperaba que Matt lo hubiera visto…

—Conclusión: Matt tiene toda la razón de estar enojado— soltó Harry.

—Pues, igual… no dejó que Logan se explicara ni nada— el moreno suspiró.

—¿Tú habrías querido escuchar el por qué del tipo que te folló y la misma noche agarró y se folló a otra? Creo que no…— negó con la cabeza—, Logan va a tener que hacer mucho mérito si quiere que Matt lo perdone, y si es que Matt lo perdona. Él no parece una persona que perdone fácilmente— suspiró—. Aunque claro, tampoco parecía alguien que fuera a aceptar acostarse con Logan.

—¿Crees que le guste?— Ron lo observó interrogante y Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que si se acostó con él y se enojó tanto por lo que hizo Logan… entonces algo debe gustarle…— Ron asintió dándole la razón y volvió el silencio, los pensamientos confusos y la angustia.

Harry trataba de olvidar que estaba en ese hospital, pero le era imposible. El tiempo comenzó a pasar mientras él mantenía la vista fija en algún punto del vacío, como perdido y sin entender. Deseando que Malfoy no muriera, deseando que encontrara la fuerza para vivir y volver con Scorpius, aunque eso significaría que ya no tendría al niño, que quería tanto como a sus hijos, con él.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando un medimago alto, de cabello blanquecino por las canas, ojos miel y expresión seria salió de la sala de urgencias, Harry lo único que atinó a hacer fue ponerse de pie lo más rápido que pudo y llegar junto a él.

—¿Y…?— preguntó, casi con miedo. La expresión de ese hombre no le decía nada, ni bueno ni malo. El medimago suspiró.

—Hemos curado todas las heridas del señor Malfoy y aún está con vida— Harry sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima—, pero…— y allí estaba el peso otra vez— me temo que en vista de que el señor Malfoy siga como va, no vivirá mucho más que el día de hoy.

—No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué? ¡Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer!— Harry estaba desesperado, Malfoy _no podía morir_, simplemente no lo admitía.

—Cálmese, se lo voy a explicar…— el hombre tomó mucho aire y comenzó a hablar—. La magia del señor Malfoy ha estado siendo extraída en gran cantidad. Como ustedes deben saber, la magia de los magos se va desgastando todos los días, por el simple hecho de la existencia, porque los magos envejecemos más lentos y todo eso implica un desgaste de magia. Para nosotros no es un problema, la magia se regenera sola en la medida que se gasta— los miró fijo— el problema con el señor Malfoy es que le extrajeron tanta magia que llegó a un punto crítico. En su cuerpo hay magia pero es muy escasa y, al parecer, estuvo mucho tiempo expuesto a esta extracción. Porque, en defensa a ella, su magia dejó de regenerarse— Harry y Ron abrieron mucho los ojos—. Como comprenderán, sus niveles de magia están críticos, su magia no se regenera y su sola existencia hace que se vaya gastando. Cuando esta se gaste, el señor Malfoy morirá— Harry estuvo a punto de entrar en shock.

—¡Pero… tiene que poder hacer algo! ¡Tiene que poder, aunque sea sin magia!— alegó el moreno, pero el hombre negó.

—El señor Malfoy es sangre pura, los sangre pura no viven sin magia— Harry sentía ganas de dejarse caer en algún sitio, Malfoy no se podía morir ¡Simplemente no podía!—. Sin embargo, hay una solución— Harry lo observó sorprendido.

—¡Y por qué no lo dijo antes!— él se puso sepulcralmente serio.

—Porque es algo muy complicado y dudo que encontremos a alguien que quiera arriesgarse así…— Harry arrugó el ceño y el medimago se mostró cansado y resignado— necesitamos un donante de magia. Un mago que se preste para darle la magia suficiente al señor Malfoy hasta que sus niveles se encuentren en su estado normal, es decir. Obligatoriamente tiene que ser un mago con más magia que él, ya que si es un mago que tenga menos, no logrará llenarlo por completo y morirá él y el señor Malfoy, ya que no aceptará dos magias intrusas en su cuerpo, solo una y no comenzará a regenerarse por sí misma hasta que esté en sus niveles normales de nuevo— lo observó fijo—. El señor Malfoy es un mago fuerte, sangre pura. Sus niveles normales de magia son altos, no encontraremos a tiempo a alguien dispuesto a darle magia, cuando es seguro que el donante quedará en un estado de magia crítico. Aunque claro, el donante sí regenerará su magia, porque no ha sido expuesto a la extracción constante del señor Malfoy— el medimago terminó su explicación y lo miró serio—. No puedo salvar al señor Malfoy, a menos que usted conozca a alguien con la suficiente magia para dejarlo en sus niveles normales y no morir en el intento— Harry apretó los labios y Ron observó a su amigo, conocía esa cara.

—Harry… no creo que…— pero el moreno negó y observó a su amigo con ojos llenos de determinación.

—Si no lo hago, nunca podría volver a mirar a la cara a Scorpius sabiendo que pude ayudar a su padre y no lo hice. Se supone que soy el mago más poderoso de Inglaterra— se volteó hacia el medimago— ¿Quién mejor que yo para hacerlo? Yo seré su donante— el hombre se sorprendió.

—¿Lo dice en serio?— Harry no dudó en asentir— bien, acompáñeme.

—¿Cuánto tardaremos?— preguntó el moreno.

—En la extracción, no mucho. Pero usted estará inconsciente hasta mañana, que será probablemente cuando ya haya recuperado su magia— Harry asintió y miró a su amigo.

—Diles a los chicos que estoy bien, que surgió una urgencia y…— suspiró— ¿Te puedes quedar con ellos en mi casa?— el pelirrojo asintió— no les cuentes nada, diles que estoy bien y llegaré mañana… no sé, invéntate algo…— en la cabeza de Harry no cabía la posibilidad de morir.

—Como quieras y…— suspiró— suerte amigo— Harry asintió y se fue con el medimago a la sala de urgencias.

Cuando entró a la sala se encontró con que los otros medimagos rodeaban a Malfoy y le lanzaban hechizos o aplicaban pomadas en sus heridas. Todos se detuvieron al ver entrar a Harry Potter.

—El señor Potter será el donante mágico del señor Malfoy— informó el medimago que había hablado con Harry y con un movimiento de varita apareció una camilla junto a la del rubio— tiéndase señor Potter, vamos a dormirlo para comenzar a extraer su magia.

Harry obedeció y se tendió en la camilla, en un instante un hechizo lo llenó de cansancio y lo llevó a la inconsciencia.


	8. Capítulo 8: Despertares y Reencuentros

**Capítulo 8: Despertares y Reencuentros**

No recordaba haber soñado nada, podía sentir su cuerpo pesado; como si tratara de moverse, acomodarse en la cama y le costara demasiado trabajo, quería despertar, pero también le pesaban los ojos. No estaba dormido, pero tampoco estaba despierto y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de despertarse. Junto toda su determinación y abrió los ojos.

—¿Señor Potter?— Harry observó al hombre junto a su cama y recordó, lentamente, lo que había ocurrido. Se trató de incorporar con lentitud, el medimago lo ayudó a sentarse. Los pensamientos venían muy lentos, hasta que llegó al importante.

—¿Malfoy?— preguntó con voz ahogada.

—El señor Malfoy está bien— le sonrió el medimago, Harry suspiró aliviado— créame señor Potter, solo usted podría haber salvado la vida del señor Malfoy— Harry lo observó interrogante.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tuvimos que sacar tanta magia para llegar a los niveles de magia del señor Malfoy que pensamos que morirían los dos. Ningún otro mago podría haber dado tanta magia y sobrevivir, por suerte, usted tiene un poco más de magia que él, la justa para que alcanzara a regenerarse— Harry se sorprendió ante la revelación y comenzó a observar a sus costados, estaba en una pequeña habitación blanca.

—¿Qué hora es?— preguntó al medimago, este miró su reloj.

—Las once de la mañana, tardó un poco más en recuperarse por la cantidad de magia que tuvimos que sacar, pero ya está bien, debería poder levantarse e irse sin ningún problema— le sonrió y le entregó un chocolate—. Para reponer energías— le guiñó un ojo—, gracias a usted el señor Malfoy vivirá y debería despertar en unas horas más.

Harry sintió que le quitaban un gran peso de encima, Malfoy iba a vivir. Scorpius tendría a su padre. Sonrió al pensar en lo feliz que lo haría esa noticia y le dio una mordida al chocolate.

—Su amigo, el señor Weasley, le trajo ropa y arregló todo el papeleo— Harry observó al medimago y asintió mientras este le señalaba la ropa en la esquina de la cama—, cuando esté listo podrá salir de aquí— el moreno asintió y el medimago salió de la habitación.

Harry suspiró cansado, se terminó de comer el chocolate y comenzó a vestirse, con lentitud, ya que aún se sentía como si hubiera estado haciendo ejercicio todo el día anterior y le pesaba el cuerpo. Pero se vistió y salió de la habitación a paso lento.

—¡Harry!— Hermione se abalanzó a sus brazos a penas puso un pie fuera del cuarto y casi lo hace perder el equilibrio— ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así de arriesgado! ¡Pudiste morir!

—Pero estoy bien— le sonrió tratando de calmarla mientras buscaba a Ron por de ayuda, cuando lo encontró, el pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa de camaradería.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— le preguntó su mejor amigo y Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Cansado, pero bien ¿Nos vamos a trabajar?— le preguntó. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y Ron puso los suyos en blanco.

—¡No vas a ir a trabajar ahora Harry James Potter!— el pelinegro bufó.

—Te pedí la mañana Harry— le anunció su amigo— y creo que deberías ir a ver a los chicos, estaban un poco preocupados…— Harry se congeló, los chicos, sí, tenía que verlos.

—¿Qué les dijiste?— Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Que, repentinamente, tuviste que quedarte cubriendo el turno de noche de un amigo. No me creyeron mucho— le anunció— así que será mejor que vayas a verlos.

—¿Están con Molly?— preguntó.

—No— negó su amigo— están en tu casa, se negaron a moverse de allí hasta que no volvieras y vieran que estuvieras bien— Harry suspiró y soltó una sonrisa.

—Mis chicos— soltó con alegría— bien, voy a verlos y en la tarde vamos a resolver lo del caso de Fiurett.

—Por cierto, necesitaremos un abogado para el juicio— Harry arrugó el ceño, pero asintió.

—Yo hablaré con Mi, no hay problema— se fue hacia la red flu, ya que no se sentía lo suficientemente concentrado como para aparecerse. Una vez se metió en la chimenea y terminó en su casa, un sin número de gritos preocupados y abrazos lo llevaron al suelo.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se encontró sentado junto a la chimenea con Albus, Scorpius y James abrazándolo y Ted parado junto a ellos observándolo con una cara de "explícate o te irás castigado a tu cuarto".

—Hola chicos…— habló por sobre las miles de preguntas de James, las frases de cariño de Al y los reproches de Scorpius—. Estoy bien, solo tuve que hacer algo especial anoche…

—¿Especial?— preguntó Ted— Eso no suena como a que le cubriste el turno a alguien— le soltó enarcando una ceja y cruzando los brazos, Harry suspiró, se puso de pie y fue a sentarse en uno de los sofás con los chicos siguiéndolo de cerca. Finalmente terminaron sentándose muy cerca de él.

—Pues, primero lo primero ¿No deberían estar en casa de Molly?— preguntó. Ted apretó los labios y sobre todos se dibujó una cara de culpa.

—Es que…— comenzó Al—, nosotros queríamos estar aquí cuando vinieras; ver si estabas bien.

—Sí y nos hemos portado bien— le aseguró James. Harry suspiró, después de todo eran buenos chicos. Observó a Scorpius, con su muda pregunta preocupada en el rostro y algo le atravesó el pecho, Scorpius ya no estaría más con ellos. Le extendió los brazos para que fuera con él, el niño caminó hasta él y Harry lo cogió en sus brazos y lo sentó sobre sus piernas.

—Estoy bien— les aseguró y pudo ver algo más de alivio en sus rostros, pero aún había duda y preguntas— la verdad no me quedé cubriendo un turno, no les puedo decir todavía qué estaba haciendo, pero les prometo que hoy en la noche a más tardar lo sabrán ¿Bien?— ellos parecieron dudar.

—¿Y no te volverás a ir?— le preguntó Scorpius, Harry sintió algo amargo recorrerlo, porque el que se iba a ir sería otro. Sin embargo, se obligó a sonreírle y negar con la cabeza.

—No podría, no puedo pasar tanto tiempo sin ustedes…— los observó con una sonrisa dulce y segura, allí fue cuando todos se calmaron y se sintieron bien de nuevo—, ya que estoy aquí y tengo la mañana libre ¿Qué tal si me ayudan a cocinar el almuerzo?

—¡Sí!— fue el grito general, Scorpius les había pegado eso de cocinar, ya que, aunque no les gustara tanto antes, les había demostrado que era muy divertido cuando lo hacían todos juntos. Pronto estuvieron los cinco en la cocina, preparando el almuerzo y riendo animadamente. Harry no podía dejar de mirar a Scorpius y se negaba a sentirse triste, porque sentirse triste era egoísta, Scorpius sería muy feliz al saber lo de su padre.

Luego de almorzar y de ir a dejar a los chicos con Molly se apareció en el ministerio, cuando vio que una oleada de reporteros se le acercaba, optó por aparecerse directamente en el salón de su equipo.

—Harry— Angelina le sonrió y el le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza, observó como todos estaban sentados, como a su espera. Matt no miraba a nadie y Logan estaba lo más alejado posible de él. No se habían arreglado.

—Bien…— se apoyó en un escritorio— ¿Realizaron el interrogatorio?— Carly arrugó la nariz en un gesto de asco y asintió, pero no dijo nada— ¿Y bien…?— Harry agrandó los ojos como esperando que alguien se dignara a responder.

—Es algo… no muy agradable de hablar…— fue la explicación de la castaña.

—Sea como sea, somos un equipo que se especializa en cosas horrendas.

—Pero siempre es difícil hablar de cosas como esta— le rebatió Carly.

—Bien— aceptó el moreno llevándose una mano a los ojos— ¿Alguien va a decirme?

—Yo— Harry observó a John y asintió con la cabeza para que comenzara a hablar— luego de que te desaparecieras con Malfoy nosotros trajimos a Fiurett al ministerio, cuando estuvo consiente procedimos a interrogarlo— John hablaba con voz calmada_, clínica_—. El interrogatorio no dio muchos resultados en ese momento, el tipo se encontraba en un claro estado de demencia, así que procedimos a darle Veritaserum— John observó a Harry como para ver si su jefe le seguía, este asintió y él procedió a continuar—. Confesó haberse acercado a Malfoy por financiamiento, aunque en ese entonces no se conocieron. Cuando Malfoy se negó, porque consideró que su proyecto era desquiciado, él comenzó a trazar un plan para vengarse de Malfoy. Así fue como se hizo uno de los amantes de Malfoy y en la celebración de su cumpleaños, le quitó la varita con artimañas sin que este lo notara, cuando el momento llegó mató al amante de la mujer de Malfoy y hechizó a esta mientras Malfoy corría para prevenir a su hijo. Luego se lo llevó a él y su mujer para llevar a cabo la poción y revivir a su padre.

—Ya, creo que todo eso lo tenía más menos claro— le cortó Harry— ¿Qué es lo que Carly no quería decir?— John tomó mucho aire y lo soltó sonoramente.

—Como de cada tres palabras que decía, dos se referían a su padre, pues despertó nuestra curiosidad ¿Por qué quería revivirlo con tanto ahínco? Es decir, él es un hombre ya mayor, a esta edad es normal que los padres se mueran— John se acomodó en la silla—. Su respuesta fue, escalofriante— miró fijo a Harry—, dijo que él amaba a su padre y que este lo amaba a él, que tenía que estar a su lado— Harry sintió que el estómago comenzaba a revolvérsele, John estaba insinuando _aquello_—. Cuando le pedimos que fuera más específico, dijo que cuando era niño y su madre murió él ocupó el lugar de su madre— Harry sentía arcadas, John seguía hablando— y que por eso quería a su padre de vuelta, porque él era el único que sabía amarlo, él único que lo amaba desde niño— terminó John y Harry se dejó caer en una silla, aquello era simplemente, asqueroso.

—Es decir, fue violado por su padre en la infancia y siguió manteniendo relaciones sexuales con él hasta el momento de su muerte. Gracias a ello no pudo acabar muy cuerdo y terminó con un complejo obsesivo— le resumió Matt a Harry. El resumen no era necesario, Harry había entendido.

—¿Nos costará mucho encerrarlo?— fue lo único que logró salir de los labios de Harry. Puede que el tipo hubiera estado desquiciado, pero había tratado de matar a Scorpius y eso Harry no lo perdonaba.

—No, si tenemos un buen abogado que dirija el caso. El ministerio le dará uno a él…— Harry asintió, se puso de pie y le escribió una carta a Mi en un trozo de pergamino y le pidió a Angelina que la mandara con una lechuza del ministerio.

—¿Cuándo será el juicio?

—Dentro de una semana, mientras llega la fecha estará en una de las celdas del ministerio— le respondió su mejor amigo, Harry asintió satisfecho.

Todo estaba en orden, el asesino estaba encerrado, Scorpius tendría a su padre de vuelta y estaría feliz. Suspiró.

—¿Está listo el informe del caso?— Matt asintió y le entregó una carpeta— ¿Alguien que quiera írselo a dejar al jefe?— preguntó Harry como con ironía, medio en broma, medio en serio. Obviamente, nadie quería cruzarse con el pesado de Garly, así que Harry suspiró y salió hacia su oficina.

Su secretaria le dijo que estaba desocupado _cuándo no_, pensó Harry y se acercó a tocar la puerta. La voz osca del jefe le indicó un seco "pase" y él se apresuró a entrar.

—Potter— dijo como entre dientes y acomodándose en esa silla _¿Había subido de peso?_ _Seguramente_, se respondió Harry a su propia pregunta, estando sentado todo el día tras un escritorio cualquiera sube de peso.

—Jefe— soltó Harry, se mantuvo serio. Podría pavonearse, alegar que él había tenido razón y él no. Pero no lo hizo, se mantuvo serio mientras le dejaba la carpeta sobre el escritorio—. El informe del caso de asesinado— sin decir más se volteó para salir, pero la voz de Garly lo detuvo una vez que ya estaba en la puerta.

—Estarás feliz ¿No, Potter?— Harry sonrió y volteó hacia él.

—Por supuesto, un asesino está en donde debe estar. Ya no puede causar daño y rescatamos a alguien que creíamos muerto. Es más que suficiente para sentirse satisfecho— y sin esperar respuesta salió de su despacho. Podía imaginarse su cara, pero no le interesaba porque suponía que eso era algo que haría él, pensar que él se engrandecería de su victoria. Pero para Harry eso no era productivo, lo encontraba absurdo y pensaba que de hacerlo solo se rebajaría a su nivel. Volvió al salón de su equipo.

—Harry— le llamó Ron de inmediato—, me acaban de informar que Malfoy despertó hace una media hora— Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

—Voy para allá— fue todo lo que dijo antes de aparecerse directamente en San Mungo. Preguntó en qué habitación estaba y llegó hasta ella, justo en el momento en que salía el mismo medimago que lo había atendido a él.

—Señor Potter— le saludó el hombre y Harry le comenzó a hablar con cierta ansiedad en la voz.

—¿Está despierto? ¿Puedo verlo?— el hombre suspiró, como si pidiera paciencia para lidiar con esa impulsividad del Gryffindor.

—Cálmese señor Potter, sí, está despierto, de hecho ya se ha afeitado y peinado— Harry asintió— y sí, puede recibir visitas— Harry asintió y puso una mano sobre la manija de la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla.

Definitivamente la persona que Malfoy debería estar deseando ver no era él, dio un paso hacia atrás y el medimago lo observó con curiosidad.

—Vengo en un instante— le anunció y se apareció en la Madriguera—. Molly— le llamó Harry y la mujer llegó a su lado desde la cocina.

—Hola Harry ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

—Quiero ver a los chicos…

—Están en el patio…— el moreno asintió y pasó a la cocina hacia el patio trasero, efectivamente, estaban todos allí. Albus y Scorpius se columpiaban mientras Ted parecía muy concentrado contándole una historia a un fascinado James.

—¡Harry!— Scorpius lo vio y Albus gritó.

—¡Papá!— pronto estaban los dos a su lado, James y Ted se le acercaban a paso lento.

—¿Por qué volviste tan pronto?— le preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Es que…— suspiró y se revolvió el cabello—. Tengo que ir con Scorpius a San Mungo— y entonces todos los rostros se desencajaron en miedo y confusión— ¡No es por nada malo!— les aseguró, pero seguían viéndose preocupados— De hecho es algo muy bueno, es una sorpresa que sé que te gustará Scorp— el rubio lo miró con algo de miedo.

—¿Por qué a mí?— Harry se inclinó a su altura y le revolvió el cabello.

—Te juro, que no es algo malo ¿He roto alguna promesa que te he hecho?— el niño negó— Esta no es la excepción, es algo bueno. De hecho, ayer cuando no estuve fue porque estaba— no sabía como decirlo— _preocupado_ por esta sorpresa.

—¿Lo prometes?— preguntó el niño y Harry asintió.

—Por el cariño que les tengo a todos ustedes— el niño asintió.

—Vamos— le dijo en respuesta y Harry se irguió.

—¿Podemos ir?— preguntó Albus.

—No creo que…

—¡Por favor Harry que ellos vengan también!— le rogó Scorpius.

Harry era sensible a una mirada de anhelo, dos lo convencían fácilmente, de más está decir que cuatro miradas eran MUCHO para él.

—Bien…— suspiró—. Vamos por la red flu…— los chicos sonrieron y lo siguieron hasta la chimenea, Harry le avisó a Molly que saldrían y se fueron a San Mungo. Una vez allí Harry les pidió que lo siguieran hasta llegar frente a la puerta en que estaba Malfoy, el medimago lo esperaba fuera y abrió enormemente los ojos al ver que llegaba con tanto niño.

—Señor Potter no puede entrar con todos ellos— Harry sonrió— lo alterará.

—No se preocupe, solo entraré con él— le señaló a Scorpius y el hombre notó de inmediato el parecido y asintió secamente—. Chicos— observó al grupo junto a él—, pórtense bien mientras yo entro con Scorpius ¿Sí? Ted está a cargo— les informó y estos asintieron, aunque James con cara de querer protestar—. Vamos— le extendió los brazos a Scorpius y este dejó que lo cargara, Harry suspiró pensando que tal vez no podría cargar a Scorpius otra vez.

Scorpius estaba abrazado a su cuello con una mano, Harry abrió la puerta, entró, antes de nada cerró la puerta tras de sí y observó la única cama de la habitación con grandes ventanales bien iluminada.

En la cama estaba Draco Malfoy, sentado, con un diario en las piernas que ya no leía porque miraba hacia la puerta con los ojos grises abiertos y enormes en una expresión que Harry jamás le había visto.

—Scorp…— le escuchó balbucear y él se encontraba inmóvil junto a la puerta.

—Papá…— Scorpius tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Harry atinó a moverse y acercarse a la cama, Scorpius parecía en shock, pero cuando Harry estuvo pegado a la cama despertó de su ensoñación y se lanzó a la cama con fuerza—¡Papá!

—Scorpius, mi niño— escuchó Harry que le decía el rubio a su hijo, el niño lloraba abrazado a él.

—Te extrañé tanto papá, tú… tú estás vivo… ¿Mamá?— lloraba el pequeño y Draco lo abrazaba mientras acariciaba su cabello y besaba lo que encontraba a su alcance.

—Sí, pequeño, estoy vivo y pretendo estarlo por mucho tiempo más, mamá no está, pero yo estoy contigo—Scorpius no pareció preocuparse mucho por su madre, estaba demasiado feliz de tener a su padre con él—. No volverás a estar solo—Harry se congeló un momento, quería decir que él no había dejado a Scorpius solo, pero no podía porque era solo un espectador en esa escena de padre e hijo, él no tenía nada que ver allí.

—No estuve solo— le negó el niño apartándose para ver el rostro de su padre— estuve viviendo con Harry— fue entonces cuando Harry entró al cuadro, Draco se fijó en él como si recién lo viera, su expresión no era de odio ni de nada, solo seria.

—Potter…— siseó.

—Sí, y Albus es genial ¡Tienes que conocerlo! ¡Y ya sé montar en escoba!— Scorpius tenía mucho que decirle a su padre y no sabía por donde empezar—. Cierto— lo abrazó de nuevo—, gracias por la escoba papá, Harry dijo que era regalo tuyo— Draco miró interrogante a Harry, el moreno se limitó a guardar silencio, pero Draco sabía que tenían que hablar y, muy a su pesar, no podían hacerlo con Scorpius allí. Harry se dio cuenta.

—Scorpius, ¿Por qué no vas y le cuentas la noticia a los chicos?— Harry le sonrió dulcemente—. Estoy seguro de que están ansiosos de saber…

—¡Sí!— el niño observó a su papá y se acercó a besarle la mejilla— vengo al tiro papá— sonrió y salió corriendo del cuarto con la emoción de contarle a sus amigos que su padre estaba vivo.

—Si lo mandé contigo era porque sabía que tú podrías mandarlo con mi tía, no para que lo llevaras a vivir contigo— le soltó el rubio en tono serio, sin hostilidad, pero eran las palabras.

—Y lo hice— se defendió Harry—, pero resulta que el maniático ese entró en casa de Andrómeda y la mató— le anunció con voz seca, Draco abrió mucho los ojos—. Por suerte Scorpius alcanzó a huir, le cogió la mano a Ted y usó ese traslador que le diste… ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué lo llevara a un orfanato? Nunca le haría eso a Scorpius, no lo dejaría solo. Es un buen niño y no le haría eso… yo…— suspiró—, lo quiero mucho, sabe ganarse el afecto de la gente…

—¿Lo adoptaste?— preguntó el rubio con voz clínica y Harry asintió— ¿Y tu esposa no se enojó? ¿Cómo iba a estar bien contigo? No creo que a ella le gustara que cuidaras a un Malfoy ¡Por Merlín, no le habrás dado tu apellido!

—No— le cortó Harry con algo de rabia—. Scorpius conserva su apellido y su fortuna por si quieres saberlo, cuando conseguí su tutela lo único que hice fue poner a una abogada amiga a llevar los negocios con Scorpius de beneficiario— le anunció—, y no estoy casado ya más Malfoy— el rubio se mostró genuinamente sorprendido. Harry suspiró, no quería pelear— ¿Por qué yo Malfoy? ¿Por qué programaste ese traslador para que llevara a Scorpius a mí? Y no digo me quejo de que lo hayas hecho, quiero mucho a Scorpius, pero no lo entiendo ¿Por qué yo y cómo lograste que lo llevara siempre conmigo?

—Tenías que ser tú, porque eres el salvador del mundo mágico, eres un Gryffindor con tan buen corazón que lo ayudarías, además conocías a Andrómeda y… precisamente por todo lo que has hecho— suspiró— sabía que no dejarías a Scorpius botado en cualquier parte y lo del traslador… no puedo decírtelo es magia antigua de la familia Malfoy, rompería un código familiar al decirte— Harry bufó— y… Potter— Harry observó al rubio, recién dándose el tiempo de mirar bien su imagen, estaba afeitado, el cabello peinado de forma casual y mucho mejor que antes, tan guapo como en el colegio. Negó para sí mismo, estaba mal de la cabeza _¿Cómo en el colegio?_ Necesitaba una aspirina—. Gracias por cuidarlo.

Harry pensó que el mundo iba a detenerse, Malfoy le había dado las gracias.

—Scorpius no es ningún problema y, si me dejas, lo cuidaré hasta que salgas de aquí— el rubio negó.

—Salgo hoy mismo gracias a…— tomó mucho aire, costaba decirlo— a ti— y Harry estaba seguro que ese no era el mundo mágico, era un universo alterno—. Gracias por… la magia— Draco desvió la vista hacia la ventana, Harry estaba por entrar en shock, pero se negó a ello.

—No podría mirar a la cara a Scorpius sabiendo que pude ayudar a su padre y no lo hice…— suspiró—, después de todo… no podría reemplazar al suyo, por mucho que hubiera querido— el rubio apretó los labios, miró al suelo y no dijo nada—, era mi deber.

—Gracias de todas formas…— en ese momento entró una cabeza rubia seguida de una pelinegra y una castaña y una pelirroja.

—El medimago dijo que no podían entrar— les reprendió Harry y los chicos sonrieron con malignidad.

—Sí, pero casualmente yo traía una bomba de humo de tío George y se me ha caído al final del pasillo así que alguien ha tenido que ir a ver que ocurría— soltó Ted en tono de inocencia mientras Scorpius caminaba hacia la cama de su papá tirando a Albus tras él, el rubio los miraba entre curioso y divertido.

—Era para conocer al papá de Scorp— le explicó James y Harry suspiró cansado, eran buenos chicos, pero lo harían envejecer más pronto.

—Papá, él es Albus— le anunció al rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro y Albus le hizo un gesto con la mano a Draco Malfoy.

—Hola señor Malfoy.

—Hola— le dijo Draco con voz educada, Harry estaba sorprendido de que el rubio no se quejara.

—Papá…— le llamó Albus y el moreno lo fijó su atención en él para indicarle que le oía— ¿Esto significa que Scorpius ya no vivirá con nosotros?— Harry veía venir lágrimas.

—¡Pero íbamos a cocinar la nueva receta de Scorpius todos juntos!— gritó James como dándose cuenta al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, Harry no sabía qué hacer para salir del aprieto, suspiró y se inclinó a la altura de Al.

—Albus, ahora que sabemos que el papá de Scorpius está vivo, lo correcto es que Scorpius viva con él, es su papá. Tú no querrías que te separaran de mí ¿Verdad?— el pelinegro negó pero aún así le corrían las lágrimas por las mejillas.

—Pero… yo quiero mucho a Scorpius— y la cosa iba para peor porque los ojos de Scorpius también se estaban humedeciendo y amenazaban con comenzar a llorar.

—Veamos— Harry se sentó en el suelo y atrajo a ambos chicos sentando a cada uno en una de sus piernas. Draco simplemente lo observaba entre curioso y maravillado por esa faceta del moreno—, que Scorpius no viva con nosotros no significa que no nos veremos más— besó la frente de cada uno—, ustedes son buenos amigos y lo serán aunque estén lejos, solo que Scorpius ahora vivirá con su papá, como es correcto.

—Pero lo extrañaré— sollozó Albus.

—Scorpius no va a desaparecer de nuestras vidas, estoy seguro de que puede venir a visitarnos cuando quiera— Harry le dio una mirada a Malfoy como esperando que este no dijera nada.

—O ustedes pueden ir a verlo a la mansión— le siguió Draco y Harry pensó que podría besarlo en ese momento, no de una forma romántica, es solo que, Harry sintió que un profundo agradecimiento lo llenaba; no perderían a Scorpius.

—Que bueno, no quería perder un hermano menor— sentenció James y Scorpius lo observó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No me perderás— le aseguró ahora que Harry y su papá lo habían aliviado se sentía más tranquilo— si vienen a la mansión podemos hacer ese postre ¡Nuestra cocina es inmensa!

—¡Qué hace tanta gente aquí dentro!— el medimago entró y en menos de un segundo todos los chicos, menos Scorpius, habían corrido fuera de la habitación. Harry le sonrió al rubio.

—Siempre tendrás tu cuarto en casa Scorp— el niño le sonrió a Harry.

—Scorp… ve un momento con tus amigos afuera— el niño observó a su padre y asintiendo salió del cuarto— ¿Un cuarto?

—James, Albus, Ted y Scorpius tienen cuartos propios— le explicó el moreno— todos del mismo porte si quieres saberlo, aunque adornados a su gusto…

—No esperaba menos…— el rubio lo observó fijo y Harry le sonrió agradecido.

—Gracias por dejar que se vean.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer Potter, lo mantuviste bien y, por lo que veo, feliz. Es bueno saber que si me pasa algo cuenta con alguien— Harry arrugó el ceño.

—No digas eso… no puede pasarte nada de aquí a unos cien años más Malfoy, no soportaría ver a Scorpius triste de nuevo— el rubio soltó una sonora carcajada— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—Que tú, de entre todas las personas, seas quien me diga que espera que no muera— Draco lo penetró con la mirada y Harry se sonrojó, por un momento le recordó a como lo miraba Matías. Draco sonrió al ver como el moreno se sonrojaba y decidió cambiar el tema— ¿Qué fue eso de la escoba?

—Ah— Harry suspiró aliviado por el cambio de tema— es que, quería regalarle una escoba a Scorp por su cumpleaños y cuando fui a comprarla pues, por casualidad me enteré de la que tu le habías encargado, pagué lo que faltaba y se la regalé en tu nombre, después de todo tú la diseñaste…

—Te pagaré el resto— Harry juntó las cejas.

—No es necesario, lo hice porque quería. Scorpius debía tener una escoba para sus seis y la que tú hiciste era perfecta— el rubio suspiró, pelear con un Gryffindor no llevaba a ninguna parte, lo había aprendido hace años.

—Supongo que tú le enseñaste a volar ¿Cómo lo hizo?— Harry sonrió.

—Genial, tiene talento natural— Draco sonrió como con nostalgia y Harry no entendió por qué—. En fin… creo que eso es todo.

—Sí— coincidió el rubio— supuestamente en unas horas más me darán el alta… que Scorpius se quede conmigo, podremos ponernos al día…— Harry asintió y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Nos vemos Malfoy, cuando salgas pasa por la casa a buscar las cosas que Scorpius quiera llevarse, él sabe la dirección— Draco asintió y Harry salió, le dijo a los chicos que Scorpius se quedaría hablando con su papá y luego se los llevó a casa.

Se fueron a casa, los ánimos en general, estaban bien, Scorpius se iría, pero al menos no dejarían de verlo.

Draco salió del hospital con Scorpius, escuchando las historias del niño, de cómo Harry le había enseñado a volar, de cuando cocinaban todos juntos, de cuando pasaron ese día solos haciendo lo que él quería de… de todo Harry y su familia, no pudo evitar sentir algo apretujarse en su pecho, pero lo ignoró, Scorpius ahora estaba con él, sano y feliz, eso era lo único importante, lo demás no tenía por qué saberlo.

Llegaron a la casa del Gryffindor y este les abrió la puerta, en menos de un segundo Scorpius había corrido escaleras arriba para ir a jugar con Albus y Harry y Draco se dedicaron miradas incómodas.

—Pasa…— atinó a soltar el moreno y Draco entró en la casa, tenía un aspecto muy familiar, agradable.

—Solo vine por las cosas de Scorpius…— Harry asintió y cerró la puerta mientras se escuchaban alegres risas desde el segundo piso.

—Aunque creo que tardará un poco ¿Quieres beber un café?— Draco dudó un momento, pero finalmente asintió, se convenció de que no pasaba nada por un café.


	9. Capítulo 9: La verdad de Draco

**Capítulo 9: La verdad de Draco**

El tiempo comenzó a pasar muy rápido, en unos días era el cumpleaños de Harry, luego el de Albus… y seguía…

El tiempo comenzó a correr sin que se dieran cuenta, Harry y los chicos visitaban muy seguido la Mansión Malfoy, Harry y Draco compartían a veces. Entonces, el tiempo seguía pasando, de pronto, tenían una amistad y sin que lo notaran Albus y Scorpius ya iban a su primer año de Hogwarts, quedando juntos en Slytherin.

Y el tiempo se empeñaba en seguir corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas, de pronto los chicos comenzaban su segundo año y esa amistad entre Harry y Draco se hizo insuficiente, de pronto necesitaron más que eso y comenzaron a tener una relación, después de tantos años de amistad y de compartir tiempo juntos, hasta se podría decir que habían tardado más de lo esperado (Hermione, de hecho, se los dijo).

Todo iba bien entre ellos, llevaban más de un año juntos, los chicos ya estaban a mediados de su tercer año, James estaba en quinto y Ted estaba en su último año de medimagia. Todo iba bien, hasta que las cosas parecieron congelarse luego de que Harry recibiera una carta desde Hogwarts enviada por el menor de sus hijos.

—Explícamelo— Harry se apareció en el despacho de Draco, el rubio se encontraba revisando unos papeles y alzó la vista para cruzar mirada con un furioso Harry.

—No sé de qué me hablas Harry ¿Ocurre algo?— Harry gruñó exasperado.

—¡Claro que ocurre algo! Albus me escribió diciendo que cuando Scorpius te mandó una carta contándote de la relación que estaban comenzando le dijiste que no podía salir con Al— Draco suspiró… _así que era eso_.

—Sí, yo le prohibí salir con Albus— entonces fue cuando Harry se sintió ofendido, humillado y enojado.

—¿Por qué?— necesitaba una explicación, necesitaba que Draco le diera una _muy buena_ explicación, porque sentía que se estaba destrozando en él toda la imagen del rubio que tanto adoraba.

—Porque es incorrecto— fue lo único que soltó Draco con voz seria.

—¿Incorrecto?— Harry lo observó con ojos como platos— ¿Y lo nuestro? ¿Eso también es incorrecto?

—Lo nuestro es distinto— argumentó el rubio.

—¿Distinto cómo? ¡Con qué cara le dices a tu hijo que no salga con el mío cuando tú sales conmigo!— entonces fue cuando un brillo de comprensión apareció en la cabeza de Harry—. Es por eso…— soltó de pronto, Draco no entendió a qué se refería—, es por eso que a pesar de llevar más de un año no te gusta que salgamos a la calle juntos, no quieres que nadie sepa ni… solo me has dejado contarle a mis amigos— Draco lo miraba con confusión sin saber a dónde quería llegar Harry con todo eso— ¡Maldita sea, es por eso!

—¿De qué rayos hablas?— Draco se puso de pie, comenzaba a exasperarse.

—De que no has querido que nadie sepa lo nuestro y ahora entiendo por qué, después de todo los Malfoy no pueden salir con gente como los Potter— soltó con amargura, sintiendo que se destrozaba a cada palabra—. Claro, lo nuestro no importaba porque era secreto ¡Pero Merlín sabe el horror de que un Malfoy salga con un Potter de forma oficial! Después de todo solo servimos como amantes… para poner el puto culo y la polla ¡Verdad!

—Potter— gruñó Draco con los dientes presionando con rabia—. No sabes de lo que hablas ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no quiero que sepan porque se irán contra ti!

—¡Y si dices la verdad por qué no dejas que ellos salgan juntos!— de los ojos de Harry resbalaban lágrimas y de los de Draco también, lo cual no era bueno porque ambos odiaban llorar frente a otras personas— ¡Para mí es evidente!

—¡Mierda Potter si quieres formalizamos, nos casamos!— Harry abrió los ojos como platos, se quedó en shock—¡Pero ellos no!— Draco se dejó caer en una silla— Mierda, ellos no pueden estar juntos…

—¿Por qué? Hay algo que no me estás diciendo— Harry se acercó a él con cuidado— yo les voy a dar mi permiso y ellos estarán juntos con o sin tu consentimiento— le soltó Harry, Draco lo miró con horror.

—¡Mierda Harry, no! ¡Tienes que prohibírselo tú también!

—No voy a prohibirle a mi hijo que sea feliz con el chico que le gusta y tampoco quiero eso para Scorpius— Harry se cruzó de brazos y Draco presionó su rostro con las manos para luego mirarlo algo enrojecido.

—¡Está mal! ¡Mierda, está mal!— Draco se puso de pie nuevamente con desesperación y Harry lo observó rabioso.

—¡Pero si está tan mal dime por qué!

—¡Porque son hermanos!— y fue entonces cuando Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, lleno de dolor y Harry dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Qué…? ¿De qué estás hablando?— Harry dio otro paso hacia atrás alejándose cada vez más del rubio— No es posible… ellos… no…

—Mierda, mierda, mierda— Draco miró a Harry, cogió su varita y lo apuntó tan rápido con ella que Harry no alcanzó a reaccionar— _finite incantatem_— fue lo que escuchó salir de los labios de su novio antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

_La fiesta, estaba aburrida, Ginny no había querido ir con él y se sentía mortalmente hastiado por ello. Se puso a beber, bebió lo suficiente como para no encontrarse demasiado cuerdo, pero con la suficiente conciencia como para caminar. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, saliendo del baño, con ese porte altivo y caminar elegante que lo caracterizaba. No sabía qué fue lo que lo impulsó a acercarse a él esa noche, probablemente el alcohol._

_—Malfoy— el rubio lo miró con desdén._

_—¿Qué quieres Potter?— Harry se acercó hasta él._

_—No lo sé Malfoy, tal vez solo quiera molestarte…_

_—No soy tu payaso personal Potter ¿Por qué no te jodes?— Harry se acercó aún más a él, estaba demasiado atontado como para racionalizar lo que hacía, solo sabía que le gustaban esas facciones, esos labios delgados y atrayentes._

_—¿Por qué no me jodes tú?— y en esa esquina oscura en la que se encontraban, Harry se acercó a atracar la boca del rubio, quien, para su sorpresa, no se apartó, si no que le devolvió el contacto con ansias._

_—Vamos— le dijo con voz segura cuando se separaron para respirar— en el segundo piso hay unas habitaciones…_

_Se dejó llevar por él, subieron unas escaleras y entraron en una habitación. Entonces se encontraron besándose de nuevo, arrancándose la ropa y cayendo sobre la única cama del cuarto._

_—Voy a disfrutarlo— soltó el rubio con ojos depredadores._

_—¿Qué te hace creer que estarás arriba?— Draco frunció el ceño._

_—¿Tengo pinta de ser sumiso?— Harry se puso sobre él y lo enterró contra el colchón, sonriendo con malicia._

_—¿Tengo pinta de haber sido sumiso alguna vez?— el rubio bufó._

_—Como sea Potter, de todas maneras no estoy de humor para prepararte— y lo hicieron._

_Bastó un hechizo lubricante para que el rubio estuviera listo. Harry entró en él y comenzó a penetrarlo con fuerza, sin parar de gemir, mientras Draco hacía lo propio pidiendo más, más fuerte y más rápido._

_—Jod… voy a…— Harry gemía y Draco abrió mucho los ojos._

_—Mierda Potter el hechizo de… ¡Ah!— gimió el rubio— ¡Mierda Potter no te atrevas a correrte dentro de mí!_

_—¡Draco!— fue inevitable, Draco se derramó contrayendo los músculos y provocando el inevitable derrame de Harry dentro de él. Harry salió de su interior y el rubio se sentó en la cama._

_—Mierda…_

_—No quería… fue…_

_—Ya no importa Potter ya no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo— gruñó— mierda._

_—¿Pero por qué…?— Harry se congeló, estaba bebido, pero podía entenderlo de una u otra forma— mierda ¡Malfoy yo…!_

_—Tú no vas a recordarlo— Harry arrugó el ceño, no alcanzó a preguntar nada cuando Draco ya lo apuntaba con la varita— Oblivate_.

Harry abrió los ojos, estaba tendido en el sofá del despacho de Draco, miró a su costado y se encontró con él, sentado en una silla a su lado, esperando a que despertara, con las manos temblando y los ojos muy abiertos mirando algún punto en la lejanía.

—Harry… yo…— Harry se sentó lo más rápido que pudo, le dolía la cabeza y se mareó por le movimiento brusco, pero realmente sentía que todo su mundo se estaba yendo abajo.

—¿Cómo…?— Draco estiró una mano para tocarlo pero Harry se alejó poniéndose de pie— la cicatriz de tu abdomen es por eso…— lo veía como si fuera la primera vez, lo veía con miedo, con lágrimas, con dolor— ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Harry… tú estabas casado, fue algo de una noche… un error…

—¡Scorpius no es un error!— le gritó como si no lo conociera.

—¡No he dicho eso! ¡Jamás he lamentado haber tenido a Scorpius!— Harry negó con la cabeza, Draco se puso de pie para alcanzarlo pero el moreno volvió a alejarse de él.

—No puedo…— fue todo lo que dijo antes de aparecerse en su casa y dejarse caer en uno de sus sillones, no sabía como era que no se había partido en dos con lo nervioso que estaba. Scorpius era su hijo… _suyo_.

—Harry, tenemos que hablarlo— Draco se apareció frente a él y el moreno lo miró con rabia.

—¿Qué hay que hablar? A ti no te importa lo que yo sienta o piense… ¡Tomaste solo la decisión de apartarme de mi hijo!— Draco agachó la cabeza.

—Tú pudiste ver a Scorpius crecer…— murmuró.

—¡Porque ocurrió todo lo que ocurrió! ¡Si no hubiera sido por eso él jamás habría venido aquí y jamás me habría enterado!— Draco miró en otra dirección, sabiendo que lo que Harry le decía era verdad—. Mierda… ¿Sabes cuanto deseé…? ¿Sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando Scorpius era solo un niño y yo sentía que no podía suplir a su padre y jamás lo haría? ¿Sabes cuánto deseé que ese niño tan maravilloso pudiera quererme aunque fuera mínimamente como un padre? Nunca esperé que me llamara padre, porque pensé que no me correspondía—empuñó con fuerza dejando salir las lágrimas sin importar nada— ¡Pero resulta que sí me correspondía! ¡Me correspondió todo el tiempo! ¡Scorpius debió ser mi hijo, debió llamarme padre y yo debí poder llamarlo hijo durante todos estos años!— Harry sentía que no podía parar de gritar— ¡Me quitaste todo eso Draco! ¡Mierda, cómo me dices que vamos a hablar si tú ya decidiste por mí hace trece años!

—Nunca pensé que…

—Y ni siquiera ahora, que éramos pareja ibas a decírmelo— Draco lo miró con terror.

—¿Éramos?

—¿Qué esperas Draco? No ibas a decírmelo, me lo dijiste porque…— sus ojos se agrandaron y se llevó una mano a los labios—, porque ellos… porque ellos cometen incesto…— se dejó caer en el sillón nuevamente cuando la realidad lo golpeó con más fuerza aún.

—¿Papá?— Albus salió de la cocina, tenía los ojos como platos y observó a Harry— Yo… yo te dije que vendría hoy con el permiso de la directora— Harry abrió muchos los ojos, lo había olvidado, él mismo había escrito a Minerva para que lo dejara venir, iban a hablar después de que él hablara con Draco, para darle su permiso… lo que nunca esperó fue _eso_.

—Mierda…— murmuró el moreno y Draco observó al chico sin saber qué hacer.

—No le vayas a decir a Scorpius…— soltó el rubio y Albus lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Eso es lo primero que tengo que hacer…— murmuró mientras activaba el traslador en forma de cuchara de su bolsillo que le habían dado para cuando fuera a volver.

—¡No!— Draco trató de cogerlo pero Albus ya se había ido— Tengo que llegar a Hogwarts… Scorpius él…

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Oblivatear a Albus?

—¡No quiero que se entere así!— le gritó Draco a punto de entrar en un estado de shock, Harry sonrió con amargura y murmuró las únicas palabras que se le ocurrieron; crueles y a la herida.

—Haberlo pensado antes.

—Albus… volviste muy pronto ¿Qué pasó con Harry?— Scorpius observó como Albus entraba al cuarto que compartían, lo miraba con los ojos demasiado abiertos y se sentaba en la cama— ¿Al?— trató de tocarlo y el chico lo observó con miedo— ¿Qué pasó?

—Yo… escuché a mi papá y a tu papá discutiendo y… y…— Albus no era capaz de hablar, tenía ganas de echarse a llorar.

—¿Y qué Al?— le apremió el rubio deseoso de entender por qué su novio se encontraba así.

—Y mi papá le recriminaba a tu papá que…— Albus dejó escapar un gemido—, que no le haya dicho que…— soltó un sollozo y escondió el rostro en la almohada— ¡Que tú eres su hijo!— Scorpius se quedó en shock, solo el llanto de Albus lo trajo de vuelta.

—¡Al!— le llamó con urgencia, el chico lo miró con el rostro en lágrimas y Scorpius lo cogió de los hombros— ¿Estás seguro?

—Mi papá decía que Draco le había quitado la posibilidad de decirte hijo y de que tú le dijeras padre que… que…— Scorpius suspiró y atrajo al pelinegro hacia su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Ya Al...— le acarició el cabello y luego lo besó, Albus se tensó y se separó un poco de él, no del todo.

—Papá dijo… dijo que nosotros…— soltó un nuevo sollozo— que nosotros cometíamos incesto y… ¡Y es verdad!— Scorpius arrugó el ceño y separó a Albus de él para que lo viera bien, necesitaba que lo entendiera.

—Albus— le dijo con voz seria—, si te digo la palabra "hermano" ¿En qué piensas?

—En James— se apresuró a contestar, Scorpius asintió.

—¿Y si te digo "hermanos"?

—En James, Ted y…— abrió mucho los ojos.

—Exacto, piensas en mí— le dijo Scorpius con seguridad—. A mí me pasa lo mismo. Nuestra relación fue incestuosa desde que comenzó ya que los dos nos considerábamos hermanos— tomó mucho aire y se rascó la cabeza, por primera vez Albus se dio cuenta que ese era un gesto de su papá—. Lo que quiero decir es que esa regla ya la habíamos quebrado antes ¿Realmente importa que ahora sepamos que es verdad? ¿Realmente te importa?— lo observó fijo, Albus se perdió en aquellos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban y negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, no importa— Scorpius besó sus labios de forma fugaz y se puso de pie— ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy… con Harry— se sacó el collar del cuello y lo apretó con fuerza.

—Voy contigo— le dijo de inmediato, pero el rubio negó y le dedicó una sonrisa amarga, dolorosa y con los ojos llorosos.

—Esto tengo que hacerlo solo porque…— bajó la cabeza y cuando la alzó las lágrimas ya resbalaban—, yo siempre quise que él… no era que mi papá no me gustara, pero siempre quise que él también lo fuera… que me quisiera como a ustedes…

—Siempre te quiso tanto como ha nosotros, _hay cosas que van por debajo de la piel_— le aseguró Albus, el rubio asintió.

—Lo sé…— susurró y apretó el collar con las dos manos esta vez— _Liveime_— sollozó.

Scorpius apareció frente a Harry, como las veces anteriores que había usado ese traslador, Harry alzó la vista para verlo. Conectaron, plata y esmeralda. Scorpius temblaba, no veía a Draco, solo a Harry, en ese momento no había nadie más que ellos dos.

Harry no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Scorpius, solo podía verlo frente a él, temblando ligeramente y sin poder contener las lágrimas.

—Scorp…— logró susurrar y él atinó a sonreír, levemente, probablemente la sonrisa más triste y a la vez sincera que Harry jamás le haya visto.

—Harry— y se lanzó a sus brazos, apretando su cuello con fuerza mientras comenzaba a sollozar en sus brazos, Harry lo atrajo más a él con sus propios brazos, lo rodeó con fuerza sintiéndolo como siempre debió ser, como el hijo que necesitaba su cobijo— Harry…— lloraba con el rostro apoyado en su hombro—, yo…— se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos, esta vez estaba serio, decidido—. Te quiero mucho.

Harry sonrió, con las manos limpió las lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas de Scorpius y se acercó a besar su frente.

—Yo también te quiero Scorpius— el rubio sollozó nuevamente—, te amo, tanto como a los demás y estoy orgulloso de ti— la barbilla de Scorpius temblaba, Harry le acarició el cabello y volvió a atraerlo hacia él, dejándolo llorar por el tiempo que fuera suficiente sobre sus hombros.

—Scorpius…— Draco había mirado la escena en silencio, era consiente del daño que había causado. El niño ya se había calmado y ahora le dedicaba una mirada cargada de rencor que se clavaba en lo más profundo de su ser—, Scorpius yo… realmente…

—¡Cómo pudiste!— le soltó, repitiendo, sin saberlo, las palabras de Harry; temblaba, pero esta vez de rabia— ¡Siempre quise que…! ¡Siempre quise poder…!— gruñó— ¡Siempre quise poder llamarle padre y me lo negaste! ¡Llevas una vida mintiéndome!

—Es más complicado de lo que crees Scorpius… es…— pero el rubio negó con la cabeza con rapidez.

—Puedo entender, viendo que soy un mes mayor que Albus, Harry estaba casado— agachó la cabeza— pero… pero luego Harry ya no lo estaba, me cuidó en su casa sin saberlo… ustedes son pareja desde hace más de un año ¡Y ni aún así me lo dijiste!

—No era algo fácil— susurró Draco mientras trataba de acercarse a su hijo—. Hijo…— estiró una mano para tocarlo pero Scorpius dio un paso atrás, mirándolo con rabia y dolor.

—¡No quiero volver a verte!— salió corriendo escaleras arriba y se escuchó el portazo de su habitación.

—Scorp…— el susurro de su nombre murió en los labios de Draco mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones y comenzaba a llorar, ya sin poder contenerlo y sin importarle tampoco. Harry lo miró, serio, impasible.

—Yo hablaré con él… tú lo llevarás de vuelta al colegio— le dijo poniéndose de pie, Draco lo miró con ojos sorprendidos.

—Gr-gracias…

—No soy como tú— le soltó Harry en tono osco— no voy a quitarte a tu hijo— Draco se congeló en su asiento mientras veía a Harry seguir el mismo camino que su hijo había corrido unos momentos antes.

Harry se puso de pie frente a la puerta de Scorpius y tocó.

—¡Vete!— le escuchó gritar y suspiró.

—Soy yo Scorp…

—Ah, tú si puedes pasar— soltó con voz ahogada y Harry entró al cuarto, se encontró con Scorpius acostado boca abajo en su cama.

—Scorp…— le susurró mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a él y comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Cómo crees tú?— le respondió sentándose en la cama.

—Entiendo que te sientas mal y enojado. Pero no por eso Draco deja de ser tu padre— el rubio apretó los labios—, sé que estás furioso con él, pero es tu padre, te llevó en su vientre y dudo que eso haya sido muy fácil— Scorpius pareció ablandarse, solo un poco—. No creo que se sienta bien que su único hijo lo haga aparte. Eres lo único que tiene.

—No debió mentirme— Harry asintió.

—Tienes razón, no debió hacerlo. Pero ya está hecho y no por eso vas a guardarle rencor por siempre— Scorpius pareció ablandarse un poco más—, solo te digo que pienses que tu padre daría la vida por ti sin importarlo, en que te quiere y que jamás habría querido lastimarte…

—Pero me mintió, nos mintió a ambos con algo muy importante— Harry suspiró y atrajo a Scorpius hacia él.

—Lo sé, pero es tu padre y tienes que darle el permiso de equivocarse— Scorpius se apartó de él y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Está bien…— Harry sonrió aliviado, no quería que Scorpius guardara rencor en él, ese era su único motivo por el que decía esas palabras—, pero tú ¿Tú puedes perdonarlo?— Harry tomó mucho aire.

—Eso es solo entre él y yo— le respondió con voz seria para que entendiera que no debía preguntar más—. Ahora debes ir con él, te llevará de vuelta al colegio.

—¿No puedes llevarme tú?— preguntó con ansias y Harry negó.

—Ve con él…— Scorpius suspiró derrotado y asintió

—Pero… como diga algo sobre Al y yo…

—Sobre eso Scorp…— Harry vio como Scorpius se tensaba.

—¡No vas a empezar tú también!— Harry apretó los labios— siempre hemos sido como hermanos, es decir, esto solo confirma que hay lazo sanguíneo, pero a nosotros nos da igual ¿Por qué tienen que poner ustedes tantas trabas si a nosotros no nos importa?— Harry soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo y se puso de pie.

—No quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado— Scorpius arrugó el ceño.

—No será así, quiero a Al y él me quiere, coordinamos bien juntos— Harry sabía que Scorpius era muy terco _de dónde habrá salido_, le dijo con ironía una voz en su cabeza. Así que simplemente admitió que ahí no había nada más por hacer.

—Bien, ahora baja y ve con tu padre— Scorpius asintió y antes de salir lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Te quiero Harry.

—Yo también Scorpius, yo también— el chico asintió y salió en busca de su padre, Harry se quedó un momento más allí, mirando las paredes y el cuarto de su hijo. _Suyo_.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar muy rápido, en unos días era el cumpleaños de Harry, luego el de Albus… y seguía…

El tiempo comenzó a correr sin que se dieran cuenta, Harry y los chicos visitaban muy seguido la Mansión Malfoy, Harry y Draco compartían a veces. Entonces, el tiempo seguía pasando, de pronto, tenían una amistad y sin que lo notaran Albus y Scorpius ya iban a su primer año de Hogwarts, quedando juntos en Slytherin.

Y el tiempo se empeñaba en seguir corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas, de pronto los chicos comenzaban su segundo año y esa amistad entre Harry y Draco se hizo insuficiente, de pronto necesitaron más que eso y comenzaron a tener una relación, después de tantos años de amistad y de compartir tiempo juntos, hasta se podría decir que habían tardado más de lo esperado (Hermione, de hecho, se los dijo).

Todo iba bien entre ellos, llevaban más de un año juntos, los chicos ya estaban a mediados de su tercer año, James estaba en quinto y Ted estaba en su último año de medimagia. Todo iba bien, hasta que las cosas parecieron congelarse luego de que Harry recibiera una carta desde Hogwarts enviada por el menor de sus hijos.

—Explícamelo— Harry se apareció en el despacho de Draco, el rubio se encontraba revisando unos papeles y alzó la vista para cruzar mirada con un furioso Harry.

—No sé de qué me hablas Harry ¿Ocurre algo?— Harry gruñó exasperado.

—¡Claro que ocurre algo! Albus me escribió diciendo que cuando Scorpius te mandó una carta contándote de la relación que estaban comenzando le dijiste que no podía salir con Al— Draco suspiró… _así que era eso_.

—Sí, yo le prohibí salir con Albus— entonces fue cuando Harry se sintió ofendido, humillado y enojado.

—¿Por qué?— necesitaba una explicación, necesitaba que Draco le diera una _muy buena_ explicación, porque sentía que se estaba destrozando en él toda la imagen del rubio que tanto adoraba.

—Porque es incorrecto— fue lo único que soltó Draco con voz seria.

—¿Incorrecto?— Harry lo observó con ojos como platos— ¿Y lo nuestro? ¿Eso también es incorrecto?

—Lo nuestro es distinto— argumentó el rubio.

—¿Distinto cómo? ¡Con qué cara le dices a tu hijo que no salga con el mío cuando tú sales conmigo!— entonces fue cuando un brillo de comprensión apareció en la cabeza de Harry—. Es por eso…— soltó de pronto, Draco no entendió a qué se refería—, es por eso que a pesar de llevar más de un año no te gusta que salgamos a la calle juntos, no quieres que nadie sepa ni… solo me has dejado contarle a mis amigos— Draco lo miraba con confusión sin saber a dónde quería llegar Harry con todo eso— ¡Maldita sea, es por eso!

—¿De qué rayos hablas?— Draco se puso de pie, comenzaba a exasperarse.

—De que no has querido que nadie sepa lo nuestro y ahora entiendo por qué, después de todo los Malfoy no pueden salir con gente como los Potter— soltó con amargura, sintiendo que se destrozaba a cada palabra—. Claro, lo nuestro no importaba porque era secreto ¡Pero Merlín sabe el horror de que un Malfoy salga con un Potter de forma oficial! Después de todo solo servimos como amantes… para poner el puto culo y la polla ¡Verdad!

—Potter— gruñó Draco con los dientes presionando con rabia—. No sabes de lo que hablas ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no quiero que sepan porque se irán contra ti!

—¡Y si dices la verdad por qué no dejas que ellos salgan juntos!— de los ojos de Harry resbalaban lágrimas y de los de Draco también, lo cual no era bueno porque ambos odiaban llorar frente a otras personas— ¡Para mí es evidente!

—¡Mierda Potter si quieres formalizamos, nos casamos!— Harry abrió los ojos como platos, se quedó en shock—¡Pero ellos no!— Draco se dejó caer en una silla— Mierda, ellos no pueden estar juntos…

—¿Por qué? Hay algo que no me estás diciendo— Harry se acercó a él con cuidado— yo les voy a dar mi permiso y ellos estarán juntos con o sin tu consentimiento— le soltó Harry, Draco lo miró con horror.

—¡Mierda Harry, no! ¡Tienes que prohibírselo tú también!

—No voy a prohibirle a mi hijo que sea feliz con el chico que le gusta y tampoco quiero eso para Scorpius— Harry se cruzó de brazos y Draco presionó su rostro con las manos para luego mirarlo algo enrojecido.

—¡Está mal! ¡Mierda, está mal!— Draco se puso de pie nuevamente con desesperación y Harry lo observó rabioso.

—¡Pero si está tan mal dime por qué!

—¡Porque son hermanos!— y fue entonces cuando Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, lleno de dolor y Harry dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Qué…? ¿De qué estás hablando?— Harry dio otro paso hacia atrás alejándose cada vez más del rubio— No es posible… ellos… no…

—Mierda, mierda, mierda— Draco miró a Harry, cogió su varita y lo apuntó tan rápido con ella que Harry no alcanzó a reaccionar— _finite incantatem_— fue lo que escuchó salir de los labios de su novio antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

_La fiesta, estaba aburrida, Ginny no había querido ir con él y se sentía mortalmente hastiado por ello. Se puso a beber, bebió lo suficiente como para no encontrarse demasiado cuerdo, pero con la suficiente conciencia como para caminar. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, saliendo del baño, con ese porte altivo y caminar elegante que lo caracterizaba. No sabía qué fue lo que lo impulsó a acercarse a él esa noche, probablemente el alcohol._

_—Malfoy— el rubio lo miró con desdén._

_—¿Qué quieres Potter?— Harry se acercó hasta él._

_—No lo sé Malfoy, tal vez solo quiera molestarte…_

_—No soy tu payaso personal Potter ¿Por qué no te jodes?— Harry se acercó aún más a él, estaba demasiado atontado como para racionalizar lo que hacía, solo sabía que le gustaban esas facciones, esos labios delgados y atrayentes._

_—¿Por qué no me jodes tú?— y en esa esquina oscura en la que se encontraban, Harry se acercó a atracar la boca del rubio, quien, para su sorpresa, no se apartó, si no que le devolvió el contacto con ansias._

_—Vamos— le dijo con voz segura cuando se separaron para respirar— en el segundo piso hay unas habitaciones…_

_Se dejó llevar por él, subieron unas escaleras y entraron en una habitación. Entonces se encontraron besándose de nuevo, arrancándose la ropa y cayendo sobre la única cama del cuarto._

_—Voy a disfrutarlo— soltó el rubio con ojos depredadores._

_—¿Qué te hace creer que estarás arriba?— Draco frunció el ceño._

_—¿Tengo pinta de ser sumiso?— Harry se puso sobre él y lo enterró contra el colchón, sonriendo con malicia._

_—¿Tengo pinta de haber sido sumiso alguna vez?— el rubio bufó._

_—Como sea Potter, de todas maneras no estoy de humor para prepararte— y lo hicieron._

_Bastó un hechizo lubricante para que el rubio estuviera listo. Harry entró en él y comenzó a penetrarlo con fuerza, sin parar de gemir, mientras Draco hacía lo propio pidiendo más, más fuerte y más rápido._

_—Jod… voy a…— Harry gemía y Draco abrió mucho los ojos._

_—Mierda Potter el hechizo de… ¡Ah!— gimió el rubio— ¡Mierda Potter no te atrevas a correrte dentro de mí!_

_—¡Draco!— fue inevitable, Draco se derramó contrayendo los músculos y provocando el inevitable derrame de Harry dentro de él. Harry salió de su interior y el rubio se sentó en la cama._

_—Mierda…_

_—No quería… fue…_

_—Ya no importa Potter ya no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo— gruñó— mierda._

_—¿Pero por qué…?— Harry se congeló, estaba bebido, pero podía entenderlo de una u otra forma— mierda ¡Malfoy yo…!_

_—Tú no vas a recordarlo— Harry arrugó el ceño, no alcanzó a preguntar nada cuando Draco ya lo apuntaba con la varita— Oblivate_.

Harry abrió los ojos, estaba tendido en el sofá del despacho de Draco, miró a su costado y se encontró con él, sentado en una silla a su lado, esperando a que despertara, con las manos temblando y los ojos muy abiertos mirando algún punto en la lejanía.

—Harry… yo…— Harry se sentó lo más rápido que pudo, le dolía la cabeza y se mareó por le movimiento brusco, pero realmente sentía que todo su mundo se estaba yendo abajo.

—¿Cómo…?— Draco estiró una mano para tocarlo pero Harry se alejó poniéndose de pie— la cicatriz de tu abdomen es por eso…— lo veía como si fuera la primera vez, lo veía con miedo, con lágrimas, con dolor— ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Harry… tú estabas casado, fue algo de una noche… un error…

—¡Scorpius no es un error!— le gritó como si no lo conociera.

—¡No he dicho eso! ¡Jamás he lamentado haber tenido a Scorpius!— Harry negó con la cabeza, Draco se puso de pie para alcanzarlo pero el moreno volvió a alejarse de él.

—No puedo…— fue todo lo que dijo antes de aparecerse en su casa y dejarse caer en uno de sus sillones, no sabía como era que no se había partido en dos con lo nervioso que estaba. Scorpius era su hijo… _suyo_.

—Harry, tenemos que hablarlo— Draco se apareció frente a él y el moreno lo miró con rabia.

—¿Qué hay que hablar? A ti no te importa lo que yo sienta o piense… ¡Tomaste solo la decisión de apartarme de mi hijo!— Draco agachó la cabeza.

—Tú pudiste ver a Scorpius crecer…— murmuró.

—¡Porque ocurrió todo lo que ocurrió! ¡Si no hubiera sido por eso él jamás habría venido aquí y jamás me habría enterado!— Draco miró en otra dirección, sabiendo que lo que Harry le decía era verdad—. Mierda… ¿Sabes cuanto deseé…? ¿Sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando Scorpius era solo un niño y yo sentía que no podía suplir a su padre y jamás lo haría? ¿Sabes cuánto deseé que ese niño tan maravilloso pudiera quererme aunque fuera mínimamente como un padre? Nunca esperé que me llamara padre, porque pensé que no me correspondía—empuñó con fuerza dejando salir las lágrimas sin importar nada— ¡Pero resulta que sí me correspondía! ¡Me correspondió todo el tiempo! ¡Scorpius debió ser mi hijo, debió llamarme padre y yo debí poder llamarlo hijo durante todos estos años!— Harry sentía que no podía parar de gritar— ¡Me quitaste todo eso Draco! ¡Mierda, cómo me dices que vamos a hablar si tú ya decidiste por mí hace trece años!

—Nunca pensé que…

—Y ni siquiera ahora, que éramos pareja ibas a decírmelo— Draco lo miró con terror.

—¿Éramos?

—¿Qué esperas Draco? No ibas a decírmelo, me lo dijiste porque…— sus ojos se agrandaron y se llevó una mano a los labios—, porque ellos… porque ellos cometen incesto…— se dejó caer en el sillón nuevamente cuando la realidad lo golpeó con más fuerza aún.

—¿Papá?— Albus salió de la cocina, tenía los ojos como platos y observó a Harry— Yo… yo te dije que vendría hoy con el permiso de la directora— Harry abrió muchos los ojos, lo había olvidado, él mismo había escrito a Minerva para que lo dejara venir, iban a hablar después de que él hablara con Draco, para darle su permiso… lo que nunca esperó fue _eso_.

—Mierda…— murmuró el moreno y Draco observó al chico sin saber qué hacer.

—No le vayas a decir a Scorpius…— soltó el rubio y Albus lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Eso es lo primero que tengo que hacer…— murmuró mientras activaba el traslador en forma de cuchara de su bolsillo que le habían dado para cuando fuera a volver.

—¡No!— Draco trató de cogerlo pero Albus ya se había ido— Tengo que llegar a Hogwarts… Scorpius él…

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Oblivatear a Albus?

—¡No quiero que se entere así!— le gritó Draco a punto de entrar en un estado de shock, Harry sonrió con amargura y murmuró las únicas palabras que se le ocurrieron; crueles y a la herida.

—Haberlo pensado antes.

—Albus… volviste muy pronto ¿Qué pasó con Harry?— Scorpius observó como Albus entraba al cuarto que compartían, lo miraba con los ojos demasiado abiertos y se sentaba en la cama— ¿Al?— trató de tocarlo y el chico lo observó con miedo— ¿Qué pasó?

—Yo… escuché a mi papá y a tu papá discutiendo y… y…— Albus no era capaz de hablar, tenía ganas de echarse a llorar.

—¿Y qué Al?— le apremió el rubio deseoso de entender por qué su novio se encontraba así.

—Y mi papá le recriminaba a tu papá que…— Albus dejó escapar un gemido—, que no le haya dicho que…— soltó un sollozo y escondió el rostro en la almohada— ¡Que tú eres su hijo!— Scorpius se quedó en shock, solo el llanto de Albus lo trajo de vuelta.

—¡Al!— le llamó con urgencia, el chico lo miró con el rostro en lágrimas y Scorpius lo cogió de los hombros— ¿Estás seguro?

—Mi papá decía que Draco le había quitado la posibilidad de decirte hijo y de que tú le dijeras padre que… que…— Scorpius suspiró y atrajo al pelinegro hacia su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Ya Al...— le acarició el cabello y luego lo besó, Albus se tensó y se separó un poco de él, no del todo.

—Papá dijo… dijo que nosotros…— soltó un nuevo sollozo— que nosotros cometíamos incesto y… ¡Y es verdad!— Scorpius arrugó el ceño y separó a Albus de él para que lo viera bien, necesitaba que lo entendiera.

—Albus— le dijo con voz seria—, si te digo la palabra "hermano" ¿En qué piensas?

—En James— se apresuró a contestar, Scorpius asintió.

—¿Y si te digo "hermanos"?

—En James, Ted y…— abrió mucho los ojos.

—Exacto, piensas en mí— le dijo Scorpius con seguridad—. A mí me pasa lo mismo. Nuestra relación fue incestuosa desde que comenzó ya que los dos nos considerábamos hermanos— tomó mucho aire y se rascó la cabeza, por primera vez Albus se dio cuenta que ese era un gesto de su papá—. Lo que quiero decir es que esa regla ya la habíamos quebrado antes ¿Realmente importa que ahora sepamos que es verdad? ¿Realmente te importa?— lo observó fijo, Albus se perdió en aquellos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban y negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, no importa— Scorpius besó sus labios de forma fugaz y se puso de pie— ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy… con Harry— se sacó el collar del cuello y lo apretó con fuerza.

—Voy contigo— le dijo de inmediato, pero el rubio negó y le dedicó una sonrisa amarga, dolorosa y con los ojos llorosos.

—Esto tengo que hacerlo solo porque…— bajó la cabeza y cuando la alzó las lágrimas ya resbalaban—, yo siempre quise que él… no era que mi papá no me gustara, pero siempre quise que él también lo fuera… que me quisiera como a ustedes…

—Siempre te quiso tanto como ha nosotros, _hay cosas que van por debajo de la piel_— le aseguró Albus, el rubio asintió.

—Lo sé…— susurró y apretó el collar con las dos manos esta vez— _Liveime_— sollozó.

Scorpius apareció frente a Harry, como las veces anteriores que había usado ese traslador, Harry alzó la vista para verlo. Conectaron, plata y esmeralda. Scorpius temblaba, no veía a Draco, solo a Harry, en ese momento no había nadie más que ellos dos.

Harry no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Scorpius, solo podía verlo frente a él, temblando ligeramente y sin poder contener las lágrimas.

—Scorp…— logró susurrar y él atinó a sonreír, levemente, probablemente la sonrisa más triste y a la vez sincera que Harry jamás le haya visto.

—Harry— y se lanzó a sus brazos, apretando su cuello con fuerza mientras comenzaba a sollozar en sus brazos, Harry lo atrajo más a él con sus propios brazos, lo rodeó con fuerza sintiéndolo como siempre debió ser, como el hijo que necesitaba su cobijo— Harry…— lloraba con el rostro apoyado en su hombro—, yo…— se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos, esta vez estaba serio, decidido—. Te quiero mucho.

Harry sonrió, con las manos limpió las lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas de Scorpius y se acercó a besar su frente.

—Yo también te quiero Scorpius— el rubio sollozó nuevamente—, te amo, tanto como a los demás y estoy orgulloso de ti— la barbilla de Scorpius temblaba, Harry le acarició el cabello y volvió a atraerlo hacia él, dejándolo llorar por el tiempo que fuera suficiente sobre sus hombros.

—Scorpius…— Draco había mirado la escena en silencio, era consiente del daño que había causado. El niño ya se había calmado y ahora le dedicaba una mirada cargada de rencor que se clavaba en lo más profundo de su ser—, Scorpius yo… realmente…

—¡Cómo pudiste!— le soltó, repitiendo, sin saberlo, las palabras de Harry; temblaba, pero esta vez de rabia— ¡Siempre quise que…! ¡Siempre quise poder…!— gruñó— ¡Siempre quise poder llamarle padre y me lo negaste! ¡Llevas una vida mintiéndome!

—Es más complicado de lo que crees Scorpius… es…— pero el rubio negó con la cabeza con rapidez.

—Puedo entender, viendo que soy un mes mayor que Albus, Harry estaba casado— agachó la cabeza— pero… pero luego Harry ya no lo estaba, me cuidó en su casa sin saberlo… ustedes son pareja desde hace más de un año ¡Y ni aún así me lo dijiste!

—No era algo fácil— susurró Draco mientras trataba de acercarse a su hijo—. Hijo…— estiró una mano para tocarlo pero Scorpius dio un paso atrás, mirándolo con rabia y dolor.

—¡No quiero volver a verte!— salió corriendo escaleras arriba y se escuchó el portazo de su habitación.

—Scorp…— el susurro de su nombre murió en los labios de Draco mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones y comenzaba a llorar, ya sin poder contenerlo y sin importarle tampoco. Harry lo miró, serio, impasible.

—Yo hablaré con él… tú lo llevarás de vuelta al colegio— le dijo poniéndose de pie, Draco lo miró con ojos sorprendidos.

—Gr-gracias…

—No soy como tú— le soltó Harry en tono osco— no voy a quitarte a tu hijo— Draco se congeló en su asiento mientras veía a Harry seguir el mismo camino que su hijo había corrido unos momentos antes.

Harry se puso de pie frente a la puerta de Scorpius y tocó.

—¡Vete!— le escuchó gritar y suspiró.

—Soy yo Scorp…

—Ah, tú si puedes pasar— soltó con voz ahogada y Harry entró al cuarto, se encontró con Scorpius acostado boca abajo en su cama.

—Scorp…— le susurró mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a él y comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Cómo crees tú?— le respondió sentándose en la cama.

—Entiendo que te sientas mal y enojado. Pero no por eso Draco deja de ser tu padre— el rubio apretó los labios—, sé que estás furioso con él, pero es tu padre, te llevó en su vientre y dudo que eso haya sido muy fácil— Scorpius pareció ablandarse, solo un poco—. No creo que se sienta bien que su único hijo lo haga aparte. Eres lo único que tiene.

—No debió mentirme— Harry asintió.

—Tienes razón, no debió hacerlo. Pero ya está hecho y no por eso vas a guardarle rencor por siempre— Scorpius pareció ablandarse un poco más—, solo te digo que pienses que tu padre daría la vida por ti sin importarlo, en que te quiere y que jamás habría querido lastimarte…

—Pero me mintió, nos mintió a ambos con algo muy importante— Harry suspiró y atrajo a Scorpius hacia él.

—Lo sé, pero es tu padre y tienes que darle el permiso de equivocarse— Scorpius se apartó de él y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Está bien…— Harry sonrió aliviado, no quería que Scorpius guardara rencor en él, ese era su único motivo por el que decía esas palabras—, pero tú ¿Tú puedes perdonarlo?— Harry tomó mucho aire.

—Eso es solo entre él y yo— le respondió con voz seria para que entendiera que no debía preguntar más—. Ahora debes ir con él, te llevará de vuelta al colegio.

—¿No puedes llevarme tú?— preguntó con ansias y Harry negó.

—Ve con él…— Scorpius suspiró derrotado y asintió

—Pero… como diga algo sobre Al y yo…

—Sobre eso Scorp…— Harry vio como Scorpius se tensaba.

—¡No vas a empezar tú también!— Harry apretó los labios— siempre hemos sido como hermanos, es decir, esto solo confirma que hay lazo sanguíneo, pero a nosotros nos da igual ¿Por qué tienen que poner ustedes tantas trabas si a nosotros no nos importa?— Harry soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo y se puso de pie.

—No quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado— Scorpius arrugó el ceño.

—No será así, quiero a Al y él me quiere, coordinamos bien juntos— Harry sabía que Scorpius era muy terco _de dónde habrá salido_, le dijo con ironía una voz en su cabeza. Así que simplemente admitió que ahí no había nada más por hacer.

—Bien, ahora baja y ve con tu padre— Scorpius asintió y antes de salir lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Te quiero Harry.

—Yo también Scorpius, yo también— el chico asintió y salió en busca de su padre, Harry se quedó un momento más allí, mirando las paredes y el cuarto de su hijo. _Suyo_.


	10. Porque siempre puede ponerse peor

**Capítulo 10: Porque siempre puede ponerse peor**

—Scorpius…— susurró Draco cuando vio bajar a su hijo por las escaleras. Scorpius tomó mucho aire y lo soltó sonoramente.

—Vamos, debo volver a colegio y probablemente McGonagall no estará feliz de que viniera sin permiso…— soltó en tono bajo sin mirarle el rostro, Draco se acercó a su hijo lentamente y acarició su cabello.

—Lo siento— susurró mientras besaba su frente.

—No es algo fácil de perdonar— soltó él en tono serio— y quiero que sepas que no por esto voy a dejar de salir con Albus. Lo quiero—Draco apretó los labios y supo que en ese momento era mejor guardarse sus comentarios.

—Vamos, nos apareceré lo más cerca que me lo permitan las barreras, luego lo haremos a pie— Scorpius asintió y se abrazó a Draco con fuerza, sintiendo el olor de su padre, ese olor que siempre significó protección y seguridad para él y que, aún ahora, le traía el mismo sentimiento. Porque siempre le transmitiría lo mismo sin importar qué. Harry tenía razón.

Se aparecieron cerca de los límites del colegio y comenzaron a caminar al interior.

—¿Cómo fue?— preguntó Scorpius a su padre sin mirarlo, con los ojos fijos en el camino. Draco suspiró.

—No es algo muy digno de contar…— Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no importa, quiero saberlo…— Draco sabía que el perdón de Scorpius dependía, en parte, de eso. Así que comenzó a contarle la historia de esa noche, de la fiesta, de como habían ido al cuarto y todo había sido más que nada un pequeño desliz.

—O sea que soy el resultado de un calentón y algunos tragos de más— concluyó el rubio menor con la expresión algo molesta.

—Pues… siempre he pensado que todos somos producto de un calentón— le soltó Draco y Scorpius no pudo más que sonreír ante la broma de su padre—, y lo del trago, sí, puede que tengas algo de razón en eso— Scorpius apretó los labios—, pero no por eso me arrepiento de ello— le aseguró Draco—. Tenerte es lo mejor que ha podido pasarme y en ningún momento me he arrepentido de ello.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando me tenías dentro de ti?— preguntó Scorpius con una mirada inquisidora. Draco rió.

—A ver… eso es distinto, estaba gordo— soltó como si le diera pavor el solo hecho de recordarlo, como si por decirlo pudiera engordar otra vez—, y tú pateabas y te movías todo el tiempo… probablemente culpa de Harry, porque yo nunca he sido tan inquieto. Así que no sé si esa parte realmente cuente… aunque— observó a su hijo con una sonrisa sincera en los labios—, que estés aquí es la mejor muestra de que sí te quería y te quiero.

—¿Por qué me mentiste?— preguntó en un tono bajo.

—Era lo más fácil, Astoria no quería cargar con un bebe, necesitaba casarse y yo cubrir el embarazo. Nos llevábamos bien, así que como buenas serpientes llegamos a un buen acuerdo— suspiró—. Sé que no te parece lo más correcto, pero en ese momento me pareció terrible que nacieras fuera de matrimonio y que, para peor, se supiera quién era tu padre y fueras el hijo de una noche de calentón de Harry Potter— negó con la cabeza—. No era correcto.

—¿Y cuándo ella ya no estaba? ¿Cuándo Harry ya no estaba casado? ¿Cuándo eran pareja?— Draco entendía el enojo de su hijo.

—Entiendo que estés así, pero era difícil ¿Qué podía hacer?, llegar y decirle "Harry, ¿Sabes? Scorpius es tu hijo y no te lo he dicho en todo este tiempo porque era algo demasiado complicado para mí"— suspiró con tristeza—, era mucho más fácil seguir con la mentira, pero…

—Pero no esperabas que yo saliera con mi hermano— soltó Scorpius como si nada, Draco asintió—. No voy a dejarlo— le dijo con voz segura—, ni a él ni a mí nos importa.

—Está bien, no voy a decir nada de ustedes. Pero tienes que saber que no es bueno que se sepa que son hermanos, sería todo un escándalo— Scorpius apretó los labios.

—Tengo sangre Black, los Black son incestuosos— soltó como en broma y luego se puso serio—. No soy tan tonto, no pensaba decirlo… aunque, supongo que James y Ted si deberían saberlo— Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza y pateó una piedra del camino— ¿Qué harás ahora?— le preguntó Scorpius luego de un rato de silencio, Draco lo miró sin entender— Con respecto a Harry— aclaró.

—Harry está muy enojado, no hay mucho que pueda hacer con respecto a él— soltó con resignación.

—¿Piensas rendirte así nada más?— preguntó el rubio sorprendido— después de más de un año juntos ¿No vas a luchar por él?

—Lo lastimé mucho, tiene derecho a estar enojado— habían llegado a la entrada del colegio y entraron juntos al castillo. Caminaron en silencio hasta el punto donde sus caminos se separaban; Scorpius a su cuarto y Draco al despacho de la directora para disculpar a su hijo.

—¿Sabes?— le dijo Scorpius antes de marcharse— Sé que si Albus me hiciera algo así, me enojaría mucho— le soltó en tono serio—, pero también sé que lo quiero demasiado como para no perdonarlo— lo observó fijo por un segundo más—. Como a ti. Te quiero demasiado como para no perdonarte…— eso último lo dijo en tono relajado mientras se alejaba de allí dejando a su padre entre aliviado y sorprendido.

—¡Scorpius!— Albus vio como su novio entraba en el cuarto y se dejaba caer junto a él en la cama— ¿Qué pasó?

—Pues… con nosotros al menos no se van a meter…— soltó en tono cansado mientras rodeaba la cintura de Albus con su brazo y lo atraía hacia él.

—¿Y…?— preguntó el pelinegro sin inmutarse por el gesto de su novio, Scorpius suspiró.

—Pues… te cuento todo lo que pasó y la "historia" de cómo fui concebido… pero va para largo— Albus sonrió levemente, se acercó a besar castamente los labios del rubio y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Tenemos tiempo.

—Bien, aquí va…

Luego de contar toda la historia Scorpius había guardado sepulcral silencio, esperando la respuesta de Al.

—Pues…— soltó el moreno en voz baja— supongo que debo agradecer al alcohol, sin él no te tendría— se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, en parte, porque sabía que Scorpius no necesitaba pensar más sobre ello, necesitaba relajarse y saber que no le importaba ninguna de esas cosas, que lo seguía queriendo así, tal cual.

—¿Al?— Scorpius despegó la vista del techo para observar a su novio— ¿Si esperaras un hijo mío, me lo dirías, verdad?— Albus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, te lo diría, torpe ¿Por qué no lo haría?— el rubio se encogió de hombros— Aunque espero que no quieras tener un hijo…

—¡¿Qué?— Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos y Albus negó con la cabeza.

—No me refiero a nunca, digo "ahora"— explicó—. Solo tenemos trece…

—Ah, sí, bueno… aún es pronto— Albus asintió. Scorpius comenzó a pensar cómo sería tener un hijo con Albus, la idea no era algo a lo que se negara, pero tampoco estaba como una chica soñando con eso ni nada. El problema fue que al pensar en "hijos" con Albus, comenzó a pensar en el _proceso_, de hacer los hijos y se sintió enrojecer—. Pues…— soltó luego de un rato— ¿Qué te parece si…?

—¿Practicamos como hacer hijos?— le completó el moreno. Scorpius no necesitó más que eso para lanzarse sobre Al y comenzar a comerle la boca mientras luchaba por quitarle la ropa, no sin antes echar el hechizo de protección sexual.

Más que rápido estaban desnudos, con Scorpius sobre Albus, frotando sus miembros y gimiendo, besándose con urgencia, compartiendo lengua y aire.

—Prepárame…— gimió Al mientras Scorpius volvía a besarlo llevando una mano hasta su trasero, metió un dedo en su entrada y Albus gimió más alto— ¡No! Mejor no me prepares— le dijo mientras abría más las piernas—, entra… ¡Ya!

—No quiero lastimarte…— nunca lo habían hecho sin preparación (no que lo hubieran hecho mucho)

—¡Méteme tu polla, ahora!— Scorpius sonrió, le encantaba cuando Al le hablaba sucio.

Posicionó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Albus y comenzó a entrar en él, despacio.

—¡Hazlo de una vez!— Scorpius obedeció, metió su pene de un solo movimiento en el interior estrecho y caliente de su hermano. Albus gritó con fuerza mientras Scorpius se detenía. Con mucho esfuerzo, para que se acostumbrara a la intromisión— ¡Muévete!

—Pero…

—¡Muévete!— y Scorpius comenzó a moverse, mientras Albus cerraba sus piernas tras él y le enterraba las uñas en la espalda. Cada embestida era un nuevo jadeo, un nuevo nombre y una nueva oleada de placer para ambos— Dame duro Scorp…— le gemía Al.

—¿Te gusta así?— le respondió Scorpius con esa voz demasiado grabe y exaltada por el ejercicio— ¿Te gusta que te la meta a toda fuerza?

—¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Oh, Scorp, más hondo!— hablar así los ponía a los dos, estaban a punto de correrse, Scorpius masturbaba a Al a toda velocidad sin dejar de entrar en él, tal como se lo pedía, rápido, fuerte y todo lo hondo que le permitía el largo de su miembro.

—¡Voy a…!— gimió Scorpius mientras Al asentía, dándole a entender que él también estaba por llegar y llegó, pocos segundos antes que Scorpius se corrió en un sonoro gemido que logró poner a Scorpius al punto y hacerlo acabar.

El rubio salió de él con cuidado, viendo como Al hacía una leve mueca de molestia. Se tendió a su lado.

—Te lastimé— afirmó.

—Pero no puedes negar que fue excitante— le soltó mientras lo besaba para calmar su inquietud.

—Sí, lo fue…— se puso de pie sin preocuparse por la ropa y le extendió una mano— Vamos por una ducha.

—Nunca lo hemos hecho en la ducha— sonrió Al con picardía mientras Scorpius ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Tu culo no aguantará más por hoy, así que solo vamos a la ducha— Albus sonrió sincero, adoraba esa manera que tenía Scorpius de preocuparse por él, de hacer lo que sea para consentirlo.

—Vale…— se puso de pie y caminaron juntos a la ducha del cuarto. Tal vez no fueran a follar, pero no era necesario follar para demostrarse que se querían.

Harry pasó el día en casa, tratando de asimilar las cosas y ver cómo actuar de allí en adelante, pero no se le ocurría nada más que pensar en que debía trabajar el día siguiente, continuar con su vida y dejar de pensar.

Así llegó el día lunes a su oficina, su equipo estaba como siempre. Los años habían logrado un matrimonio entre Carly y John. Matt y Logan vivían juntos, después de medio año en que Logan no salió con nadie y se mantuvo como un santo haciendo mil y una cosas para que Matt lo perdonara, el castaño decidió darle una oportunidad y seguían juntos hasta el día de hoy, aunque claro, con sus típicas peleas.

—No te me acerques Logan— le fulminó Matt con la mirada y Harry suspiró.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora, Logan?— le preguntó cuando el rubio se acercó a saludarlo.

—Moví su portátil de lugar— dijo encogiéndose de hombros; siempre tenían peleas así— a veces creo que quiere más a ese portátil que a mí…

—¿Y qué es lo que hace que el resto del tiempo tengas la errónea idea de que te quiero más a mi portátil?— Logan arrugó el ceño.

—Con tu portátil no puedes hacer lo que haces conmigo— Ron entró en ese momento al salón y al ver la escena murmuró algo que sonó como "aquí vamos de nuevo".

—¡Bah!— soltó Matt fulminándole con la mirada— Un buen hechizo en el culo, una página de internet con tíos buenos y listo, ¡Me monto una orgía con mi ordenador!— en momentos como ese todo el grupo pensaba que Logan había sido mala influencia para Matt.

Logan iba a responder alguna cosa que, seguramente, terminaría con que él y Matt se pedirían el día libre y se irían a su casa a follar como conejos, pero Harry no se sentía con el ánimo de admitirlo.

—¡Chicos!— ambos lo miraron— Compostura ¿Quieren?— Matt y Logan se dedicaron miradas cargadas de lujuria y asintieron— ¿Algún caso nuevo?— preguntó mirando al castaño, este asintió y le entregó una carpeta.

—Un procedimiento bastante simple— comenzó Matt—, tenemos información de que hoy como a las tres de la tarde habrá un encuentro para trafico de Sangre de Dragón, hay que ir e interceptarlo.

—Parece fácil— comentó Harry arrugando el ceño, cuando las cosas parecían fáciles normalmente no lo eran— ¿Dónde está el truco?

—El truco está en que, como de seguro notaste, estos tipos trafican a plena luz del día, en lugares concurridos. Lo hacen de forma disimulada, claro está— se acomodó en la silla—, pero aprovechan los lugares públicos, ya que saben que allí es más difícil interceptarlos, por la cantidad de gente y el problema que le crea a los aurores tratar de proceder en un lugar así, lleno de gente que entra en pánico— observó fijo a Harry—. Además tienen la costumbre de que si son descubiertos toman rehenes… así es como han escapado en Rumania y otros países.

—Bien— Harry observó a su equipo—. Entonces la mejor manera de hacerlo es yendo de incognitos. John, Carly, Logan y Angelina pueden ir como siempre…— apretó los labios y miró a Ron— nosotros somos el problema.

—Bah, con que nos cambiemos el cabello estará bien— le aseguró Ron. Harry lo meditó un momento y asintió, eran las doce y no les quedaba mucho tiempo para conseguir cabello y multijugos, lo complicado de esas misiones es que siempre les llegaba la información con poca anticipación.

—Bien— asintió Harry y observó a Matt— ¿Dónde es el tráfico?

—Muy osado la verdad, en medio de Londres mágico— observó Matt—. Tengo una distancia de dos calles— dijo mientras miraba su portátil—. Entre el edificio Malfoy de gestiones y el café Cabellos de Veela— Harry se tensó, Draco se pasaba la mayoría del día en esa oficina, cuando no estaba de viaje de negocios y siempre que comía lo hacía, _justamente_, en ese café. Negó para sí mismo, no podía tener tan mala suerte de cruzarse con él allí.

—Bien, nos veremos aquí luego de almuerzo para ir a la misión. No quiero retrasos— dijo mirando a Logan y Matt que ya se habían puesto de pie para marcharse a… _follar_, le completó la vocecita de su cabeza.

Todos se fueron, excepto Ron que lo miraba serio.

—¿Qué te hizo Malfoy?— Harry arrugó la frente.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?— Ron suspiró.

—Porque tienes cara de no haber dormido y no pareces nada satisfecho, así que no se debe a que hayas estado jodiendo hasta el amanecer— Harry se sonrojó. A Ron le había costado aceptar su relación, pero luego él y Draco habían, de cierta forma, limado esperezas y se toleraban— ¿Y bien?

—Vamos a almorzar con Hermione y te cuento…— suspiró resignado, sabía que tendría que decirles en algún momento—. No quiero tener que contarlo dos veces.

Ron asintió y se fueron por la castaña para ir a almorzar.

Sentados en Las Tres Escobas, apartados de la muchedumbre, en voz baja y cansada Harry relató todo lo ocurrido a sus dos mejores amigos, las reacciones fueron variadas.

—¡Pero… joder… es decir…!— Ron no lograba hilar frases coherentes, mientras Hermione permanecía en silencio, como pensando y analizando la situación— y Al y Scorpius… ellos…— Harry suspiró.

—No van a separarse, ya me lo dejó bastante claro Scorpius y creo que lo único que puedo hacer allí es apoyarlos— soltó con voz resignada mientras Ron se mantenía como en shock y Hermione por fin se decidía a hablar.

—Me parece que…— suspiró—. No pienses que no estoy de tu lado o algo así Harry, pero…— Hermione bebió de su zumo—, puedo entender que Draco no te haya dicho nada— Harry la observó interrogante, Ron aún más sorprendido y ella continuó hablando para terminar de explicarse—. Piénsalo Harry. Tú estabas medianamente ebrio, se les olvidó el hechizo de protección y no es que se hubieran llevado muy bien antes…

—Pero…— trató de hablar el moreno, Hermione continuó como si nada.

—Estabas casado con Ginny— siguió— y, suponte que luego hubiera decidido decirte, Ginny quedó embarazada— le recordó—, y no es que eso hubiera sido algo muy privado, salió en el diario— Harry apretó los labios, recordaba equello. Se había molestado porque se inmiscuyeran en su vida privada— ¿Qué iba a hacer él? ¿Llegar a joderte el matrimonio con un hijo que ninguno de los dos había pedido? Tomó la decisión que le pareció más acertada para él y el niño, se casó y fingió que el bebe era de él y su esposa, después de todo ¿Qué podría salir mal? Ustedes no deberían volver a verse ni hablarse y él y su mujer estarían ahí para cuando Scorpius los necesitara…

—Pero luego…— trató nuevamente de interrumpir Harry y la castaña negó con la cabeza.

—Luego ocurrió su supuesta muerte y, piénsalo un poco Harry ¿Por qué ese collar siempre lleva a Scorpius contigo?— Harry arrugó el ceño, no se había puesto a pensar en eso— Ahora que sé el lazo que tienen, puedo entenderlo mejor. Scorpius tiene ese collar, según él, desde que se acuerda. De seguro viene con un hechizo vinculante de la familia Malfoy, un hechizo que lo vincula directamente contigo; su padre— afirmó la chica y Harry se sorprendió—. De una forma u otra Draco se aseguró de que si él le faltaba, Scorpius estuviera con su otro padre; tú.

—Pero por qué no me lo dijo luego…— masculló Harry y Hermione suspiró cansada.

—Probablemente esa sea la parte menos justificable…— soltó ella—, pero no creo que sea algo fácil de decir. Yo creo que tenía miedo de soltarte así nada más que tienes otro hijo, que te borró la memoria para que no recordaras nada de esa noche y que te lo había ocultado. Además tú adoptaste a Scorpius en esa época. Supongo que supo que lo querías y pensó que, de decirte, ibas a querer quedarte con él…— Harry apretó los labios, no sabía si hubiera sido capaz de arrebatarle su hijo a Draco, pero de seguro le habría gustado poder estar más con él, que se criara con sus hermanos y… sí, probablemente lo habría querido con él, o habría tratado de llegar a algún acuerdo— y abría sido fácil para ti quitárselo Harry, él te hechizo, te ocultó tu paternidad. Podrías hasta haber presentado cargos contra él.

—¡Yo jamás habría hecho eso!— se quejó el moreno y Hermione asintió.

—Lo sé Harry y probablemente él también lo sepa ahora, pero en ese entonces ustedes no habían compartido más que peleas en el colegio y una sesión de sexo ¿Qué seguridad podría darle eso?— Harry se quedó callado, a veces odiaba esa manía de Hermione de siempre tener razón y ser tan elocuente en sus argumentos.

—¿Y luego? ¿Cuándo ya estábamos juntos?

—Miedo— Harry arrugó el ceño—, a perderte— completó ella—. Sabía que te enojarías con él si sabías que te había mentido todo ese tiempo con algo tan importante y, probablemente, no entenderías muchos de sus motivos. Miedo a perderte a ti y a Scorpius, porque sabía que él te quiere tanto que se molestaría— ella bebió un poco más de zumo—, y me atrevería a decir que ahora te lo dijo porque no soportaba seguirte mintiendo— eso tomó por sorpresa al moreno.

—¿Qué?— la castaña asintió.

—Tal vez no lo haya hecho conscientemente, pero… piénsalo un poco. Él podría haberte inventado cualquier excusa para que Albus y Scorpius no estuvieran juntos, que eran muy jóvenes, que siendo pareja ustedes era como si los incitaran a tener relaciones, podría hasta haberte dicho que como se criaron como hermanos era un poco incestuoso, sin necesidad de decirte que lo eran de verdad— ella lo miró directo a los ojos—. Y tú habrías estado de acuerdo con él, Harry— no era una pregunta y Harry sabía que tenía razón—, en cambio te soltó la verdad, tal vez no lo hizo conscientemente, pero creo que en su fuero interno sentía que no podía seguir mintiéndote.

—¿Y por qué nunca quiso que nadie más que ustedes y los cercanos se enterara de lo nuestro?— esta vez Hermione arrugó el ceño.

—Harry, ahora sí ya te estás desviando… dime una cosa ¿Te gusta que se metan en tu vida privada?— el moreno no alcanzó a contestar cuando ella respondió por él—. No, odias que se metan en tu vida privada, lo sé yo, lo sabe Ron, lo sabe cualquiera que te conozca un poco y Draco también lo sabe ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían los medios de saber que sales con el hijo de un mortifago?— Harry apretó los labios, no le gustaba que Hermione se refiriera de ese modo hacia Draco—. Mal, Harry— se contestó ella misma—. Reaccionarían de forma horrible, te atacarían, los medios te acosarían como cuando terminó la guerra. Draco siempre te dijo que era por eso, no entiendo por qué lo cuestionas ahora— terminó en tono osco. Hermione se llevaba bastante bien con Draco desde que el rubio la dejó revisar las bibliotecas Malfoy y había descubierto los variados temas que siempre podía hablar con ella.

Harry miró a Ron, quería algo de apoyo y sabía que siempre podía recibirlo del pelirrojo. Ron había escuchado las palabras de su esposa y había sacado su propia conclusión.

—Joder amigo, Charlie cargó con el bebe de su novio y siempre se quejaba de que era una mierda y eso que él cuida Dragones y es todo rudo— sentenció el pelirrojo—, debo decir que me sorprende que Malfoy haya sido capaz de callárselo y no hacer un escándalo— y allí fue cuando Harry sintió que se hundía.

Sabía que tenía todo el derecho de estar enojado con Draco pero ahora, gracias a sus amigos, también entendía su situación y eso no ayudaba a su enojo, porque mal que mal Harry era un Gryffindor y su parte noble le decía que Draco había tenido sus motivos, muy a pesar de todo.

Jugó un momento con su comida, en realidad quería a Draco, le dolía profundamente estar enojado con él, pero sabía que perdonarlo no sería algo fácil, precisamente por eso, porque lo quería y cuando la gente que te quiere te lastima, es mucho más difícil sanar la herida.

Toda esa conversación le había servido para entender algo, no quería perder a Draco ni lo que tenía con él, era algo demasiado valioso. Sin embargo, necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para calmar el enojo, para poder erradicarlo de él.

Cuando llegó la hora estaban listos para salir, Harry llevaba el cabello castaño claro y Ron lo llevaba negro.

—Carly se va a ubicar en el extremo del edificio Malfoy, más adelante quiero a John, luego a Angelina y Logan en el centro, luego Ron y yo estaré en la esquina del Cabellos de Veela ¿Entendido?— preguntó Harry cuando este terminó de dar las instrucciones— Matt— se volteó al castaño— a la señal, activas la barrera de antidesaparición, como siempre ¿Bien?

—No es problema— Harry asintió.

—Bien equipo, vamos a atraparlos sin heridos ni victimas— sin más se apareció a unas calles de donde debía estar para acercarse disimuladamente a su posición.

Todos tenían instrucciones de buscar la actividad de tráfico y avisar a los demás mediante las pulseras que todos usaban, tenían el mismo hechizo de los Galeones de la ED.

Harry se detuvo en su esquina, miró el reloj, estaban en la hora. Fingió que se detenía a esperar a alguien, como quién tiene una cita y entonces lo vio.

Draco lucía ojeras marcadas, un abrigo de esos negros y largos, pero parecía que le superaba algunas tallas, su típico bolso negro, la mirada baja y los pasos acelerados como cuando necesita un buen café. Sintió cosas muy contradictorias, quería ir con él, sonreírle, besarle la boca con ansiedad y abrazarle y no soltarle, pero también sentía que solo verlo iba a dañarlo, que tocarlo sería una mentira y que se destruía. Negó con la cabeza, _no ahora_, ahora debía trabajar.

Trataba de prestar atención a lo demás, aún no había ninguna señal y deseaba que la hubiera porque quería saber que todo ocurriría lejos de _él_.

No fue así. Tuvo tan mala suerte que un tipo moreno de traje oscuro, pasó a chocarle el hombro al rubio y depositó imperceptiblemente un papel en su bolsillo _¿Un papel? ¿Por qué un papel? ¿Será un nuevo lugar de reunión?_, no tenía tiempo, tenía que interceptarlo, estaba a solo cinco pasos, tal vez gritar su nombre...

Tal vez haya sido la ansiedad la que lo obligó a tomar esa decisión, pero escogió correr, mientras sacaba la varita y hacía reaccionar su pulsera.

Debió saber que eso iba a llamar la atención de quién fuera que tuviera que realizar el "cambio".

_Tres_, solo a tres pasos estaba cuando alguien cogió a Draco por detrás y le puso una varita en el cuello, mirando directo a Harry con ojos oscuros y penetrantes por detrás del cabello del rubio, dejando ver solo esa parte de él. Supo que Ron ya había llegado y que en unos segundos más lo harían los otros, la gente no parecía haber notado nada aún.

—¡Si haces algo lo mato!— bastó con eso, las personas comenzaron a gritar y correr en todas direcciones. Aquel hombre sonrió mientras daba un paso atrás para largarse, _con Draco. _Pero no podía desaparecerse, de seguro Matt ya había activado las barreras.

—¡Déjalo ir!— atinó a gritar mientras le apuntaba con la varita, Draco tenía los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de confusión.

—Harry…— susurró el rubio al reconocerlo, Harry apretó los puños, Draco había dicho su nombre y eso…

—Así que lo conoces— sonrió el tipo con malicia, Harry no alcanzaba a verlo y Ron y los demás estaban estáticos, de moverse Draco podía…—. Pues bien, si quieres ver a tu amiguito bien vas a bajar la varita y dejar que me largue y _puede_… que considere devolverlo sano…— sonrió aún más mientras olía el cuello de Draco y el rubio temblaba.

—Harry, no negociamos con rehenes, detenlo— le soltó John, que había aparecido a su lado. Eran seis contra uno, claramente tenían ventaja, pero eso no era nada, no era nada para Harry porque él tenía algo más, _él tenía a Draco_.

Se escuchaban gritos y había cuatro varitas apuntando a el tipo, ni Ron ni él lo apuntaban ya, pero Logan, Angelina, Carly y John sí.

—Decide _jefe—_ le soltó aquel tipo con voz rasposa notando que todos esperaban su orden, rodeando a Draco desde la cintura con fuerza. Harry no soportaba que lo tocara con esas manos cubiertas por guantes negros—, atraparme o tu _amiguito_. Decide porque se me acaba la paciencia…

—Harry— gruñó Logan.

—No, Harry— susurró Draco, Harry se sorprendió. Draco quería que lo arriesgara _y él… él…_

—¡Harry!— le apremió Logan de nuevo.

—Bajen sus varitas y que Matt desactive la barrera— _él no podía arriesgarlo, no podía arriesgarse a perder a Draco_. Las reacciones fueron variadas, el tipo apretó su agarre sobre Draco y Harry le escuchó reír, Draco negó con la cabeza y todos lo miraban con sorpresa.

—¡Pero Harry…!— reclamó Carly y Harry enfureció.

—¡Joder, he dicho que bajen las putas varitas y las barreras!

—Bien dicho _jefe_— soltó aquel tipo.

—Te largas… pero Draco…— casi rogó Harry.

—Sí… ya sabrás de él…— soltó como con indiferencia.

—No le hagas nada— medio ordenó Harry y se escuchó esa risa nuevamente.

—Ya se bajaron las barreras— le informó Ron.

—Vete y déjamelo…— rogó Harry, nuevamente se escuchó esa risa.

—Él parece demasiado importante como para eso…— afirmó su agarre— despídete— le dijo a Draco.

—¡Harry!

—Mierda ¡Draco! Te…— y se desaparecieron— amo…— susurró mientras gruñía con fuerza y se dejaba caer golpeando el suelo con los puños.

—Harry…— le susurró Ron mientras se ponía a su lado y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—Harry ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?— le preguntó Logan sin entender.

—¿Si hubiera sido Matt lo habrías arriesgado?— preguntó Harry, el rubio apretó los labios.

—No es lo mismo— Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Es lo mismo— le aseguró Harry, todos se mostraron sorprendidos y comprendieron por qué Harry había actuado así—. Hay que volver al ministerio, necesitamos hablar con Matt y encontrar una forma de localizarlos y…

—Lo traeremos de vuelta Harry— le aseguró Ron, el moreno se limitó a asentir y aparecerse en el ministerio.

Se aparecieron en su oficina, Matt estaba expectante por saber que ocurría, Logan se acercó a contarle mientras Harry se dejaba caer en una silla para pensar.

—¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué mierda justo tenía que ser él?— se preguntó a sí mismo.

—Pues Malfoy destila importancia ¿Qué mejor rehén que él?— soltó Angelina, Harry suspiró.

—¿Matt?— Harry lo miró como en busca de esperanza— Dímelo ya— ordenó, el castaño suspiró.

—Los rehenes que reaparecen son arrojados en pobres condiciones en algún lugar…

—¿Vivos?— eso era lo único que le importaba, Matt asintió.

—Los que reaparecen, sí, lo hacen vivos— Harry asintió, ahora debía asegurarse de que Draco reapareciera, de que se lo devolvieran en una pieza.

—¿Hay alguna forma de localizarlos?— Matt apretó los labios.

—Trabajo en ello…

Harry trataba de concentrarse en la misión, pero solo lograba pensar en Draco, solo había estado enojado con él un día y ocurría esto, se negaba a perderlo, ni siquiera le importaba el enojo, ahora le parecía absurdo ¡Draco no había tenido otra opción!

Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había vivido con él, cuando visitaba la mansión y comían juntos mientras miraban a los chicos, cuando había hecho que los elfos le obedecieran como si fuera su amo y…

—¡Nallu!— un elfo domestico apareció frente a Harry y le dedicó una reverencia.

—Amo Potter.

—Nallu, necesito que localices al amo Draco— el elfo alzó la vista y asintió—, pero hazlo con mucho cuidado, él amo Draco está en peligro ¿Entiendes?

—Sí amo Potter, yo encontraré al amo Draco señor— Harry asintió y el elfo se desapareció.

—¿Comparten elfos?— lo observó Carly sorprendida, Harry suspiró y se tapó el rostro con las manos.

—Es de él, solo que sus elfos tienen orden de obedecerme también— se puso de pie rápido, sabía que el elfo volvería pronto y así fue, en pocos minutos apareció de nuevo.

—El amo Draco, lo tienen amarrado y lo estaban golpeado, pobre amo Draco— chillaba el elfo, Harry enfureció.

—¿Dónde Nallu? ¡¿Dónde lo tienen?—el elfo abrió mucho los ojos.

—Yo puedo llevar al amo Harry— el moreno no lo dudó, le extendió una mano al elfo y miró a su equipo.

—Les enviaré el lugar— no alcanzó a escuchar replicas si es que las hubo, asintió al elfo y ambos se aparecieron en un barrio lleno de bodegas— ¿Dónde?— el elfo señaló una de las lúgubres estancias y Harry asintió— Quiero que te desaparezcas y a la primera oportunidad te lleves a Draco a San Mungo.

—Sí, amo— Harry asintió, se echó un hechizo de camuflaje, varita en alto y procedió a entrar. Olvidando completamente que tenía que avisar a los demás dónde se encontraba.


	11. Capítulo 11: Haciendo noticia

**Capítulo 11: Haciendo noticia**

_Debería_ haberse controlado, pero cuando vio a Draco inconsciente en la esquina de aquel sucio e inmenso local, no pudo hacerlo, porque estaba ese tipo allí, junto con otros tres y el que se había raptado estaba sobre él, rosando la piel de su pecho. Entonces se desquició, corrió hasta él y lo apartó de un solo tirón.

—¡Ahora Nallu!— en menos de un segundo Draco había desaparecido junto a su elfo doméstico.

—¡Mierda!— fue lo último que les escuchó gritar, luego de eso Harry se sintió cegado, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, sin ser realmente consiente de lo que hacía.

Para cuando volvió en sí se encontró a los tres tipos inconscientes en el suelo, los dos que no conocía se encontraban con numerosos hematomas, el que había tocado a Draco sangraba por varias partes, especialmente en las manos y parecía que aún se retorcía de dolor.

—¿Qué…?— negó, casi por inercia tocó su pulsera para llamarlos a todos. Cuando Ron llegó a su lado miró la escena impresionado.

—¿Harry, tú…?— el moreno lo miró confuso.

—Creo que fui yo…

—¿Crees?— Ron frunció el ceño.

—Estaba enojado Ron... no sé qué hacía…

—Los llevaremos al ministerio, fuera de ello, que se encarguen allá— le dijo John mientras los amarraba y junto a Carly se desaparecía con ellos.

—¿Y Malfoy?— preguntó Angelina, Harry reaccionó.

—En San Mungo. Nallu se lo llevó… yo…

—Ve— le dijeron Angelina, Ron y Logan al mismo tiempo, el moreno asintió y se apresuró a aparecerse en el hospital.

Harry caminaba acelerado por San Mungo, se acercó a la recepción.

—Necesito saber dónde está Draco Malfoy, lo trajo su elfo hace un momento— la bruja allí era joven, se sorprendió al ver quién le hablaba—, lo trajo un elfo doméstico hace poco…

—Sí— se inclinó y observó una carpeta—. Pero no puedo darle esa información si no tiene una orden que diga que necesita verlo por algún motivo legal…

—¡Pero…!

—O, si tiene algún lazo sanguíneo o emocional…— dijo ella como si no se creyera esa posibilidad. Harry sabía que era medio trampa, que esa bruja lo único que quería era saber por qué él quería ver a Draco, pero estaba acelerado, no le importó.

—Es mi novio ¿Me deja verlo?— le soltó en tono osco, ella no pudo más que sorprenderse.

—¿Su…?

—Sí, mi novio, si no me cree puede preguntarle a él ¿Me va a decir o no?

—Habitación 427— Harry asintió y corrió en busca de Draco.

Se detuvo frente al cuarto, la respiración jadeante y ansiosa. Tocó la puerta.

—¿Sí?— un medimago salió a su encuentro.

—Vengo a… ver a Draco… es mi… novio— soltó con la respiración jadeante, si es que eso sorprendió al medimago, no lo demostró.

—Bien, el señor Malfoy estaba muy lastimado pero nada más sobre algunos golpes y hechizos, pronto debería despertar— Harry suspiró aliviado.

—¿Puedo…?

—Sí, puede verlo…— se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar al cuarto y Harry prácticamente corrió a sentarse junto a la cama, donde Draco parecía dormir plácidamente… el rostro ya no estaba tan magullado y solo se veía algo pálido. Cogió su mano entre las suyas y soltó el aire que no sabía que retenía, lo soltó de forma rápida y algo jadeante, dolorosa—. Lo dejaré con él…— escuchó que le dijo el medimago para luego escuchar la puerta.

Se llevó la mano de Draco a los labios y la besó levemente.

—Draco… Draco…— susurraba, casi llorando por la desesperación de pensar que iba a perderlo—, te quiero tanto Draco…— seguía acariciando esa mano, fijando la vista en ella, besándola levemente, haciendo que acariciara su rostro para sentir su tacto—. Joder Draco ¿Por qué siempre todo te pasa a ti?— preguntó con rabia.

—Será porque tengo quien me salve— le contestó una voz algo pastosa y de palabras arrastradas, Harry alzó la vista y se encontró con que Draco lo miraba, con esa una sonrisa ladeada algo cansada, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

—Draco…— se acercó a su rostro, lo cogió entre sus manos y lo comenzó a repartir cortos y necesitados besos sobre sus labios—. No me hagas esto Draco, no me hagas esto de nuevo.

—Está bien Harry, estoy bien— le dijo Draco en un tono relajado mientras alzaba una mano para acariciar su mejilla y se miraban directo a los ojos. Había muchas cosas que querían decirse, muchas, y Draco dijo las palabras que se hacían que se atorara su garganta, con esa necesidad de decir—. Te amo— sin dudas, sin temblor. El temblor vino después—. Y… lo siento Harry, lo siento tanto…

—Lo sé— Harry apoyó su frente en la del rubio y cerró los ojos, dejando que el aroma de su novio lo llenara—. Sé que lo sientes, sé que tenía derecho de estar enojado contigo pero…— abrió los ojos y observó fijo aquellas lagunas grises que parecían anhelantes frente a él—, ya no lo estoy, no puedo enojarme contigo…

—Harry, no quiero que me perdones por esto…— el moreno negó.

—No podía estar enojado contigo tanto tiempo— sonrió—, curioso ¿Verdad? Supongo que en el pasado peleamos como para toda la vida y ahora no puedo estar enojado contigo…— mostraba una sonrisa ancha para él; sincera— ¿Sabes? Creo que igual te habría ido a ver en poco tiempo, Hermione me hizo entenderlo… tú estabas en una situación difícil, tomaste las decisiones que te parecieron mejores y…— suspiró, eso era algo que le costaba mucho admitir—, creo que fueron las mejores Draco, de no ser por ellas no estaríamos juntos, nada sería igual…— besó sus labios, Draco solo lo dejaba hablar, sabía que Harry tenía que desahogarse—. Sé que para Scorpius y para mí será difícil asimilarlo, pero no por eso nos querremos ni menos ni más, creo que siempre nos hemos querido así, ahora solo se nos hace raro ponerle este nombre— tomó una pausa, de pronto ambos sabían que las cosas habían mejorado, que estaban bien otra vez— y… gracias por hacer que siempre tuviera un modo de llegar a mí…— se refería al collar de Scorpius, Draco lo sabía.

—Es un viejo conjuro de mi familia, se hace cuando nace un bebe, es una tradición, se debe ligar el conjuro a alguno de los padres…

—¿Por qué no lo ligaste a ti?— preguntó Harry sorprendido.

—Yo iba a criarlo… quería que algo lo uniera a ti si me pasaba algo…— se encogió de hombros—. El mío me unía a mi madre…— apretó los labios—, pero ella me obligó a sacármelo cuando pasó todo lo de… Riddle— suspiró—, decía que no quería arriesgarme, que no quería que apareciera frente a ella si estaba con el Lord y que me castigaran…— suspiró, eso era algo que ya no tenía solución.

—Draco…— lo besó con ansiedad, con lengua saliva y mordidas, lo besó como sabía que le gustaba que lo besara— te amo.

—¿Qué hiciste Harry?— Draco achicó los ojos, no que no le creyera a Harry, es que fue como cambio muy rápido de tema y Harry había cambiado su expresión antes de besarlo, como cuando recordaba algo que había hecho y que sabía que Draco no aprobaba.

—¿Por qué tendría que haber hecho algo?— y sonó nervioso, Draco se dio cuenta y enarcó una ceja con escepticismo, Harry odiaba que Draco supiera leerlo tan bien—. Pues… en mi desesperación se me salió que tú eras mi novio— Draco abrió los ojos como platos— y en la recepción tampoco me dejaban entrar si no decía que eras conmigo…

—Dijiste amigos ¿Verdad, Harry?

—Pues verás Draco… yo estaba muy preocupado y no pensaba bien— Draco bufó.

—Que novedad…— soltó en ironía mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Puedo enojarme de nuevo ¿Sabes?— Draco enarcó una ceja.

—Eres demasiado Gryffindor para eso— soltó el rubio y a Harry le habría gustado que no tuviera razón.

—El caso es que creo que esa recepcionista ya se lo habrá contado a medio hospital y mañana saldrá de seguro en _El Profeta_ y, tal vez cuando nos vayamos a casa, traten de tomarnos fotos y declaraciones…— Harry _realmente_ quería que Draco no se enojara por eso.

—Y yo que no estoy ni bien arreglado— soltó con profunda preocupación y Harry dudó un momento, luego entendió que eso significaba que Draco lo aprobaba y se echó a reír.

—Tú siempre te ves bien Draco…

—Nadie que sale de un hospital se ve bien Potter… es sentido común ¿No les enseñaban eso a los Gryffindor?— soltó el rubio con altanería.

—No, a nosotros nos enseñaban a salvar a rubios engreídos…— contraatacó y Draco achicó los ojos, rodeó su cuello con las manos y lo atrajo para besarlo.

Una tos los obligó a separarse, Harry miró al medimago con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

—Veo que el señor Malfoy ya está animado— se acercó a él y pasó su varita sobre su cuerpo mientras murmuraba un hechizo, luego de un minuto asintió satisfecho—. Ya puede marcharse, lo demás sanará con descanso.

—Gracias— dijo Draco mientras el medimago volvía a salir—. Nallu— el elfo apareció frente a él.

—Amo Draco.

—Tráeme ropa de la mansión— dudó un momento—. Un pantalón negro _sencillo_— miró a Harry un momento, iba de Auror—, una camiseta verde, esa que combina con los ojos de Harry, y una chaqueta sin botones negra, de esas que dan un toque elegante pero casual— el elfo asintió y se desapareció. Harry enarcó una ceja y Draco se encogió de hombros—. Si vamos a salir en la portada del diario debo verme guapo— Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tú no tienes remedio…

—Su ropa Amo Draco— el elfo le extendió la ropa a Draco y el rubio sonrió sentándose en la cama.

—Gracias Nallu puedes irte— el elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

Harry observó como Draco se vestía, prestando atención en su piel y sus movimientos, en la primera para ver que no estuviera muy magullada y en la segunda para ver si algo le dolía. Parecía estar todo en orden.

—No sabía que te ponía ver como me visto— le soltó Draco en un tono sugerente mientras, ya vestido, se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Harry para besarlo.

—No me po…— Draco lo besó de forma intensa y el moreno se sintió relajar y enrojecer. El rubio se separó y puso su mano sobre la semidespierta erección de Harry.

—Ves que sí— Harry rodó los ojos, le abrió la puerta y salió a paso seguro mientras Harry cerraba tras de ellos.

—Eres un diablo, Draco— el rubio se encogió de hombros mientras lo esperaba y le extendía una mano, Harry enarcó una ceja.

—Si vamos a dar de qué hablar, nos van a acosar y van a decir que te pervertí y te llevé al lado oscuro, pues que sea con razón…— Harry sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Mientras no propongas que follemos frente a ellos— Draco soltó una pequeña risita.

—No sabía que te gustaran los voyeristas Harry…— a veces Harry se preguntaba por qué quería a Draco, es decir, se necesitaba mucha paciencia para convivir con él, ¿Sería eso? ¿Que le gustaban los problemas? Cuando lo pensaba así se encontraba masoquista, así que prefería pensar que no era eso.

—En serio Draco, no sé que veo en ti.

—No te preocupes Harry, yo puedo ver cosas buenas en mí por los dos— lo más perturbador de eso es que era cierto.

Bajaron a recepción para salir de allí y de inmediato pudieron ver a los periodistas esperando por ellos, a Harry el flash lo cegó por un momento, Draco solo apretó más la mano y caminó con seguridad.

—¡Harry! ¡Para _El Profeta_! ¡Cuéntanos de tu relación con Draco Malfoy!— preguntó una periodista, el moreno apretó los labios.

—Como tú lo has dicho, es mí relación y no tengo por qué ventilársela a nadie— trató de avanzar con Draco por entre la multitud, pero no los dejaban pasar.

—¡Vamos Harry! ¡El mundo mágico quiere saber de su héroe y si sale con un Malfoy!

Fue ese tono, fue la forma en que la mujer se atrevió a decir el apellido Malfoy, como despectivo y roñoso. Fue eso lo que Harry no pudo soportar y Draco sabía que Harry cometería alguna imprudencia, porque nada más verle el rostro se notaba, Harry era una persona muy transparente para él.

—Harry…— trató de susurrarle, pero Harry no lo escuchó.

—Lo que yo haga con Draco no es ni su problema ni del mundo mágico ni de nadie. No voy a permitir que nadie hable de él de ninguna manera— todos miraban como ansiosos, como esperando y, la misma mujer, se atrevió a echarle más leña al fuego. _Error,_ iba a quemarse.

—¿No temes que pensará la gente porque sales con Malfoy?— _grave, grave error_.

—¡Draco Malfoy no tiene nada de malo! ¡Les salvó el culo a todos ustedes tanto como yo! ¡Por él más de un ala completa de este hospital se salvó de morir! ¡Porque él…!— lo observó un momento, como con admiración y decisión—. Él encontró la cura a la nueva maldición que había inventado Bellatrix— volvió a mirar a los periodistas y sobre todo a esa mujer que no dejaba de molestarlo—, estoy orgulloso de Draco y nadie puede meterse en lo nuestro— de pronto Draco sintió que el pecho se le hinchaba y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente—. Si le pongo el culo, follamos o me pone como se coloca la ropa, es absolutamente nuestro problema— Draco no perdía muy seguido la compostura, pero en ese momento se sintió sonrojar como una colegiala—. Sí, es mío y me gusta. Ahora si no se alejan voy a llamar a mis amigos del equipo de seguridad y hablaré para poner una orden de alejamiento— Harry inspiraba miedo, varios se hicieron a un lado y Harry comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida cuando salió una pregunta más.

—Draco ¿Nada más que agregar?— Draco miró a Harry y luego a la prensa.

—Harry ya lo ha dicho, si le doy por el culo, la boca, por el agujero que sea, follamos o hago cualquier cosa para él, no es su asunto— sonrió con malicia, esa marca Malfoy que nadie que no tuviera esa sangre podría igualar—. Es mío y ahora mismo nos vamos a ir a hacer cosas más interesantes que responderle a unos reporteros de cuarta.

Se volteó y salió con toda la dignidad acompañado de un sonrojado Harry, uno que no debía estarlo porque _él_ había empezado. Ambos sabían que se habían montado un muy buen numerito.

—¿Vamos a Malfoy Manor?— preguntó Draco con voz temblorosa cuando estaban unas calles alejados de allí Harry se limitó a asentir, se escondieron donde no pudieran verlos y se aparecieron en la mansión.

—Draco…

—Portada, mañana sí que seremos la puta portada— soltó Draco con tono fastidiado— ¿Por qué empezaste a decir todo eso?— fulminó a Harry con la mirada y el moreno se acercó para rodearlo con los brazos. Draco se dejó, pero cruzando los brazos.

—Tú me seguiste el juego y… pensé que habías dicho que si íbamos a ser portada que fuera con razón— se inclinó para comenzar a besarle el cuello, lamer con suavidad y besar bajando por el hombro quitando de apoco la chaqueta negra. Draco seguía sin moverse—. Dijiste que haríamos cosas más interesantes…— le susurró junto al oído y Draco tembló ligeramente y luego arrojó a Harry contra la cama, porque sí, se habían aparecido en el cuarto de Draco.

—Aún no te agradezco que me salvaras— soltó con voz ronca sentándose sobre Harry e inclinándose para lamer su labio—. Voy a hacerlo de la forma apropiada.

—Ah… ¿Es tu turno?— preguntó Harry ya con voz algo temblorosa, Draco movió sus caderas para que el miembro de Harry sintiera la fricción, el moreno gimió.

—Por supuesto que es mi turno— eso fue todo, ya no dijeron más palabras, solo se arrancaron la ropa mientras frotaban sus cuerpos porque se les hacía necesario, rosarse, lamerse, arañarse. Draco preparó a Harry con los dedos embetunados de la saliva de los dos, mientras le lamía y besaba los testículos—. En estos momentos hay muchas razones para estar conmigo ¿Verdad?— preguntó Draco mientras subía hasta su rostro con una sonrisita divertida mientras Harry jadeaba y le sonreía como negando con la cabeza, soltando una leve carcajada. Se besaron, en ese beso francés, pero algo dulce, mientras Harry acomodaba las piernas en una posición cómoda y Draco apuntaba su miembro para entrar en él.

—Muchas—respondió Harry—, la mejor está entre mis piernas— soltó divertido cuando Draco aún no entraba en él.

—Yo que creía que los Gryffindor veían personalidad y esas cosas cursis— negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a entrar lentamente en Harry—. Que… superficial… Harry.

—Mmm…— no hablaron más, comenzaron a moverse en aquel vaivén rudo y prehistórico de envestidas al punto, gemidos y jadeos que podrían haber alarmado a los vecinos si es que los tuvieran.

Draco acabó dentro de Harry, Harry acabó entre los dos y finalmente terminaron pegajosos y abrazados sobre la cama, en silencio y regulando sus respiraciones.

—Oh, mierda…— soltó Harry de pronto— mierda, Draco.

—¿Qué?— preguntó el rubio mientras apoyaba el codo en la cama para apoyarse en su mano y ver mejor la cara de horror de Harry.

—El hechizo de protección— fue todo lo que dijo, Draco enarcó una ceja, soltó aire y bufó.

—Que no creo que tú seas muy fértil Harry, no te preocupes por tonteras…

—Pero y si lo fuera… no lo habíamos hecho sin protección— soltó alarmado, probablemente de imaginarse panzón.

—Harry, primero. Sí lo habíamos hecho sin protección —Harry rodó los ojos—. Segundo, no creo que seas fértil y, aunque lo fueras, dudo que seas como yo que soy EXTREMADAMENTE fértil…— Harry apretó los labios y asintió.

—Pero como yo…— Draco lo besó para callarlo.

—No esperas nada, torpe, ya cálmate y descansa— le soltó en tono seguro y tenía razón, Harry no era tan fértil como él y no esperaba ningún hijo. Aunque se divirtió un momento imaginando como sería ver a Harry gordo.

Siempre tenían mucho cuidado con el hechizo de protección y Draco agradecía que Harry tuviera ya bastantes hijos, porque suponía que si Harry le pidiera tener un bebe tendrían que pelear porque Draco no iba a llevar a un bebe nuevamente y ponerse gordo ¡Por Merlín que no! Por suerte Harry no quería más hijos ni Draco tampoco, así que estaban bien y ese sería un tema menos por el cual pelear.

Ni Draco ni Harry quisieron ver _El Profeta_ del día siguiente, por su propia salud mental más que por otra cosa, lo que no esperaban era que mientras ellos desayunaban en la cama, desnudos, vale decir, apareciera Scorpius apretando su collar con Albus y James. James sosteniéndose un brazo de Scorp y Albus siendo sostenido por sus hermanos (Albus traía una tostada en la mano).

—¿Qué demo…?— preguntó Harry confundido mientras sus hijos se sonrojaban, pero no lo suficiente para que se les fuera el enojo.

—¡Como pudieron decir esto a la prensa!— comenzó a quejarse James mientras les tiraba el ejemplar del diario de ese día, donde salían Draco y Harry mirándose directo a los ojos con cara de bobos enamorados y abajo, como titular en letras grandes y amarillas _"Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter no temen hablar de lo bien que se lo pasan en la cama" Lea más de sus propias palabras sobre esto en la página siete._— ¿En qué demonios pensaban?

—¡Es una absoluta vergüenza!— se quejó Scorpius en voz muy alta, Albus continuaba comiendo la tostada que no se había logrado acabar— Es que… no puedo creerlo ¡Por qué diablos no pensaron en nosotros! ¡La vergüenza que vamos a pasar en el colegio!

—¡Sí!— coincidió James con el rubio— ¡Y más encima dan detalles! ¡Como voy a darle la cara a mis amigos después de que han leído como mi padre se lo monta con Draco!— bien, ese fue el momento de Harry de intervenir.

—No fue así— comenzó Harry mientras Draco cogía el diario y comenzaba a leerlo con atención—. Nosotros no dijimos nada de eso, lo que ocurrió fue que Draco estaba en el hospital y…

—¡Estaba en el hospital!— se escandalizó Scorpius y Albus pareció interesado y preocupado por primera vez.

—No fue nada, lo raptaron. Pero luego todo se solucionó— eso no calmó mucho más a Scorpius, James abrió mucho los ojos y Albus dejó de comer su tostada.

—Harry, estás empeorando las cosas… mira…— le mostró un párrafo con una media sonrisa mientras Harry arrugaba el ceño y comenzaba a leer para luego parecer escandalizado

—¡Nadie puede habernos visto haciéndolo sobre un árbol porque nosotros no lo hemos hecho arriba de un árbol!— se quejó el moreno con las mejillas ardiendo mientras Draco no dejaba de sonreír.

—Lo sé, pero sería divertido ¿Verdad?— y Draco lo miraba con esos ojos de niño travieso, Harry se lo pensó un momento.

—Pero con un hechizo de camuflaje…— acotó Harry mientras Albus se atoraba, Scorpius comenzaba a palmearle la espalda y James se _sobre_ indignaba.

—¡Pero en qué piensas!— se llevó las manos al rostro y gruñó— Yo feliz de que sean pareja, pero no necesito tener imágenes mentales de ustedes ¡Y menos que salgan en el periódico!

—No es nuestra culpa que se inventen tanta cosa— se defendió Harry.

—Pero no haber dicho nada— acusó Scorpius.

—Chicos— habló Draco con voz seria— ¿No deberían estar en Hogwarts?— sonrojo general.

—Teníamos que venir a hablar con ustedes…— protestó James como defendiéndose.

—Lo que pasó fue así…— comenzó Al hablando por primera vez—. Desayunábamos tranquilamente, llegó el profeta, yo no presté atención, Scorpius tampoco, entonces James corrió hasta nuestra mesa le mostró la tapa a Scorpius completamente indignado, Scorpius se indignó también. James le dijo que si podían venir a reclamarles, Scorpius le dijo que era lo mínimo. James cogió a Scorpius del brazo y yo estaba por morder mi tostada cuando también me arrastraron con ellos porque debíamos venir "todos"— terminó Al. Scorpius lo fulminó con la mirada y James achicó los ojos.

—Traidor— gruñó el pelirrojo—. Scorpius, desde ahora tú eres mi hermano favorito— soltó el pelirrojo mientras el rubio asentía.

—Sí, tú también eres mi hermano favorito desde ahora.

—¡Oye!— se quejó el pelinegro mientras le golpeaba el hombre levemente.

—¡Chicos!— los cortó Harry— tienen que volver al colegio y yo tengo que irme al trabajo.

—Yo también tengo que trabajar ¿Y ahora quien lleva a _estos_ de vuelta?

—"Estos"— soltó Scorpius y negó con la cabeza—. Cuanto cariño…

—Veamos— comenzó Harry mientras se ponía unos calzoncillos y se ponía de pie para comenzar a vestirse y Draco hacía lo mismo—. Lo del diario no fue nuestra culpa y aunque lo hubiera sido, no tendría que ver con ustedes.

—Pero nos avergonzaron, a los tres— se quejó Scorpius.

—Bah, a mí me dio lo mismo— soltó Albus mientras se encogía de hombros. Scorpius le dedicó una mirada que decía "ya nos la veremos cuando volvamos al colegio", eso no lo intimidó mucho que digamos.

—No importa— siguió Harry—, es nuestra vida y sus amigos no tienen por qué decirles nada y ustedes mucho menos tienen que avergonzarse de nosotros, soy su padre y Draco casi como si lo fuera— terminó Harry logrando que los chicos se sintieran algo avergonzados.

—Sí, además hacemos una pareja genial— sentenció Draco— y que nuestra vida sexual sea activa los hace a ustedes atractivos porque, de tal palo tal astilla— sentenció Draco luego de ponerse una camiseta gris y voltearse hacia ellos—. Aunque supongo que eso solo va para James, ustedes dos ya están emparejados…— dijo mirando a Albus y Scorp.

—¡Pero si James tam…!— en menos de un segundo la boca de Albus era tapada por James y Scorpius. Harry y Draco enarcaron una ceja mientras James se sonrojaba hasta el tono de su cabello.

—¿Algo que no nos hayas contado James?— preguntó Draco mientras se sentaba para ponerse los zapatos.

—Es tarde, yo tengo Pociones…— comenzó el pelirrojo.

—Sí, nosotros tenemos Herbología, al profesor Longbottom no le gusta que lleguemos tarde— le completó Scorpius mientras Albus agitaba los brazos para dar a entender que no respiraba. Scorpius y James le echaron una mirada de advertencia y lo soltaron.

—¡Casi te quedas viudo!— se quejó Albus, en su forma especial, hacia Scorp. El rubio rodó los ojos.

—Pues eso me habría dado un aire muy sacrificado y triste para conseguir a alguien más ¿No crees?— Albus juntó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos molesto.

—No dejaré que me lo hagas— soltó ofendido mientras le daba la espalda, Harry se atoró con su aire y Draco se sintió momentáneamente mareado.

—¡Qué ustedes qué!— Harry aún no se lo creía— ¡Solo tienen trece!

—¡Pobres de ustedes que no se estén cuidando!— continuó el rubio mientras la pareja rodaba los ojos.

—No es para tanto— soltó Al en tono despreocupado.

—Sí no es para tanto ¡Y no somos unos niños!— coincidió el rubio.

—Cierto, además no se trata de Al y Scorp, al menos ellos son discretos— apoyó James.

—Tú no hables que nos estás ocultando algo— le cortó Harry y James lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Nos van a castigar— sentenció Albus luego de mirar su reloj—. Desaparecerse así como así en medio del Gran Comedor no es bueno.

—Por Merlín— Draco se mostró escandalizado—. McGonagall debe estar buscándolos como loca…

—Como que no lo pensamos mucho en ese momento…— murmuró James mientras Scorpius asentía levemente.

—Como sea ¿Quién los lleva?— preguntó Draco mirando a Harry, el moreno suspiró.

—Los llevo yo, pero tú pasas a disculparme al ministerio— el rubio asintió y procedió a desaparecerse antes de que Harry cambiara de idea. El moreno miró a sus hijos— y ahora cómo los llevo a todos…

—Pues… la chimenea tal vez— murmuró Scorpius, Harry se golpeó la frente, cómo no se le había ocurrido eso. Conectó con el despacho de la directora y le dijo que tenía a los chicos y los iba a llevar, la mujer se mostró notoriamente aliviada. Aunque luego, cuando Harry y los chicos llegaron por la chimenea ya no estaba tan aliviada.

—Quiero que tengan bien claro que los tres están castigados y no quiero queja alguna o será peor— agregó cuando vio que los chicos abrieron la boca para protestar— ¿Por qué se desaparecieron del colegio? ¿Y cómo lo hicieron?

—Yo te explico eso Minerva— le dijo Harry tratando de calmarla—. El collar de Scorpius es un traslados que lo conecta conmigo cuando se activa y los chicos lo sabían y querían ir a verme por lo del diario— la mujer se sonrojó levemente—. Que sepas que no es cierto ni la mitad de lo que dice allí.

—¿No?— preguntó como aliviada.

—Es decir, lo de que salgo con Draco sí, hace más de un año que somos pareja y amigos desde hace mucho, por eso los chicos son como hermanos…

—Bueno, Al y Scorpius no son como hermanos— acotó la mujer algo preocupada por ese tema, Harry se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y tratando de no pensar en que _sí_ eran hermanos.

—Es cosa de ellos, nosotros los apoyamos…— suspiró y miró el reloj— ¿Todo bien?

—Sí— le dijo la mujer—, puedes irte, yo me encargo de lo demás— Harry asintió, se despidió de sus hijos, de su antigua jefa de casa y se marchó por la chimenea al ministerio.

Al final del día Harry y Draco se encontraban sentados el uno junto al otro con cara de fastidio y cansancio extremo. Ambos habían sufrido acoso y molestias durante todo el día.

—Por esto no quería que se supiera— soltó Draco.

—Prometo que para la otra te hago caso— soltó Harry escondiendo el rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Draco. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, Harry se puso a recordar la llegada de los chicos, un momento en especial— ¿Con quién estará saliendo James que no quiere decirnos?

—Con alguien que le preocupa que sepamos, obvio— soltó Draco.

—Tal vez solo se siente avergonzado de tener pareja…— opinó Harry, Draco lo observó enarcando una ceja.

—Eres tan ingenuo Harry— soltó con una media sonrisa—, a James eso le da bastante igual, creo que hay dos opciones, o él sabe que no nos gustará o esa persona le ha pedido que no hable de ello.

—No sé, quisiera saber con quién están mis chicos…— Draco rodó los ojos.

—No voy a mencionar nada de Al y Scorp, porque…— apretó los labios—, me perturba. Pero James ya tiene quince y Ted veinte, no puedes pensar que van a contarte todo ni que son "chicos".

—Ted sí me cuenta sus cosas— se quejó Harry frunciendo el ceño, Draco sonrió.

—¿En serio, con quién sale ahora entonces?— preguntó Draco sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Pues…— Harry lo meditó un momento y luego achicó los ojos—, pues no lo sé, pero será que no esta saliendo con nadie, no tiene por qué estar saliendo con alguien.

—Claro… con veinte años y no le interesa tener relaciones— soltó Draco en un bufido.

—No tiene que ser algo serio…— Draco apretó los labios.

—Ted es un chico serio en ese sentido, no le gusta andar de culo en culo— Draco miró su reloj— tengo que mandarle una lechuza a Mi.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó el moreno mientras observaba como Draco se ponía de pie para buscar una pluma y pergamino.

—Porque tengo que demandar a unos jodidos rusos que me prometieron unos ingredientes con pago adelantado y resulta que les pagué la primera parte, lo otro era luego de la entrega… pero nada— gruñó el rubio exasperado—. Son ingredientes necesarios, se arruinaron muchas pociones por su culpa.

—Vaya— soltó Harry tratando de parecer interesado, pero la verdad cuando Draco hablaba de pociones él se aburría. Draco lo sabía.

—El caso es ese, necesito de Mi…

—Tú dices eso al menos una vez al mes…— soltó Harry divertido mientras el rubio llamaba a un elfo y le daba las indicaciones para que fuera a darle la carta a una lechuza.

—Tú me la presentaste…— le soltó mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente a su lado— y me la presentaste esperando que me diera ayuda legal…

—Sí, pero la sobre explotas…

—Bah— Draco se encogió de hombros—. A ella le encanta andar metida en esas cosas, apuesto a que si un mes no le dijera nada se preguntaría si he quebrado— soltó una risa a su propio chiste, Harry sonrió divertido.

—Para navidad podríamos pedirle los postres favoritos de los chicos a Matías— sugirió Harry.

—Yo puedo ir a encargarlos, ningún problema con ello— soltó Draco mientras sonreía divertido ante la cara de enfado de Harry.

—Podemos ir los dos— soltó el moreno en tono osco y eso hizo reír aún más a Draco.

—Pero Harry— comenzó en tono de falsa pena—, si tú estás ¿Cómo podrá coquetearme Matías? Y no es divertido cuando nos coquetea a los dos… tú te pones celoso.

—No me pongo celoso— casi rugió el moreno y Draco soltó a reír a carcajada limpia. Cuando Harry le presentó a Matías para que cocinara en un evento de Draco, de inmediato habían congeniado muy bien, a Draco le divertía que Matías fuera tan descarado para coquetearle a él o a Harry y le gustaba cuando fingía ante alguien que le desagradaba esperando que esta persona se diera cuenta y, como estúpida, no lo notaba. Para Draco era como volver a tener un amigo Slytherin entre tanto Gryffindor (los niños no contaban porque ellos usaban su lado Slytherin en su contra).

—Mi me dijo el otro día que quería ver a los chicos— soltó de pronto Draco al recordarlo—, hace tiempo que no los ve ¿Por qué no los invitamos a pasar la cena de navidad con nosotros? Así Matías cocina los postres acá, ya sabes lo que dice de hacer viajar su comida…

—No es mala idea… pero ¿Mi no tendrá planes más interesantes que estar en una casa con puros hombres?

—Ella está con mujeres todo el año, un día que no esté con mujeres no le va a afectar…— dudó—. Además creo que sale con alguien… una profesora, creo— soltó dubitativo.

—Pues, entonces querrá pasarlo con ella…

—Pues que la traiga, de paso los chicos la conocen.

—Eso suena a hermano cuidando de con quién está su hermana ¿No será que tu quieres conocerla?— preguntó Harry.

—Pues, si va a robarnos al talento de Mi, tengo que preocuparme— Draco se mostró como ofendido por las palabras de su novio. Harry sabía que Draco pensaba en Mi mucho más que por solo eso.

—Pues la invitamos a ella y su chica entonces… esperemos que quiera venir…

—Si no viene no la vuelvo a llamar— Harry rió.

—Si le dices eso no va a venir solo para llevarte la contraria— el rubio apretó los labios y gruñó algo que sonó como "Gryffindor tenía que ser".

—Como sea, deberíamos ir a comprar los regalos— Harry arrugó la nariz.

—Faltan dos semanas para navidad…

—¿Esperas hacer las compras de última hora?— Harry estuvo por asentir, lo hubiera hecho de no saber cuanto molestaba eso a su rubio— Pues yo no, así que mañana mismo nos vamos por los regalos después del trabajo.

—Está bien— para Harry no había nada peor ni mejor que ir a comprar con Draco. Peor, porque el rubio era realmente exigente con todo, mejor, porque cuando terminaban de comprar y Harry se encontraba hastiado hasta decir basta, Draco lo recompensaba con el sexo suficiente como para hacerlo olvidar los malos ratos del día.


	12. Capítulo 12: Por lo que somos y sentimos

**Capítulo 12: Por lo que somos y sentimos**

El día de compras fue una tortura. Harry y Draco se aparecieron en la Mansión con un Harry completamente fastidiado y un Draco no muy satisfecho con las compras (nunca eran lo suficientemente buenas para él).

Draco le preguntó algo a su novio, Harry gruñó, mucho más fastidiado que el año anterior, porque este año se había sumado el acoso de la gente por su relación con el rubio.

—Harry…— Draco caminó hasta él de forma felina se sentó sobre sus piernas rodeándolo con ellas y poniendo las manos tras su cuello.

—Dime…— susurró el moreno, aunque ya sabía lo que venía.

—¿Sabes, Harry? Me pone mucho salir a comprar— comenzó a frotar su trasero contra el miembro de Harry, despacio, como intentando despertarlo poco a poco.

—¿En serio?— casi jadeó Harry sintiendo ese agónico rose que Draco estaba imponiendo sobre él, sintiendo como se inclinaba y comenzaba a atacar su cuello.

—Sí…— soltó con voz tranquila— Me gusta ver como te enfadas cuando no me decido— Harry enarcó una ceja cuando Draco se apartó para verlo a los ojos y colar sus hábiles manos bajo la camisa del moreno—, cuando frunces el ceño…— lamió los labios del moreno sin llegar a besarlo, con la punta de la lengua—, cuando bufas en silencio esperando que no te escuche…— sonrió divertido por el recuerdo, lo lamió bajo la oreja logrando que soltara un gemido ahogado—. Me pone ¡Mucho! Cuando haces _todo_ para complacerme y que me sienta a gusto— le chupó el lóbulo de la oreja mientras gemía sin despegar la boca de allí mismo, sentía la erección de Harry bastante despierta bajo él, dura a un grado que le encantaba. Necesitaba tenerlo dentro de él ¡Ya!

Estaban en un sofá bastante amplio, pero Draco se puso de rodillas sin salir de sobre él, abrió las piernas para darle espacio a sus manos de alcanzar el pantalón de un Harry que se dejaba hacer mientras el rubio liberaba su erección y le besaba el cuello. Draco tenía su parte favorita de la anatomía de su novio entre las manos, pero sintió la necesidad de llamar a su varita, desaparecer su pantalón y ponerse un rápido hechizo en el culo (más el de protección).

—Draco…— Harry llevó las manos hasta el trasero del rubio, dispuesto a prepararlo. Draco sonrió, pervertido y ansioso. Apartó las manos de Harry y casi de un solo movimiento se sentó sobre la palpitante polla del moreno— ¡Oh, joder!

Draco reprimió su grito, le ardía, le quemaba. Pero eso no era tan importante. Comenzó a moverse, lento, a su ritmo.

Harry observó a Draco con ojos dilatados de lujuria, no podía soportarlo, necesitaba tener el control, necesitaba dominar a Draco de esa forma venerante que su cuerpo merecía. En un movimiento rápido dejó a su novio contra el sofá y a él sobre él, Draco no tardó en rodearle con lar piernas y los brazos, moviendo las caderas para incitarle al movimiento.

—Draco…— susurró mientras lo besaba hasta perder el aire—. Draco, te amo tanto— y no paraba de embestir, no paraba de acariciarlo en ningún momento, se sentía demasiado bien en el interior de su rubio, siempre se sentía bien allí.

—Sí, sí, Harry— soltaba el rubio en un tono grabe y anhelante—. Yo igual, Harry— Harry embistió, con más fuerza, más rápido— ¡Joder, sigue!

Y Harry siguió, nada podría pararlo en ese momento. Pronto sintió que estaba por llegar al final, que Draco se apretaba cada vez más.

—Juntos, Draco… juntos— logró decirle antes de atracar su boca y correrse en su interior, al mismo tiempo que el rubio en sus manos.

Pronto pasaron los días que faltaban para navidad, los chicos llegaron a casa, James y Albus pasaban el año nuevo con Ginny, su esposo Richard y sus abuelos, en la Madriguera.

Hacía ya bastante tiempo que Harry había abandonado la costumbre de pasar la navidad con los Weasley, tal vez impulsado por el deseo de pasarla con Scorpius también, pero él había preferido decirle a Arthur y Molly que, así como ellos habían hecho la tradición de que se pasara esa fecha en su casa, él quería crearles a su propia familia la tradición de pasar las navidades con él, al menos hasta que fueran grandes y tuvieran sus familias propias.

Los chicos llegaron dos días antes de navidad, Harry y Draco fueron a por ellos al tren y recibieron gustosos a sus sonrientes chicos para luego ir a la mansión Malfoy.

—¿Cuándo llegará Ted?— preguntó Scorpius como de la nada y pareciendo desinteresado.

—Ha dicho que se aparecerá en un rato más en la mansión— le informó Harry, el rubio asintió secamente y miró disimuladamente a James, pero no dijo nada más.

—Mi y Matías vendrán a pasar el día con nosotros en navidad— les informó Draco a penas llegaron a la mansión.

—Genial— soltó Albus mientras sonreía y le pasaba su baúl a un elfo para que lo llevara a su cuarto.

—Mi vendrá con su pareja…— les advirtió el rubio, James frunció el ceño.

—¿Desde cuándo Mi tiene pareja?— cuestionó el pelirrojo con tono osco.

—Sí ¿Desde cuándo?— le apoyó Scorpius, Harry rodó los ojos.

—No sabemos y ustedes no van a ser tan imprudentes, se van a comportar…

—¿Mati no trae pareja?— preguntó Al como si nada, Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Le dijimos, pero él se negó a decir si tenía o no pareja, dijo que todo podía ser— sonrió divertido—; no creo que venga con nadie.

—Podré cocinar con Mati— acotó de pronto Scorpius como recién notando el detalle.

—¿Me cocinas mi poste favorito?— preguntó Albus mientras rodeaba el cuello del rubio con las manos.

—Depende de que me des a cambio…— Albus se mordió el labio inferior mientras sonreía.

—Podemos negociarlo, tú sabes…

—¡Ya basta!— gritaron Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo. Ambos chicos se voltearon a verlos confundidos.

—¿Qué?— preguntaron los chicos.

—Ya sería bastante difícil ver a uno de mis hijos con alguien, es mucho más difícil verlos juntos, así que van a hacer el favor de guardar sus demostraciones de afecto para cuando nosotros no los veamos— les soltó Harry.

—Exacto— coincidió Draco—, y como no pueden hacer el hechizo de protección porque son menores de edad, no habrá sexo ¿Entendido?— Draco les dedicó una mirada desafiante.

—Eso ya lo habíamos pensado— le soltó Scorpius como ofendido por sus dudas.

—¡Ya estoy aquí!— se escuchó la voz de Ted desde el recibidor y en un segundo entraba por la puerta, estaba más alto, traía el cabello café oscuro combinando con una chaqueta del mismo color, los ojos amarillo miel y el mismo rostro bien definido y guapo de siempre.

—¡Ted!— James corrió hasta él y Ted sonrió ampliamente mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo con fuerza, parecieron mirarse a los ojos fijo un momento, solo uno, de forma casi imperceptible.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian— murmuró Harry sonriente mientras se acercaba a saludar a su ahijado, no viendo nada raro en el abrazo de Ted y James—. Ted— le sonrió.

—Harry…

Draco achicó los ojos con sospecha y se acercó a saludarlos también.

—Hola, Ted— Draco atrajo un poco a James en un abrazo desde la espalda, para separarlo de su sobrino y, finalmente, le extendió la mano.

—Draco— sonrió Ted sin inmutarse por el gesto de su tío.

—¡Ted!— Albus corrió hasta él y Ted lo abrazó.

—Hola enano.

—No soy enano— se quejó el pelinegro inflando los cachetes, todos se echaron a reír.

—Teddy— se acercó Scorpius y Ted lo abrazó.

—El otro enano…— le dijo mientras lo soltaba.

—¡Oye!— Scorpius lo golpeó en el hombro.

—Ya, ya… todos vayan a ponerse algo cómodo y luego bajen para que almorcemos— les reprendió Harry en tono amable.

—Bien— dijeron los cuatro mientras desaparecían tras la puerta.

—Hay algo que…— Draco achicó los ojos y negó para sí mismo—. Serán imaginaciones mías.

—¿Dijiste algo?— Harry observó a su novio y el rubio negó.

—¿Has pensado lo de venir a vivir definitivamente aquí? Ya lo haces.

—Lo sé…— Harry se dejó caer en un sofá—; es que me gusta mucho esa casa.

—Pero nadie dice que tengas que deshacerte de ella— Draco se dejó caer a su lado—. Solo hay que traer las cosas de los chicos aquí junto con las tuyas…

—¿Y para qué serviría la casa entonces?— el rubio suspiró— Todos los chicos volaron por primera vez allí…— murmuró el moreno.

—Siempre estarás como dividido si tienes dos casas— murmuró Draco en tono bajo—. Quiero que vivamos juntos— y vivir en casa de Harry no era una opción, la mansión Malfoy tenía mucho más espacio y también habían pasado momentos muy hermosos allí.

—Lo sé, lo que pasa es que pienso en esa casa y me da nostalgia…

—Papá…— Albus entró al salón vistiendo ropa ligera, era invierno pero dentro siempre estaba templado—, es solo una casa, podemos construir muchos momentos aquí…

—Sí…— Scorpius entró también—. Si traemos nuestras cosas, solo quedará una casa vacía Harry, no es tan grabe…

—A mí tampoco me molestaría vivir aquí, tenemos campo de Quidditch— argumentó James entrando con Ted.

—¿Estaban todos escuchando?— cuestionó el moreno y los cuatro asintieron sin ápice de vergüenza— Pues…— Harry se sentía arrinconado.

—A comer todos— anunció Draco y los chicos decidieron centrar su atención en ir al salón a comer; morían de hambre—. Lo decidirás sin presiones Harry— explicó cuando el moreno lo miró interrogante.

Harry asintió y fueron a comer todos juntos. Luego de comer descansaron lo suficiente y finalmente salieron a jugar un partido de Quidditch todos juntos, tres contra tres. Harry, Ted y James contra Draco, Scorpius y Albus.

_Gryffindor contra Slytherin_.

—Yo seré el buscador— informó Scorpius al equipo rival— papá y Al serán los cazadores— jugaban sin guardián y sin golpeadores.

—Bien, yo seré el otro buscador— anunció Harry mientras Scorpius y Al echaban a reír.

—¿No estás un poco viejo para esto papá?— cuestionó el pelinegro entre carcajadas.

—Voy a ganarte Harry, soy excelente volando— afirmó el pequeño rubio.

—¿Cuándo le ha ganado Slytherin a Gryffindor jugando yo de buscador?— soltó el moreno con altanería, Scorpius bufó.

—No has competido contra mí.

—Ya— cortó Draco dejando suelta la snitch y lanzaba una moneda al aire para ver quién tendría el balón al iniciar (ya que no tenían árbitro)—. Bien, es para ustedes— anunció montando en su escoba.

Más pronto que nada ya estaban todos en el aire, los demás debatiéndose la Quaffle mientras Scorpius y Harry buscaban la snitch con la mirada. Treinta minutos después Scorpius logró divisar a la pequeña pelotita dorada y de inmediato emprendió carrera en picada hacía la esquina en que se hallaba. Harry notó que el rubio había visto la snitch y salió tras él, pero Scorpius llevaba ventaja y casi antes de tocar el suelo estiró la mano y la pelota dorada fue suya.

—¡Sí! ¡Te dije que perderías, Harry!— gritó Scorpius bajándose de la escoba mientras los demás descendían.

—Eso lo has sacado de mí— argumentó el moreno mientras el rubio soltaba a reír.

—Es que tengo talento, ya asúmelo…

—Bien hecho Scorp— Albus iba llegando junto a su novio y se acercó a sus brazos—. Te mereces un premio…— se iba a acercar a besarlo cuando escucharon un carraspeo.

—¿Qué les dijimos?— soltó Draco en tono osco.

—Pero que carácter…— gruñó Scorp.

—Necesito una ducha…— dijo Ted bajando de su escoba al tiempo de James—. Voy a bañarme.

—También yo— coincidió el pelirrojo.

—Creo que todos necesitamos un baño— coincidió Harry mientras todos comenzaban a entrar en casa.

Finalmente acabaron el día con la cena y todos yendo a dormir en sus respectivos cuartos.

—¿Sabes, Draco?— Harry observó al rubio, ambos estaban en su cuarto en pijamas— Voy a vivir contigo, definitivamente. Venderé la casa.

—¿En serio Harry?— Draco volteó a verlo y el moreno asintió— Gracias— lo besó dulcemente y Harry se apartó.

—Ahora voy a decirle buenas noches a los chicos…

—¿No están un poco grandes para eso?— cuestionó el rubio.

—Siempre me ha gustado ir a decirles buenas noches…

—Te acompaño— suspiró Draco mientras se ponía en pie y seguía a Harry al pasillo en donde estaban los cuartos de los chicos. Mudamente Harry decidió comenzar por James y, tal como hacía siempre, abrió la puerta sin tocar, como era su costumbre. Lo que vio lo dejó, _congelado_.

James estaba tumbado sobre la cama, con Ted sobre él comiéndole la boca como si no hubiera mañana y el pelirrojo lo abrazaba y lo atraía más hacia él.

—Por Merlín— soltó Harry y como si los hubiera tocado una descarga eléctrica James y Ted se separaron.

—Papá…

—Harry te juro que…— trató Ted.

—¡Mierda, qué demonios tienen ustedes con el incesto!— gritó Draco— ¡Son como hermanos, se han criado como hermanos!

—¿Qué pasa?— Scorpius y Al habían ido a ver qué ocurría, alertados por los gritos.

—Ah, se enteraron…— soltó Al como si nada, Scorpius, Ted y James lo fulminaron con la mirada.

—¿Ustedes sabían?— cuestionó Harry. Los chicos, como toda respuesta, se encogieron de hombros.

—En serio… no entiendo qué es lo que fomenta tanto incesto en esta familia… ¿Qué hicimos mal?— se cuestionaba Draco como para sí mismo a punto de entrar en shock, Harry no se reponía todavía de la sorpresa.

—Pues, la sangre Black— soltó Scorpius—. Ted y yo tenemos sangre Black, y la verdad es que si miramos el árbol genealógico, Harry, por su parte, también tiene sangre Black porque su familia era sangre pura y estaba emparentada con otras familias de sangre pura…— sí, Scorpius había estudiado—. De hecho, es un primo lejano tuyo papá…— soltó encogiéndose de hombros—. Al y James también tiene sangre Black, todos en esta casa la tenemos— suspiró y sonrió levemente—. Se podría decir que todos cometemos incesto.

—Sí. Papá y Draco también— declaró Albus.

—Genial, ahora resulta que la culpa es nuestra— soltó Draco poniéndose las manos en la cintura y mirando a Harry en busca de ayuda.

—Pues, igual tienen algo de razón…— murmuró el moreno, Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Papá, te juro que íbamos a decirte, pero como yo aún estoy en el colegio…— trató James.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?— cuestionó Harry como saliendo de su trance.

—Dos años— le soltó Ted avergonzado, Harry se atoró con su propio aire.

—¡Tanto tiempo!

—Papá, no hagas tanto drama, si no es algo tan malo— le apremió Al.

—Sí, solo es un poco más de incesto familiar— soltó Scorpius mientras se miraba las uñas.

—Cada cual va a ir a dormir a su cuarto, hablaremos mañana— sentenció Draco mirando a los cuatro chicos. Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus cuartos (aunque Al y Scorp se metieron juntos a uno)—. Vamos Harry…

Harry asintió y se fue con el rubio a su propio cuarto, es decir, no era que fuera algo malo. Pero estaba demasiado sorprendido, necesitaba estar en sus cinco sentidos para asimilarlo y ese no era un buen horario.

Se acostaron a dormir con miles de pensamientos en la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente era la muy conocida "noche buena", el día siguiente sería navidad, todos los chicos se encontraban sentados en el comedor en un sepulcral silencio, esperando a que bajaran Harry y Draco. Cuando los adultos de la casa entraron se sintió el ambiente aún más pesado.

—Buenos días— les soltó Draco en un tono seco, la respuesta fue un murmullo general que sonó a "_bnos ds_". Luego silencio, Harry y Draco se sentaron cada uno en la cabeza de la mesa, Harry tomó mucho aire y lo soltó audiblemente.

—¿Por qué no nos dijeron antes?— preguntó en tono cansado.

—Queríamos esperar a que yo fuera más grande— explicó James.

—Después de todo soy cinco años mayor que James— terminó de explicar Ted—. No es mucho, es decir, cuando James tenga dieciocho yo tendré veintitrés, pero pensamos que te molestaría que un chico mayor que tu hijo saliera con él.

—Tienes razón— coincidió Harry—. Pero tú no eres cualquier persona, debiste decírmelo, también eres como mi hijo y te quiero como uno— la voz de Harry, más que enojada, sonaba dolida.

—Lo sentimos papá, prometemos que no volveremos a ocultarte nada— James lo miró como pidiendo perdón y Harry suspiró y asintió lentamente.

—Está bien, tienen mi permiso— James sonrió abiertamente junto a Ted, luego miró a Draco que permanecía serio, lo miró como anhelante. El rubio apretó los labios.

—Bien, también el mío— James enanchó su sonrisa y volteó para ver a Ted con ojos ilusionados—. Pero corren las mismas reglas de Scorpius y Al para ustedes, nada de demostraciones frente a nosotros— los miró con advertencia, Scorpius bufó, Albus rodó los ojos y Ted y James se limitaron a asentir.

—Al…— le llamó Scorpius, el moreno cogía una tostada y miró a su novio con ligereza—. Si algún día decidimos tener hijos, será solo uno.

Albus frunció el ceño sin comprender.

—¿Por qué?— el rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Solo para prevenir el posible incesto, ya es demasiado con todos nosotros— Harry se atoró con su café y Albus simplemente se encogió de hombros, James y Ted se sonrojaron, Draco enarcó una ceja.

—Qué gracioso Scorp— le soltó Draco con ironía.

—Bah, yo lo decía en serio…

—¿Y si de repente nos nacen gemelos o mellizos?— le preguntó Albus como ignorando las caras del resto de la mesa.

—Pues… no sé, igual no ha habido registros de gemelos en mi familia…

—Pero en la mía sí— aseguró Al.

—Al, no tendremos tan mala suerte…

—Si tú lo dices… pero…

—¿Tienen que conversar esto aquí?— cuestionó Harry.

—Bien— Albus rodó los ojos— ¿Qué haremos hoy?— el ambiente se aligeró con el cambio de tema.

—Pues, no estamos seguros, pensamos en salir y eso… pero también creemos que sería agradable quedarnos todos juntos en casa y cocinar juntos y hacer las cosas de siempre— Draco miró a todos los chicos.

—No hemos armado el árbol— soltó Ted de pronto, las veces que habían pasado la navidad en casa Malfoy (porque antes de que Harry y Draco salieran también habían pasado la navidad allí algunas veces) habían armado todos juntos el árbol.

—Cierto— Harry no sabía cómo pudo habérseles olvidado (probablemente tanto incesto tuvo algo que ver)—. Eso debería ser lo primero que hagamos…

—Decidido entonces, después del desayuno armamos el árbol— Al alzó las manos como celebrando y James saltó a reír.

Media hora después Harry y Draco trasmutaban un gran árbol en el salón, luego de eso se dividían en equipos para armar el árbol, por el simple hecho de que Gryffindor y Slytherin armando juntos un árbol era algo complicado y mejor era que lo hicieran por separado, habían muchas cosas en la que no congeniaban.

Finalmente, una hora luego de peleas y gruñidos, uno que otro golpe con cojines y demás, el árbol estaba listo.

Luego de eso pasaron el día entre juegos y cocinas, al terminar todos estaban ansiosos porque fuera navidad, para abrir los regalos y porque luego llegarían sus invitados, así que a la mañana siguiente en Malfoy Manor, todos estaban levantado más temprano de lo común, en pijamas y abriendo regalos entre risas y agradecimientos. Desayunaron junto al árbol sentados en el suelo entre medio de papeles de regalo y envolturas, sonriendo de forma sincera y pasándolo genial.

Luego del desayuno se supone que llegarían sus invitados así que todos procedieron a vestirse (más que nada porque llegaba alguien que no conocían y no querían causar mala impresión, en realidad no les importaba que Matías o Mi los vieran en pijamas).

Así que cuando estaban comiendo ansias llegaron a la mansión los tan anhelados invitados.

—¡Mati!— Scorpius fue a abrazarlo— Puedo cocinar contigo ¿Verdad?— el moreno sonrió ampliamente.

—Eres un chico manipulador…— Scorpius enseñó todos los dientes—. Claro que puedes, tengo debilidad por los rubios después de todo…

—¡Oye!— se quejó Al, Matías rodó los ojos.

—También por los morenos Al— los tres echaron a reír, fue en ese momento cuando entró Mi, seguida de una chica un poco más alta que ella (aunque anda, Mi era bajita) era blanca, tenía el cabello de un color castaño oscuro que traía suelto y ondulado, los ojos café profundo, facciones guapas y cuerpo delgado.

—Hola— Mi les dedicó una mirada de advertencia "Compórtense" decía fuerte y claro.

—Hola— respondieron todos a coro, como si fuera la orden de un general.

—Hola— dijo de pronto la muchacha, su voz era suave y agradable. Todos fijaron la vista en ella—. Veo que este chucho no pretende presentarme, pueden llamarme Alli— sonrió con dulzura y a todos se les atoró un poco el aire, ella estaba, definitiva, pero DEFINITIVAMENTE aprobada.

—Scorp— Scorpius alzó una mano como presentándose luego de decir su nombre.

—James.

—Ted.

—Al— el pelinegro la miró de reojo— ¿Cómo es que caíste en las redes de Mi?

—¡Albus!— le reprendió Draco, sin embargo, la muchacha solo se echó a reír.

—Es una larga historia y algunas cosas no son como para este horario— le guiñó un ojo.

—Tratándose de Mi nunca es un buen horario— murmuró bajito Albus a Scorpius y ambos rieron por lo bajo.

—Pasemos al salón— aconsejó Draco mientras todos les seguían al gran salón y procedían a sentarse en los sillones—. Creo que eres profesora ¿Qué enseñas?

Alli sonrió hacia Draco, Mi le dedicó una mirada asesina, se suponía que el rubio le había dicho que no habría interrogatorios.

—Pues, hice los estudios muggles para ser profesora de lenguaje, dentro de los colegios básicos del mundo mágico. Pero también soy profesora de Transformaciones e Historia de la magia.

—Apuesto a que si tú nos enseñaras sería más divertido que ese profesor fantasma— soltó James.

—Háblenme de ustedes, hace tiempo que no los veo ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Además de lo del diario— rió Mi por lo bajo mientras miraba a todos. Matías y Scorpius ya habían desaparecido camino a las cocinas.

—Pues, Scorpius y yo somos pareja, Ted y James también y… bueno, lo de ellos lo sabes hace tiempo— soltó Al señalando a la pareja de adultos mientras Mi echaba a reír.

—¿Ustedes? ¿No es un poco incestuoso?— preguntó la morena cuando logró dejar de reír, Albus se encogió de hombros mientras todo el resto de la familia se sonrojaba.

—_Bastante_, sí, pero qué se le va a hacer…

—Ustedes sí que son una familia particular…— observó Alli mirándolos a todos.

—Sí, y Mi es como si fuera de la casa… así que ya sabes— soltó Draco serio.

—Draco— le reprendió Harry por lo bajo.

—Oh, no es un problema. Me gusta lo particular— sonrió Alli haciendo como que no había notado el tono osco de Draco—. De no ser así no me gustaría el chucho— Mi la fulminó con la mirada, todos echaron a reír y de allí en adelante Alli acopló completamente con la extraña combinación que era esa familia.

Aquella navidad pasó rápido, Scorpius y Matías cocinaron los postres favoritos de todos, Albus le dio su premio a Scorpius (una mamada, ya que no podían tener sexo sin protección). Matías no les quiso contar si tenía o no pareja, Alli y Mi discutían y se reían juntas y a todos les hacía mucha gracia ver como Mi se comportaba ahora que estaba con ella; era extraño verla en pareja. Ted y James se mantuvieron a distancia para no molestar a Draco y Harry y estos últimos lograron tener una navidad lo más normal que podría haber sido con todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Estoy cansado— anunció Harry mientras se dejaba caer en la cama luego de que celebraran junto a Ted y Scorpius el año nuevo.

—También yo…— tocaron a la puerta y luego del "pase" entró Scorpius en pijamas— ¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó Draco sentándose en la cama, el rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Solo venía a decirles buenas noches— sonrió y Harry también se sentó a verlo, recordó cuando tenía cinco años y estaba en el funeral queriendo ser fuerte, cuando le había enseñado a volar, cuando habían salido todos juntos al zoológico, cuando se fueron a la playa. Cuando lo fueron a dejar junto a los demás a su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando dejó de ser un niño y decidió lo que quería. El resultado era un adolecente seguro, gracioso y feliz. No, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado no lo habían hecho mal, ni Draco ni él.

—Buenas noches pequeño— le susurró Draco mientras lo abrazaba y besaba su frente, Scorpius rodeó la cama hasta llegar a la orilla de Harry, el moreno lo observó, con su cabello ligeramente alborotado y algunos gestos tan suyos. Lo atrajo hacia él con los brazos y lo apretó con fuerza.

—Buenas noches hijo— Scorpius se apartó un poco, sorprendido, porque Harry jamás lo había llamado así. Sin embargo, ahora sí, ahora se sentía listo, sonrió, con los ojos emocionados desbordando sentimiento y alegría.

—Buenas noches papá— besó su mejilla, se secó la lágrima del rostro y salió del cuarto.

Harry observó a Draco, feliz, sabiendo que al fin tenía todo lo que siempre anheló, Draco también le sonrió se acostó a su lado y le besó los labios suavemente.

—Te amo— le dijo el rubio mientras se abrazaba a su cuello acomodando su cabeza en el agujero de su hombro para dormir.

—Y yo Draco— sonrió, completamente pleno y rodeó la cintura de su pareja con los brazos—. Y yo.

**_FIN_**


	13. Epílogo: Juntos

**Epílogo: Juntos**

Matt y Logan siguieron juntos. Logan convenció a Matt en una noche de pasión de que tuvieran un hijo así que ese mismo día lo hicieron sin protección y Matt pasó lamentándolo bastante tiempo hasta que al fin tuvieron a la pequeña y juguetona Lila en sus brazos. Logan es un padre completamente consentidor y Matt está muy orgulloso de que su hija ama los portátiles tanto como él.

Alli y Mi viven juntas, salen a andar en moto y se lo pasan genial la una con la otra. Sin quitarse mucha libertad y disfrutando de la vida. No tuvieron hijos porque Mi sabe que no sería una buena madre y quiere evitarle a un pequeño el tener que ser su hijo, y mucho menos ser sobrino de Matías ¿Quién sabe qué podría contarle? Mejor prevenir que curar.

Matías sigue sin querer contar nada de su vida privada a nadie.

Ron y Hermione tuvieron otra hija y le pusieron Clarie, la niña fue bastante consentida por toda su familia, en especial por la familia Potter-Malfoy que se encontraba bastante llena de hombres(por no decir repleta). La niña revolucionó muchas cosas y Hermione luchaba para que no la consintieran y se volviera malcriada. Una lucha innecesaria, Clarie era tan centrada como su madre (y lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber con quién podía dejar relucir sus pequeños caprichos).

James terminó una carrera de Rompedor de Maldiciones y se fue a vivir con su doctor personal; Ted. A ambos les gusta probar cosas nuevas y siempre están poniéndolas en sus vidas. La última novedad la trajo James nueve meses después de que él y Ted tuvieran sexo arriba de un árbol. El pequeño Remus fue todo un terremoto, andaba siempre de lado en lado, traía a sus abuelos en las palmas de sus manos y tenía una sonrisa arrebatadora, junto con unos ojos amarillo miel demasiado adorables y tiernos como para decirles que no. Era un merodeador en toda regla y sus padres decidieron seguir el consejo de Scorpius y Albus y tener solo uno (la familia no necesitaba más incesto).

Scorpius decidió estudiar pociones, pero lo que de verdad le apasionaba era la cocina, así que, al finalizar la carrera, siguió otra para convertirse en chef (esto hizo muy feliz a su novio). Albus por su parte, sorprendiendo a todos, decidió estudiar finanzas, si Scorpius no iba a hacerse cargo del negocio de su padre pues alguien tendría que hacerlo ¿Quién mejor que su casi hijo y además yerno? Albus demostró la astucia y la cara suficiente para encargarse del trabajo. Además tenía (y no era algo menos importante) el apellido Potter, que estaba bastante bien pesado en el mundo mágico. Juntos hacían una buena pareja, eran admirados y envidiados… cuando Albus quedó embarazado, de inmediato dejó el trabajo y Scorpius sus restaurantes para que pasaran juntos el proceso del embarazo, después de todo sería el único hijo que tendrían y querían dedicarse a él incluso antes de su nacimiento. La sorpresa fue (qué ironía) que Albus no dio a luz a un hijo, si no a dos. Los gemelos Harry y Draco (sí, les pusieron así para fastidiar a sus padres), eran realmente desordenados y les encantaba cambiarse de nombre ante la gente que sabían que no los distinguía. Ambos de cabello rubio un poco oscuro y ojos verde, pero no verde esmeralda, verde claro, como acuoso.

Los pequeños Harry y Draco fueron la pesadilla de sus padres y los Harry y Draco grandes se sentían pagados por el destino gracias a esto (algo se merecían sufrir los chicos después de los malos ratos y bromas que les habían hecho a ellos). Cuando los gemelos anunciaron que no querían estar con nadie más que con el otro ya nada podía sorprender ni a Harry ni a Draco. Scorpius calló, sabiendo que no tenía la moral de prohibirles nada y Albus simplemente les recomendó que mejor no tuvieran hijos o se aseguraran de encontrar una forma de tener uno solo, porque empezaba a creer que eso del incesto había sido una maldición (bastante provechosa y sexualmente satisfactoria) para con la familia. Los gemelos se limitaron a asentir y a seguir con lo suyo.

Harry y Draco disfrutaron de su vida juntos, de vez en cuando se peleaban, pero nada del otro mundo, la mayoría de los malos ratos eran porque Albus y Scorpius habían hecho alguna broma pesada o habían destrozado algo. Se dedicaron a disfrutar de su vida sin rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Cuando Albus se hizo cargo de las empresas y Harry dejó el trabajo se fueron a tomar unas buenas vacaciones por Europa mientras Draco se burlaba de Harry diciendo groserías en los distintos idiomas de los países que visitaban. Vieron crecer y casarse a sus hijos y luego vieron a sus nietos. Draco nunca lo diría, pero Remus era su nieto preferido, y no porque se hubiera calmado con los años, se hubiera alejado del incesto familiar y hubiera entrado al mundo de la política con deseos de mejorar el mundo mágico donde vivían, si no porque los otros dos eran unos demonios terribles y el único que lograba la calma entre ellos era Remus, Remus le daba paz; Draco no podía más que agradecérselo. Y Harry nunca admitiría que sabía que Remus era el nieto favorito de Draco, tampoco le diría jamás que si Remus lograba calmar a los gemelos era porque era ÉL la mente maligna que planeaba las travesuras que hacían los otros dos (las cuales Harry encubrió muchas veces), después de todo no quería que el rubio perdiera la imagen del chico, que, a las finales, luego había crecido para convertirse en un hombre de provecho.

Lo único de lo que Harry y Draco estaban bastante seguros y que no les molestaba admitir, era que seguían sintiendo una GRAN atracción sexual el uno por el otro (esto animaba a los gemelos que decían que entonces seguro que ellos podrían seguir follando por muchos años más) y que, aún con todo el ruido, las bromas y las travesuras, sus fechas preferidas eran esas en que estaban todos en casa, dando testimonio de que habían formado una familia y lo habían hecho magníficamente.

Ambos murieron de forma natural, llegó un punto en que su edad era muy avanzada y su magia comenzó a agotarse. Cuando llegó el último momento era obvio que Draco se iría primero, por tener un poco de menos magia que Harry y ser unos meses mayor, Harry no quiso que fuera así, le cedió de su magia y dejó que sus magias bailaran mientras se extinguían poco a poco, logrando que Harry y Draco murieran tal y como habían pasado los mejores años de sus vidas: juntos.

**FIN.**


End file.
